el amor nunca muere: renacer
by bravethunder
Summary: Angel Figueroa un humano comun y ordinario se ve envuelto en un conflicto que no es de ese mundo, se trata de equestria, un mundo donde lo habitan los ponys, hogar de twilight sparkle y de los demas portadores de la armonia el villano se hace llamar blackpegasus y ahora debe detener una guerra a toda costa (PRIMERA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA DIVINIDAD MAGICA)
1. Chapter 1

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, SOY BRAVETHUNDER CON SESTA NUEVA HISTORIA (BUENO NI TAN NUEVA) Y QUIERO MOSTRARLES ESTA HISTORIA QUE FUE LA PRIMERA PERO CON MEJOR CALIDAD Y MEJOR DESARROLLO YA QUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO ESCRIBI ERA UN NOVATO PERO AHORA TENGO UNA CIERTA EXPERIENCIA EN LA NARRATIVA, PUES YA ME DEJO DE PALABRAS, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 1: UN PAQUETE

-PONYVILLE-

NARRACION: TWILIGHT

Hoy era un dia hermoso, los pajaros cantaban, los potros jugaban, spike estaba dormido, todo iba bien, me encontraba en la biblioteca escribiendo una carta a mis padres ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no les escribia, después de un rato la envie esperando su pronta respuesta y decidi a dar un paseo por ponyville, que sea bibliotecaria de un pequeño pueblo no significa que no deba salir y me dirigi a sugar cube corner donde a comer un postre, la señora cake siempre hace los mejores mostres y le pedi el pastel sorpresa y me lo comi en una mesa cerca de la ventana donde veía pasar a todos los ponys, después de un rato decidi ir a buscar a mis amigas pero no estaban disponibles: rarity se encontraba haciendo unos vestidos ya que se aproxima la gala del galope, applejack se encontraba trabajando en su granja por que era dia de cosecha, fluttershy se encontraba cuidando a una familia de ardillas que desgraciadamente perdieron su hogar gracias al señor oso, pinkie se encontraba cuidando a los bebes cake y rainbow estaba dormida (¿en serio? Si son las 11 de la mañana) asi que mejor regrese a la biblioteca rendida para tratar de descanzar un poco, cuando llegue vi a spike leyendo una carta y rápidamente me paso el recado que era que había un paquete en SAA y decidimos ir a buscarlo pero spike estaba algo furioso ya que no quería salir.

-Twilight, ¿no crees que es extraño que hayan dejado tu paquete tan lejos en vez de dejarlo en la biblioteca?

-no es extraño, ya vez que últimamente los carteros han tenido mucho trabajo y tal vez no tuvo tiempo para entregarlo en la biblioteca

-lo se, lo se, pero por que debemos ir nosotros por el paquete, pudiste haber mandado a owlicius

-deja a owlicius tranquilo spike, que no podría con el paquete

-esta bien…-spike me respondio ya rendido, al parecer aun seguía molesto por venir-mira, ahí hay una caja

-debe ser nuestro paquete spike

Fuimos rápidamente para ver si era la caja y efectivamente lo era, era una caja color rosado con un hilo azul obscuro con una etiqueta en la parte superior de la caja

"_twilight,te envio este libro para que descifrez sus secretos,confio en ti mi fiel estudiante,tu maestra y mentora._

_-PRINCESA CELESTIA"_

-*otro libro al monton

-Spike! Te escuche

-ya ya, vámonos que me esta dando hambre

-esta bien spike, ya quiero ver de que trata este libro- al saber que era un libro casi brincaba de la emoción, espero que sea un libro de colección de starswirl el barbado o un libro de encantamientos, no lo se pero deberá ser algo interesante como para que la princesa celestia me lo haya enviado.

Durante el camino spike no paraba de quejarse sobre el peso del libro, la verdad no creo que pese tanto.

-twilight, la caja_*ufff_ pesa mucho _*ufff_ pareciera que trae piedras _*ufff _

-no te quejes spike que ya casi llegamos

-si tu estuvieras cargando la caja dirias lo mismo…- spike se detuvo frente mio soltando la caja color rosado y vi que la expresión de spike cambio maliciosamente, algo trama- oh twilie

-dime

-que tal si hacemos una apuesta

-¿de que tipo?

-no se…tal vez de que si aguantas el peso de la caja por mas de 5 segundos

-¿y si gano?

-leere el libro que tu quieras

-¿y si pierdo?

-me conseguiras una bolsa de gemas

-trato- tome la caja con mi magia pero spike la tomo con sus garras

-SIN MAGIA!

-¿entonces?

-a la antigua, sobre tu lomo pero recuerda que solo 5 segundos

Spike tomo la caja y me la puso en la espalda y rápidamente cai al suelo vencida por el peso de la caja…¡¿ENSERIO QUE CONTIENE ESTA COSA?!

-spike…

-dime twilie

-podrias quitarme la caja por favor

-con mucho gusto-spike tomo la caja y la puso a un lado y asi me pude levantar

-recuerdame conseguirte tus gemas

-con mucho gusto- vi a spike sonreir después de eso, era obvio que sabia que le conseguiría sus gemas

Despues de otro rato llegamos a la biblioteca, finalmente veria lo que contiene ese libro, debe ser algo impresionante que ningún pony había visto antes, lo tome con mi magia y rompi la caja para ver el libro, era un libro muy grande (bastante) según mi intuición parece que contiene mas mil paginas y mas grande que spike

-es muy grande

- lo se, déjame leer el titulo…-le di la vuelta al libro que tenia un color negro y tenia grabado un lobo gris y una espada en la parte inferior- LIBRO DE LAS SOMBRAS

-¿EL LIBRO DE LAS SOMBRAS?

-No lo se pero se de alguien que podría decirme quien

-¿Quién?

-zecora

-¿y tendre que acompañarte?

-No

-que bueno-spike salio corriendo hacia mi habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de el

-que hare con este dragon, por lo pronto descansare y mañana ire con zecora para enseñarle el libro

En todo el dia trate de ignorar el libro que deje en la mesa pero cada vez que lo veía me daba un escalofrio, debe de ser por la emoción del descubirmiento literario pero también sentía un miedo, siento que algo pasara en el futuro. Algo que no puedo explicar


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: UNA TRAMPA

-PONYVILLE EQUESTRIA-

Me había levantado, camine fuera de mi habitación dejando dormir a spike por que el dia de ayer se la pasó todo el dia acomodando unas enciclopedias, tome el libro y unos bocadillos para Salir de la biblioteca, durante el camino no paraba de pensar en el libro y el por que la princesa celestia me lo envio, ¿tal vez es una nueva lección para probar mis habilidades de traductora? Pero lo malo es que desconozco la letra, zecora debe tener algo relacionado con esto.

Estaba a medio camino a la casa de zecora cuando pase por sweet Apple acrees me encontré con applejack que estaba recolectando manzanas como siempre

-buenas twilight ¿que haces por estos manzanosos lares? Y ¿por que traes un libro mas alto que big mac?-applejack se quito el sombrero para limpiarse el sudor

-es que voy con zecora a que me ayude a descifrar este libro y no creo que sea mas alto que big mac jajajajaja-mire el libro que a pesar de lo que dice applejack si es grande, muy grande- pero si es grande

-como tu digas, si me disculpas hay unos manzanos que patear que tengas un bien dia.

-igualmente applejack

Retome camino a sweet Apple acrees para ir con zecora, entre al bosque everfree rápidamente ya que me sentía incomoda, después de un rato llegue a la casa de zecora, toque repetidas ocasiones hasta que la puerta se abrió por si sola, entre para verla preparando una pócima pero se detuvo al verme

-buenos días zecora

-buenos días twilight sparkle, veo que tienes un libro para leer y poder aprender

-es que no entiendo lo que dice, solo entiendo el titulo

-que problema puede tener un libro si puede sacarte de un apuro

-es que no entiendo lo que dice

-muestramelo para darle un vistazo y vere en lo que te ayudo-

Le di el libro y ella lo puso muy a leguas en un estante para abrirlo en la primera pagina

-mmmm…EL LIBRO DE LAS SOMBRAS, tiene una escritura muy antigua, según mis cálculos tiene 600 años, ¿Quién te lo dio?

-la princesa celestia

-esta bien, te dare un libro de traducción que te ayudara en tu lección

-gracias zecora- zecora se dirijio a un estante y saco un libro de cubierta verde con detalles dorados

-toma pequeña pony

-gracias zecora

-no hay de que

Tome el libro con mi magia y me diriji nuevamente a la biblioteca rápidamente ya que quiero empezar con mi investigación, llegue en menos tiempo que cuando parti, vi a spike acomodando unos libros pero no me dijo nada, tal vez ya sabe el por que de mi prisa, entre a mi salón y me encerre para no tener interrupciones, debes en cuando paraba para descanzar por que cada vez que traducia una frase me dolia la cabez y sentía un escalofrio al hacerlo.

Finalmente…finalmente acabe

-SPIKE POR FIN ACABE!-grite orgullosa para ver como entraba spike rápidamente por la puerta

-¿en serio?

-asi es, después de mucho tiempo, después de muchos dolores de cabeza pero por fin pude-me sentía orgullosa por eso aunque me daba una mala espina todo esto pero no debe ser nada, debe ser por el cansancio

-¿Cuánto tradujiste?

-solo una frase...

-¿es en serio?

-si, pero valio la pena

-pues leelo

-esta bien- tome la libreta donde apunte la frase- "UNA ACCION LLEVA UNA CONSECUENCIA POSITIVA O NEGATIVA, ESTE HECHIZO TIENE SU CONSECUENCIA DEPENDE DU SER, AL FINALIZAR DE RECITARLO TE IRAS MUY LEJOS A TU NUEVO DESTINO"

-¿Qué quizo decir eso?-dijo spike

-no lo se…-de pronto mi alrededor se empezó a oscurecer y solo sentí un golpe en la cabeza…ese libro esta maldito….


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: ANGEL

Como empezar…haber, mi nombre es angel Figueroa, mido 1.86 metros (algo alto), me gustan los videojuegos, en ciertos aspecto soy flojo por que me da pereza hacer tareas que impliquen cargar objetos o incluso moverlo…flojo.

Mi vida es pacifica (ni tanto) a pesar de las dificultades que pase aunque a veces me aburre mi rutina diaria; levantarme, arreglarme, ir a la escuela, salir de la escuela y regresar a mi casa, digamos que no me gusta socializar, en mis tiempos libres me gusta jugar en mi consola o ponerme a imaginar cosas tontas como ser un héroe de no se que o un cantante multimillonario…son tontas, lo se. Mis calificaciones en la escuela no son buenas pero tampoco son malas, pero todo lo que aprendo se me olvida en un momento a otro pero me tiene sin cuidado.

Un dia, un excelente dia por cierto por que Sali de vacaciones y como era costumbre me iba a poner de acuerdo con unos amigos que conoci por la internet que ya llevaba 2 años de conocerlos y cada vez que termina un semestre venían a mi casa a jugar una semana o ir de fiesta aunque no sea mucho de ir a fiestas, mis 3 amigos llegarían en una semana y todo va de maravilla

-bien, primer dia de vacaciones, no hay tarea. Solo yo y 24 horas de juego-me sente frente a la TV donde me puse a jugar un rato-esto va de maravilla, seria mejor si _ellos_ estuvieran aquí…

En el rato que estaba jugando me encontré con un amigo que se llama Antonio (le digo tony) y nos pusimos de acuerdo a que horas llegaría a mi casa y que compraría en el camino (por cierto, el vive fuera de la ciudad) estuvimos toda la tarde jugando pero había algo que me incomodaba, era como si algo me estuviera observando, como si algo me fuera a pasar, no se…es extraño…esa sensación no la tuve desde…mejor no recuerdo eso, aun siento su ausencia, perdónenme…

Finalmente me despegue de la TV y eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, estaba recostado en mi cama pensando en esa sensación, algo me da mala espina, no se, siento que mi _tranquilidad_ esta por acabarse. Estaba entre cerrando los ojos cuando de pronto un flash morado apareció de la nada iluminando mi cuarto, me levante y empece a mirar por toda mi habitación hasta ver una pequeña esfera morada en una esquina, me le quede viendo un rato hasta que esta esfera se empezó a mover por si sola y salio por la ventana de mi cuarto. Me levante de la cama para asomarme por la ventana y ver otra vez ese resplandor morado en el patio de mi casa y ver un bulto en el suelo "pero que rayos" pensé al ver ese bulto, Sali de mi habitación tomando un bat de baseball, baje por las escaleras y Sali directamente al patio, mientras caminaba sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, como si estuviera sobre un juego en un parque de diversiones, como si estuviera cayendo al vacio, me acerque a ese bulto y vi algo que me dejo fuera de nota..

-¿pero que mierdas?-me acerque a ver esta cosa-¿esto que es?- me acerque mas y le di de toques con la punta del bat-¿que es? ¿Un unicornio? Esto de jugar mucho ya me esta afectando psicológicamente, debo de jugar menos a partir de ahora-le volvi a dar unos toques pero se movio lentamente

-*_ayúdame…angel_

-¿esa cosa sabe mi nombre? Esto es cada vez mas raro

-_*angel…ayúdame_

-bien, si esta cosa sabe mi nombre es por algo-mire a mi alrededor y al parecer nadie se percato de nada-esto es bueno, lo que hare es una locura pero lo hare-me arrodille y tome el unicornio entre mis brazos y entre a mi casa nuevamente-¿me pregunto como es que esta unicornio llego aquí? Tal vez no lo sepa pero algo se…sabe mi nombre

Y en este momento de mi vida lo llamo: Adios vida pacifica


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: EL COMIENZO DE ALGO NUEVO

-EQUESTRIA, PONYVILLE-

NARRACION: ¿?

Mientras twilight viajaba a su nuevo destino, en ponyville no iban muy bien las cosas por la aparición de este alicornio con pelaje negro y una Cutie Mark de una estrella de 4 puntas de color blanco había aparecido a partir del conjuro que lanzo twilight, spike el único testigo ocular de este triste hecho estaba atonito al verlo reir.

-¿QUI..QUI…EN ERES?-spike trataba de no llorar para no demostrar miedo pero parecía ser imposible para el-¿QUE LE HICISTE A TWILIGHT?

-¿un bebe dragon?...un inútil bebe dragon, bien te diré solo por que tus días están contados junto con todas estas patéticas formas de vida-este alicornio con crin desgreñada de color blanca se acerco lentamente a spike con una expresión malvada-soy black pegasus, el alicornio mas poderoso de toda equestria-este ser extendió sus alas mostrando soberbia hacia spike

-¿QUE LE HICISTE A TWILIGHT? TRAELA DEVUELTA

-JA, no le hice nada, simplemente la mande a un lugar donde no volverá, ahora que el elemento de la armonía mas poderoso no esta, equestria caera en mis garras-este ser llamdo blackpegasus miro a spike con una sonrisa malvada-mas vale que hayas terminado todos tus planes de vida por que dentro de poco me conocerán

Black pegasus tomo el libro con su boca y empezó a desvanecerse en el aire dejando una estela de color negro hasta que finalmente la estela de humo desaparecio totalmente, spike aterrado por el ataque de twilight salio corriendo de la biblioteca donde rápidamente se encontró con rarity explicándole la situación y ambos fueron en busca de las demás para buscar una solución pronta y traer de vuelta a su amiga.

*MUNDO HUMANO*

Twilight estab despertando apenas de su sueño, tenia el pelo alborotado y tenia un mareo, abrió totalmente los ojos para ver a su alrededor donde vio que había unos artefactos que jamas había visto, artefactos que ni siquiera el mago star swirl explicaría, twilight se dio cuenta que estaba sobre la cama de algo o de algún pony, se quizo bajar de la cama pero cuando lo hizo vio un ser bípedo durmiendo a un lado de la cama, ella no entendia que es esa cosa pero no le tenia miedo, este ser en parte le veía como alguien en quien confiar, en su mente paso por un momento que ya no estaba en equestria.

-¿Qué es el o eso?- twilight se bajo de la cama sin despertar a este ser-¿Qué será? Tiene orejas, ojos, nariz, boca: tiene 4 extremidades pero que son esas 5 protuberancias que tiene en los cascos delanteros

-se llaman dedos- este ser le respondio con los ojos entre cerrados

Twilight brinco del susto cayendo en la cama nuevamente y este ser se levanto del suelo tallándose los ojos

-no grites…un momento...¡¿HABLAS?!

-MUNDO HUMANO-

NARRACION:ANGEL

Un unicornio que habla…un unicornio que habla…no jodan…esto es ilógico,estaba sentado en el suelo mientras veía este unicornio viéndome sorprendida, nos quedamos viendo un rato, al parecer esta algo asustada pero no a ese grado de miedo como para actuar

-creo que me tengo que presentar,me llamo angel, angel Figueroa- extendí mi mano para dar un poco de confianza aunque espero que sea una alucinación mia-mucho gusto

-m-m-mucho gus-gus-to-aquel unicornio me contesto tartamudeando, al parecer me tiene miedo-mi-mi nom-bre es twil-twilight spar-kle

-mucho gusto twilight sparkle-me levante del suelo tranquilamente o eso quería dar a entender-¿vienes?- abri la puerta de mi habitación y ella lentamente bajo de la cama y empezó a caminar temerosa

Caminamos por la segunda planta y bajamos por las escaleras, voltee a verla y veía extrañada la casa, se quedo viendo uno de mis cuadros con mis…bueno, solo los vio y bajo las escaleras donde la esperaba, estaba algo asustada pero no la veía agresiva.

-¿donde estoy?-se detuvo en seco detrás mio

-estas en mi casa

-no me refiero a eso, ¿en donde estoy?

-estas en el planeta tierra

-entonces...entonces ya no estoy en equestria-ella se sento en el suelo bajando la vista-por celestia, ¿Qué sucedió?

-mira, no se de que hablas-tome una silla y me sente frente a ella-la verdad no se de donde eres o de que hablas pero si estas aquí es por algo y si tienes dudas te las puedo aclarar

-¿que eres?

-soy un humano

-¿Qué son esas cosas que tienes en tus cascos?

-estos se llaman dedos, nos sirven para agarrar objetos

-que eran los artefactos que estaban en tu recamara

-eso es una televisión

-¿para que sirve?

-es para ver programas

-¿Qué tipo de programas?

-ok, eso es mas complicado-me quede de brazos cruzados pensando-mira después te explico, cuéntame ahora quien eres tu

-me llamo twilight sparkle y soy una unicornio

-eso lo tengo claro, pero que tienes de especial, claro además de hablar

-puedo hacer magia

-¿magia? Si eso no existe

-claro que si, te mostrare la magia-Twilight ilumino su cuerno y vi que salía en un aura color morado claro-vez, esto es magia

-si yo no veo nada, solo veo tu cuerno iluminado

-voltea

Mire hacia atrás mio para ver como levitaba una silla envuelta en ese aura de color morado claro

-ok ok, ya entendí, la magia SI existe-no puedo creerlo, la jodida magia existe, trate de controlar mi sorpresa pero es que no puedo creerlo

En ese momento nuestras barrigas gruñeron al mismo tiempo, nos reímos apenados por eso y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo de almorzar, ya eran las 10 de la mañana, a pesar de que duermo tarde no despierto con sueño.

-señor angel- twilight se me acerco en la entrada de la cocina

-dime solo angel, no estoy tan viejo

-¿Quién vive además de ti?

-…¿como?

-¿que quien vive además de ti?

-…¿por que lo preguntas?

-por que vi fotos tuyas con otros humanos y me dio curiosidad

-…-hice caso omiso y continue con lo mio-¿Qué quieres almorzar?

-no me respondiste a pesa que responderías mis preguntas pero bueno, ¿tienes bollos de fresa?

-mmmnop

-¿pay de manzana?

-mmmnop

-¿trigo? Almenos

-nop

-¿entonces?

-mmmmm….-me acerque al refrigerador para abrirlo y encontré algo que no creo que le vaya a gustar…carne

-¿y bien?

Voltee a ver a twilight y vi que se estaba acercando rápidamente al refrigerador y cerré rápidamente la puerta algo nervioso

-¿sucede algo?- me pregunto twilight extrañada por mi acción

-estee… no quieres que vaya a que te compre verduras o algo que te guste no se ¿una manzana? Jejeje

-¿ahora por que del cambio?-parece que twilight se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo

-no por nada, simplemente que no tengo nada para almorzar

-mmmmm….-twilight entrecerró los ojos dudosa-Esta bien- regreso por donde vino tranquila-luego me explicas que es un refrigenerador

Rápidamente tome un poco de dinero y Salí a comprar algo de comer, espero que no habrá el refrigerador o que este tocando mis cosas.

NARRACION: TWILIGHT

Angel salio a comprar algo de comer, este mundo posee muchas cosas raras, cosas que tardare mucho en entender. Por lo que tengo entendido angel es un buen humano, no se asusto al verme y no hizo una locura, claro, yo también estaba asustada pero luego de interactuar con el me di cuenta que es de fiar. Me acerque a un mueble de su casa y me recosté un rato por que me estaba aburriendo por que no tenia con que entretenerme ¿sera que angel tenga libros en su casa? Quiero investigar a fondo su mundo pero no quiero tocar nada sin preguntarle. A final de cuentas me dormí del aburrimiento ya que no hallaba que hacer y solo estaba meditando.

Estaba soñando con spike que estaba en la biblioteca, veía que el estaba llorando con mis amigas en la biblioteca, vi claramente su tristeza pero de pronto vi que esa imagen de mi amigas ponys y mi fiel compañero se veía eclipsado por una niebla oscura y escuchaba una risa maléfica al fondo, rápidamente sentí el pánico, el miedo, sentía como si me estuviera asfixiando, quería salir de esta pesadilla.

Reaccione finalmente para ver a angel ya de regreso y con una bolsa de color verde claro, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando mientras soñaba, me siento triste ¿Qué pasaría si no llegase a regresar a equestria? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Me sentía decaída como para sacar un conclusión lógica.

-NARRACION: ANGEL

Ya recién estaba regresando de comprar los víveres vi a twilight despertar, vi que tenia unas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, pobre, tal vez llego a este mundo por accidente y no sepa como regresar, aunque me da un presentimiento sobre ella…no se que signifique por que no había tenido un presentimiento asi antes. Twilight camino hacia donde estaba y se sentó en la mesa aun triste, me senté y empece a picarle la manzana por cortesía

-twilight ¿verdad?- empezare tranquilo para romper el hielo

-…-asintió en silencio

-¿Cómo es tu hogar?

-*bonito….

-¿y que hacías en tu hogar?

-era bibliotecaria-aun me respondía en tono deprimido, la comprendo

-¿era divertido?

-*si…

-mmmm…-tengo que romper el hielo-sabes…yo cada vez que iba a las bibliotecas rayaba los libros con tinta…PERMANENTE

Twilight alzo lentamente la vista, lo logre…no, espera, vi que alzo la vista con un coraje tan grande, creo que metí la pata un poquito.

-COMO TE ATREVEZ MALDITO DAÑASTE EL EQUILIBRO CULTURAL DEL MUNDO Y QUIEN SABE CUANTAS PERSONAS BUSCABAN ESOS LIBROS ANSIOSAS DE APRENDER PERO NO...TENIAS QUE COMETER EL PEOR CRIMEN DE LA HISTORIA,MERECES EL PEOR CASTIGO QUE JAMAS HAYA EXISTIDO ERES UN HIJO DE...

-Mentí…-quería reírme por lo que dijo, tal vez tenga buen sentido del humor

-¿Cómo?- me respondió confundida

-que mentí, vez que no era tan difícil hablar

-MINUTOS DESPUES-

Me encontraba tirado en el suelo con un gran golpe en el estomago, creo que mi broma no le gusto a twilight, solo me dio pocos golpes por que me dijo que tenia hambre y vi que se sentó a comer lo que le traje, me levante poco a poco por el dolor y me senté a comer con ella al menos para hacerle compañía por que no me podía enojar con ella. En todo el momento no dijo nada aunque ya no la veía enojada sino que otra vez se entristeció, termine de comer y regresamos a mi habitación donde la deje y me metí a bañar para bajarme un poco el dolor.

Sali de bañarme pero vestido por que no quería que me hiciera preguntas incomodas sobre mi cuerpo pero cuando abrí la puerta le vi sentada esperandome

-¿Qué pasa?

-perdoname

-¿Por qué?

-por lo de hace rato

-no pasa nada, también fue mi culpar solo quería platicar contigo pero no salio como lo planee,ven te quiero enseñar algo

Caminamos hacia la habitación aledaña a la mia y abri la puerta y había unas cajas de carton y de ahí saque unos libros que podrían interesarle

-toma-extendi mi mano-te los regalo para que leas un rato y conozcas mas mi mundo

Twilight sin decir nada tomo los libros que uno es de historia universal y otro sobre tecnología

-lee las portadas

-HISTORIA UNIVERSAL DEL MUNDO ANTIGUO Y ACTUAL-twilight puso el otro libro frente a ella aun con su magia-AVANCES TECNOLOGICOS DEL SER HUMANO-twilight soltó una leve sonrisa-gracias angel, lo aprecio mucho

-no agradezcas, puedes leer los libros un rato en mi habitación

-lo hare-twilight camino hacia mi habitación y vi que tenia una sonrisa-gracias angel

-de nada

En todo el dia ella se la paso leyendo el libro de historia al pie de la cama, pareciera que no se aburre, por mi parte me recosté pensando, ¿Por qué apareció casualmente en mi casa? ¿Cómo es que llego aquí? ¿Por qué cada vez que la veo me alegra?.

Era ya de noche y ella aun seguía leyendo, yo ya me quería dormir pero twilight estaba emocionada por los libros, le insistí varias veces en dejar el libro pero se negaba, quería terminar de leer sobre la revolución francesa hasta que le quite el libro y lo guarde en un cajón. Puse un cobertor en el suelo y una almohada para dormir, ella dormirá en mi cama hasta que regrese a su mundo o lo que tenga que suceder, ella se durmió sin antes agradecerme por ser tan amable con ella, al menos se que es cortes y agradecida, eso es bueno, eso me gusta de la gente…bueno, ponys unicornio.

Me dormi rápidamente ya que tenia sueño por que me empezó a caer el cansancio por dormir tan tarde.

Mientras soñaba sentía algo extraño, sentía un extraño miedo al estar durmiendo, estaba en un sueño donde todo mi alrededor estaba oscuro, como si esto no lo controlara yo, de pronto sentí que caía y entre en pánico, esto no es un sueño mio ¿o si? No había tenido este tipo de sueño desde su muerte…perdónenme, estaba cayendo hasta que caí sobre algo suave, mire sobre lo que cai y vi que era mi cama, mire a mi alrededor que se estaba aclarando para ver que estaba en mi habitación pero estaba vacía y no tenia ventanas, me levante de la cama extrañado por esto pero cuando me levante escuche una risa malvada proveniente de afuera de mi habitación, Salí de mi habitación extrañado por eso, baje las escaleras y vi que el ambiente cambio repentinamente; las paredes eran de color negro y en los recuadros había un ser de color dorado con un bastón pero lo que mas me inquieto era ver un bulto en el suelo y había alguien frente a este bulto, baje con cuidado las escaleras pero cuando llegue vi que era twilight, twilight estaba tendida en el suelo y vi que tenia multiples cortadas por su cuerpo y estaba inconsciente, me arrodille para tomarla y vi que este ser me veía con desprecio, no tenia cuerpo físico, era una nube negra con aspecto de humano. Sin decir nada este ser me tomo del cuello con su magia por que en su mano derecha estaba envuelta de un aura parecida a la de twilight

-ESTUPIDO MORTAL, QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES COMO PARA INERFERIR EN ALGO QUE NI SIQUIERA ES DE TU MUNDO

-*¿QUI-QUIEN ER-ERES?

-Tengo muchos nombres pero ninguno es el correcto

-*QUE-QUE L-E HIC-HICI-STE A TWI-LIGHT?

-me deshice de ella o me desharé de ella-solo vi que sonrio atravez de esa niebla espesa-dime ¿quieres ayudarme?

-*NO

-¿Cómo que no? Si yo te puedo dar lo que tu quieras: Dinero, fama, belleza, amor, TODO.

-*Te dije que no, ella es mi amiga y no dejare que le hagas daño sin importar lo que me ofrezcas

-Maldito, me desharé de ti

Sentía que apretaba mas mi cuello con su magia, sentía que el aire se me escapaba, me tomaba el cuello pero mi mano atravesaba este aura mágico hasta que escuche una voz suave pero alarmante y desperté de esta pesadilla.

-*Angel, ¿estás bien?-escuche al fondo la voz de twilight-Angel

-Twilight, ¿estás bien?-me levante rapidamente para abrazarla-si, estas bien

-¿Por qué me abrazas?

-no, por nada pero…

-pero ¿que?

-no te vayas de mi lado-mientras la abrazaba sentía una sensación cálida, una sensación que me tranquilizaba-por favor

-esta bien angel, no me ire de tu lado-senti que me correspondió el abrazo colocando su casco en mi hombro

-gracias

-¿que te paso? llevaba media hora tratando de despertarte

-soñe que alguien te había lastimado y me estaba ofreciendo fortuna para lastimarte pero no quería por que eres mi amiga, una de mis pocas amigas que tengo-corte el abrazo para tenerla de frente

-angel…-me respondió sonrojada-¿somos amigos?

-asi es twilight, somos amigos

-gracias por preocuparte por mi y por poner en claro tus ideales sobre la amistad-twilight me abrazo rápidamente regresando a su postura original-gracias

-no agradezcas, amiga-me quede le quede viendo un rato y me paso una pregunta que debí haberle hecho antes-por cierto, ¿verdad que quieres conocer mi mundo?

-…-twilight no dijo nada y vio hacia otra dirección

-dime.

-esta bien, tengo ganas de conocer tu mundo, desentrañar sus secretos, conocer todo

-jeje esta bien, cabe recalcar que posees magia y puedes hacer cosas que los humanos no hacen me gustaría preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sabes de un hechizo de transformación?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: CONVERSION

-EQUESTRIA-

NARRACION: ¿?

Había pasado un dia desde la desaparición de twilight, spike ya le había comentado a las demás sobre la aparición de este alicornio y también la trampa que contenia ese libro, applejack le pidió a spike que le enviara una carta la princesa celestia informándole de la desaparición de twilight la cual fue respondida en 10 minutos:

"_mis queridos ponys, en verdad lamento estos hechos, también quiero a twilight como si fuera mi hija pero por el momento no puedo tomar cartas en el asunto por que estoy arreglando unas actas de mercancías exteriores en manehattan pero estare investigando junto con mi hermana cuando finalice mis asuntos_

_-princesa celestia"_

La respuesta pronta pero corta de la princesa celestia inquieto un poco a spike por que el quería ver devuelta atwilight lo mas pronto posible y mas por que desconoce en que parte de equestria se encuentra perdida

-tranquilo spike, seguro que twilight debe estar bien- applejack se acerco tomándolo del hombro-ella sabe cuidarse

-asi es spike, que tal si esta en un lugar donde todos los días sean de fiestas-pinkie brinco por toda la habitación con su actitud carismática

-no seas incrédula pinkie, no sabemos donde esta exactamente y no podemos sacar conclusiones-rainbow dash tomo a pinkie de los hombros y la tranquilizo

-exacto rainbow dash aunque…-rarity intervino y se puso a pensar-…aunque que tal si esta en un lugar donde no existe la moda o las vestimentas elegantes, que horrible

-pues…yo pienso...no se…que esta en un lugar lleno de animalitos, muy chiquitos y juguetones, seria lindo

-haber, todas escuchen, exactamente no sabemos donde se encuentra twilight pero debe de estar sola o en peligro, como sus amigas tenemos que ayudarla y traerla de vuelta a su hogar con nosotras

Applejack lídero ese pequeño "equipo" de rescate el cual consistía en buscar entre los libros de la biblioteca como traer a twilight nde vuelta entre los cuales algunos a hablaban de agujeros de gusano, agujeros negros entre tantos mas con la esperanza de traer a twilight sana y salva.

-MUNDO HUMANO-

NARRACION: ANGEL

No se que hora era, gracias a la pesadilla que tuve no pude reconciliar el sueño, solo se que twilight despertó primero que yo por que cuando desperté ya no estaba, me levante del suelo y Sali de mi habitación para lavarme los dientes y bajar a ver lo que hacia twilight por que escuchaba movimiento y que ella estaba golpeando el suelo con sus cascos cuando caminaba. Baje a la planta baja para verla recostada en el sofá leyendo uno de los libros que le di, en vez de saludarme o algo por el estilo me vio de manera indiferente, como si estuviera molesta

-¿Qué sucede twilight?

-nada...canibal

-¿canibal?- me quede pensando un momento para analizar su palabra-…no me digas que

-si…

-y viste…

-si…

-¿fue mucho?

-bastante

*hace unos momentos*

Me desperté mas temprano que angel y Sali de la habitación por que me aburriría mucho, tome los libros para leer en la sala, baje a la sala principal dejando los libros sobre la mesa cuando me nacio la curiosidad de lo que había en el refrigenerador de angel ¿para que sirve? ¿Por qué lo usan los humanos? Esas eran mis grandes preguntas, me acerque a esta cosa y abri la puerta, sentí una brisa fría que sentí agradable al preincipio, era como estar en invierno pero de una manera mas reconfortante pero mi conformidad se vio nublada al ver multiples recipientes llenos de material rojo, ver esos recipientes con alimento que solo los animales carnívoros comen, que asco, rápidamente cerre la puerta asqueada. Me arrepiento de haber tomado esta decisión de abrir la puerta, mi curiosidad me causo un temor, aunque me pregunto como se seleccionaran entre ellos, no importa angel me tiene que responder.

*ACTUALIDAD*

-¿estas enojada?

-no

-¿entonces?

-indignada

-¿Por qué?

-como es que puedes comerte a los de tu especie

-"oh carajo" mmmm…es que el humano promedio tiene una dieta base de alimentos de origen natural asi como también de origen animal-me sente a su lado algo temeroso, espero que haya entendido la palabra "origen animal"

-eso me explica algo, son omnívoros pero no responde a mi pregunta

-haber "carajo"

-¿Por qué se comen entre ustedes?

-"maravilloso, simplemente hermoso" te acuerdas que te mencione de nuestra base de alimentación de origen vegetal

-asi es como también de origen…-twilight no termino su frase por que se me quedo viendo con una mirada perdida

-¿twilight?

-…-twilight me veía aun con esa mirada perdida pero no decía nada

-siento que no explique correctamente

-no sientes, no explicaste bien

-perdon-¿me disculpe?

-no pasa nada, al menos no comen ponys

-si verdad…¿quien en su sano juicio haría eso?

-mejor olvidemos esto antes que me de un ataque al corazón

-esta bien-me levante de su lado algo avergonzado por eso, espero que no crea que soy un psicópata-ire a preparar algo para los dos

-espera-twilight me tomo de la mano con su magia

-dime

-hace rato antes de ver tu barbaridad recordé de un hechizo de transformación

-¿en serio?

-asi es pero no será cosa fácil, ya que cuando lo hice por primera vez fue cuando era una potrilla…creo que accidentalmente me converti en un lagartija, bueno el punto es que si se puede pero necesito una muestra de ADN de lo que me tenga que convertir

-esta bien-camine hacia mueble donde tenia unas tijeras y me corte un mechon de cabello-toma- le di el mechon de mi cabello con que fue un poco que ni se va a notar

-necesito que te alejes un poco por que tal vez el flash te deje ciego

-esta bien, aunque no creo que sea para tanto

Twilight concentro su magia en el mechon de pelo y vi como este se aderia a su cuerpo, vi que twilight empezaba a sudar por esto, sus ojos se tornaron blancos con una luz misteriosa, su cuerpo se envolvió en un aura color rosa mientras que los pocos cabellos giraban a su alrededor rápidamente hasta que vi que su cuerpo cambio a la de una humana…una hermosa humana.

Twilight había crecido considerablemente, tanto como estar casi de mi estatura, vi que aun tenia su característico mechon rosado pero no tenia su cuerno, sus ojos seguían del mismo color a excepción de que ahora formaba parte de mi especie, estaba arrodillada desnuda cosa que me avergonzó asi que me quite mi playera y se la puse encima para no verla desnuda

-angel..twilight me hablo en voz baja-¿funciono?

-si…si funciono y de maravilla-no podía quitarle la vista de encima, se veía muy bonita

-¿en serio?

-si, en serio

twilight miro sus nuevas manos y no dejaba de mover los dedos como si fueran de juguete

-¿me podrias pasar un espejo?- twilight estiro su brazo derecho flexionandolo varias ocasiones-vaya…

-ok- me diriji hacia un cajón para sacar un espejo de mano y dárselo en la mano-toma

-vaya…-twiligt tomo el espejo con su mano doblando los dedos lentamente-asi que con los dedos pueden tomar fácilmente las cosas- twilight puso el espejo frente a su cara-sorprendente…nunca imagine que seria humana…un momento-twilight se quedo callada al poner el espejo en su frente-¿Dónde esta mi cuerno?

-recuerda que los humanos no poseemos magia

-no lo creo

-creelo

-me rehuso

-es en vano

-no soy unicornio sin mi magia

-no lo eres, eres humana

-no, esto se supone que debía ser temporal y no para siempre

-un momento, si estas segura que tienes magia aun por que no tratas de tomar el espejo con ella y asi veremos si aun la tienes

-esta bien-twilight cerro los ojos abriendo su palma

Me quede viendo el espejo mientras twilight trataba de levantarlo y vi que de su mano derecha empezó a expulsar un aura de color morado, supongo que su magia nace en esa mano en vez de su cuerno, lo veo mas lógico que ver una humana con un cuerno

-twilight, abre los ojos-twilight empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos viendo el espejo-al parecer si tienes magia a pesar de tu cambio

-eso es bueno-twilight empezó a jugar con el espejo moviéndolo por toda la sala-no se que haría con mi magia

-vamos-la tome de la mano y la levante del suelo- tienes que usar ropa, ya no eres una unicornio

-esta bien-twilight tomo mi mano y se levanto lentamente del suelo-gracias

-no pasa nada-twilight trato de caminar pero perdió el equilibrio y quedamos viéndonos frente a frente-este…al parecer no estas acostumbrada a estar en dos pies

-jejeje al parecer-la vi a los ojos y ella a los mios-estas sonrojado

-jejeje. ¿en serio?-no podía quitarle la mirada de encima…esos ojos enamoran-mejor vamos por un cambio de ropa

Ambos subimos por un cambio de ropa y le di una falda corta y una blusa blanca con diseños de estrellas, me pidió si podía comprarle un libro sobre el cuerpo humano ya que quería conocer sus secretos, espero que no se refiera a esos "secretos"

-por cierto, cuanto dura la transformación

-si bien me acuerdo, dura 24 horas a partir del momento de la transformación

-es buen tiempo

Regresamos a la sala principal donde le enseñe lo básico: caminar, correr, tomar objetos con las manos, escribir entre muchas cosas, trate de no mirarle a los ojos por que me hipnotizaban y me sentía extraño…¿Por qué me siento raro? Veo a twilight y siento una sensación muy peculiar…algo muy lejano, algo que no sentía en años, gracias a ella estoy sintiendo eso, gracias a ella ya no me siento solo, gracias a ella siento que puedo luchar otro dia mas, siento una extraña unión cuando la veo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y regresamos a mi habitación para conversar un poco de su mundo que termino llamándose equestria, me contaba cosas irreales como la existencia de grifos, de manticoras, de hidras entre muchos, al final termine teniendo una clase de biología .

-twilight…-la tome de la mano mientras estábamos sentados al pie de la cama viendo por la ventana de mi habitación.¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-dime angel-no supe la cara que puso twilight pero supongo que se sonrojo-¿Qué sucede?

-hay algo que me extraña

-¿Qué es?

-desde que te conoci me eh sentido extraño, me eh sentido diferente, siento algo extraño cuando veo tus ojos, esos ojos violeta

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-lo que quiero llegar es que me gustaría que vivieras aquí en mi mundo, por que antes de que llegaras mi vida era solitaria y ahora que estas aquí no quiero que te vayas

-esta bien, me quedare

-gracias

-pero…

-pero ¿Qué?

-pero me gustaría saber que sucedió con tus padres, desde que llegue aquí vi fotos tuyas con ellos pero desconozco que sucedió con ellos

-" me gustaría saber que sucedió con tus padres"-por que de las tantas cosas que podría saber de mi ¿por que escogio esa?

-¿angel?

-¿quieres saber?

-si angel, me gustaría saber

-esta bien…te dire lo que paso...fue hace un año yo estaba en mi ultimo año de preparatoria y todo iba bien tenia buenas calificaciones,era bueno con la fisica,en deportes...en fin...un dia estaba con mis padres caminando por la calle por que ibamos a comprar comida para la casa pero a mi me habian sostenido del cuello con una navaja y cuando grite mis padres voltearon a ver y corrieron a ayudarme pero aparecieron otros sujetos que le arrebataron todo y yo al ver eso le di un codazo al sujeto que me tenia agarrado y corri para golpear al sujeto que le quito el dinero a mi papá pero al verme el saco una pistola apuntandome,yo solo cerre los ojos y disparo...cuando los abri Vi como mi padre esteba enfrente de mi...se cruzo en la trayectoria de la bala y resibio un impacto en el pecho y mi madre al ver eso reacciono y le dio un golpe al asaltante de la pistola pero despues del golpe del coraje disparo 3 veces dando a su objetivo...despues de eso solo estuve con mi hermano 2 meses hasta que cumpli 18,despues se cambio de casa por que el tenia familia y por su esposa no me pudo llevar...quede solo...me siento culpable por eso, tengo que cargar con ese peso todos los días de mi vida

-lo siento mucho angel...no..no sabia que te habia pasado eso...lo siento-voltee a ver a twilight y vi que corria una pequeña lagrima por su ojo izquierdo

-no llores twilight-puse mi dedo en su mejilla limpiando su lagrima-no me gusta ahcer llorar a la gente y menos a mi amiga

-es que…es que es muy trágica tu historia y a pesar de eso no haz llorado

-no eh llorado por que ya no veo la necesidad pero aun me siento culpable por eso

-perdoname angel

-no te disculpes-me acerque mas a twilight que me veía con una mirada triste- me comprometo que no dejare que te pase nada malo aunque me cuete la vida por que tu eres mi amiga

-gracias angel, eres muy noble-twilight me abrazo y se lo correspondi

-de nada twilight- volvi a sentír esa extraña emoción que no daba cabida en mi mente, es extraño pero reconfortante

-no duermas en el suelo por favor

-¿Por qué?

-no quiero que un caballero como tu duerma en ese frio suelo-twilight corto el abrazo con una sonrisa-duerme esta noche en la cama…conmigo-esa ultima frase hizo que twilight se sonrojara totalmente

-esta bien, solo por que me lo pides

-gracias

No recostamos en la cama y nos dimos las buenas noches y dormimos pero sentí una extraña prescencia en la habitación pero luego sentí que desaparecio y pude descanzar finalmente

-*_ESTO ESTA MAL, MUY MAL, EL MORTAL SE ESTA ENCARIÑANDO CON LA UNICORNIO, ALGO TIENE ESE HUMANO QUE ME INCOMODA_-esa voz era de shadowblood, hermano de blackpegaus-_DEBERE INVESTIGARLO A FONDO SI ES NECESARIO_-shadowblood que estaba manifestado como una sombra desaparecio en la noche sin dejar rastro solo con su nerviosismo extraño


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: VISION

-PONYVILLE-

Ya habían pasado 4 dias desde que desaparecio twilight, sus amigas buscaron sin descanzo alguno entre los libros de la biblioteca en busca de una solución a su problema pero sin un resultado positivo

-no puede ser, no hay nada que nos diga como traer devuelta a twilight-applejack se quito su sombrero en muestra de cansancio-no lo creo

-tranquila applejack, debemos descanza por lo pronto-rarity le dio un pañuelo a applejack para que se limpie-llevamos 3 dias buscando

-por favor jackie dejanos descanzar-pinkie pie camino hacia una almohadilla que estaba en un rincón y se quedo dormida-hasta mañanita

-al parecer pinkie ya no pudo aguantar mas el sueño-rainbow dash trataba mantenerse volando-no se ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir

-este...yo tengo mucho sueño-fluttershy empezó a quedarse durmiendo mientras estaba sentada-disculpen pero yo voy a dormir-fluttershy se acomodo en su mismo lugar para dormir

-esta bien, como todas están durmiendo yo las seguire-aaplejack se sento en el suelo colocándose el sombrero de frente-¿nos sigues rarity?

-si applejack-rarity saco un pequeño de color morado y se recostó en el suelo a un lado de applejack

*MIENTRAS TANTO*

En una fortaleza de piedra en el bosque everfree se encontraba blackpegasus, el responsable de enviar a twilight al mundo humano. Se encontraba en un gran salón con una mesa ovalada en el centro planeando un ataque hacia equestria hasta que apareció un misterioso humo negro en el otro extremo de la mesa llamando su atención

-vaya, al parecer mi hermano le dieron por aparecer-blackpegasus miro desde el otro extremo de la habitación-vaya sorpresa

-hola, hermano-esta niebla empezó a hablar de la nada

-hola, shadowblood, ¿recibiste mi mensaje?

-asi es pero no te traje bueno resultados

-dime

-entre a los sueños del mortal tratando de convencerlo en que se elimine a la unicornio pero se rehuso

-¿lo eliminaste?

-no

-entonces que estas esperand-blackpegasus empezó a irritarse con la respuesta de su hermano-llevas muchos siglo en su mundo y no puedes con un simple mortal

-lo se pero…

-¿pero que?

-el humano posee algo…no lo se

-eso no me interesa, manifiéstate o haz algo pero no quiero que esa unicornio devuelta en equestria, no quiero que estorbe en mis planes

-esta bien hermano-aquella niebla empezó a desaparecer poco a poco pero solo se veía brillar sus ojos en un color rojo-como ordenes

*PONYVILLE 3 HORAS DESPUES*

-vaya, dormi de maravilla-hablo applejack despertando primero que todas-creo que todas se ven como pequeñas potrillas, seria una desgracia que alguien las despertara-applejack camino hacia su primera victima que fue rarity que estaba mas cerca-*rarity, hay un nuevo semental en el pueblo, parece ser hoitty toity

-DONDE DONDE!-rarity despertó de golpe viendo por todos lados-¿DONDE ESTA? Que quiero mostrarle mi nuevo juego de ropa…-rarity volteo por todos lados emocionada pero al darse cuenta miro enojada a applejack-que mala eres

-jeje déjate de churradas y ayúdame a despertar a las demás

-esta bien applejack aunque creo que es una falta de respeto que despiertes asi a una pony de clase

En ese momento que ellas se disponían a despertar a las demás se abrió abruptamente la puerta de la bilioteca despertando a las demás y se vieron dos figuras muy conocidas para ellas, eran la princesa celestia y la princesa luna que ambas tenían un aspecto serio pero sereno, al ver esto todas hicieron reverencia y las princesa dieron paso al interior de la biblioteca

-Evitemos las formalidades mis pequeños ponys-hablo la princesa celestia colocándose frente a ellas-mi hermana y yo venimos a saber el paradero de mi estudiante, ¿hermana serias tan amable de explicarles?

-por supuesto hermana-la princesa luna camino a un lado de la princesa sacando un pergamino-mi hermana me encargo buscar información relacionada con lo que su asistente relato en su carta y encontré un hechizo para saber su localización ya sea dentro de equestria o fuera de ella pero para eso necesitamos los elementos de la armonía como potenciadores pero falta el sexto elemento asi que mi hermana y yo compensaremos su magia usándonos como médiums asi que las necesitamos, formen un circulo las 5 portando sus elementos

Todas sin decir nada hicieron el circulo, spike tomo la caja donde estaban los elementos y se los coloco a cada una, la princesa luna desenrollo el pergamino y saio una ligera nuebla de color blanco pero era muy débil que desaparecio al poco tiempo de haberse formado

-hermana, al parecer si necesitamos ser las dos

-esta bien luna-la princesa se puso a un lado de luna-todas concentren su magia hacia nosotras

Todas asintieron y empezó a fluir la magia de sus elementos que se dirigieron a las princesas, ambas empezaron a transmitir su magia hacia el pergamino el cual se desintegro por la intensa magia recibida y se empezó a formar una niebla mas espesa, esta niebla empezó a crecer a tal punto de cubrir la mayor parte de un área de la biblioteca, ambas princesas empezaron a cansarse pero finalmente lograron abrir la ventan pero era muy opAca y solo podían distinguir a twilight en un vacio

-¡YA CASI, VAMOS ELEMENTOS, USTEDES PUEDEN!-grito la princesa luna mostrando su agotamiento-¡YA ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE SABER DONDE SE ENCUENTRA TWILIGHT!

-"Que es con lo que esta twilight"-la princesa alcanzo a distinguir una extraña figura bípeda junto con su estudiante-"espero que no este con ellos…"

-¡HERMANA, NECESITAMOS MAS POTENCIA!- la princesa luna se veía cada vez mas cansada, el sudor corria su frente-ELEMENTOS, POR NADA DEL MUNDO CORTEN SU MAGIA POR QUE SINO TENDREMOS EL MISMO DESTINO QUE TWILIGHT

-¡ESTA BIEN!-todas gritaron al unisono sabiendo que estaban también cansadas por tanto poder

-¡HERMANA, TAMBIEN CUIDA TU MAGIA POR QUE SINO NOS VEREMOS EN ESE PROBLEMA TAMBIEN!

-¡SI LUNA!

Después de un rato de estar enviando muchas cantidades de magia hacia esta niebla finalmente se logro ver a twilight; se vio a twilight sentada en un mueble de madera pero estaba en compañía de alguien o de algo, "esto" la estaba acariciando de la crin mientras twilight leia un libro, ambos se veian felices ya que estaban riendo,

-"¡NO! ESTA CON _ELLOS_"- la princesa celestia al ver esa figura corto la magia de golpe- "¿Por qué esta ahí?"

Por el acto inesperado de la princesa celestia la niebla fue creciendo mas y mas perdiendo el control causando una explosión que vio envueltas a las princesas y a los elementos mandándolas a un lugar donde conocerían a alguien diferente.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHICOS, QUE ONDA, SOY BRAVETHUNDER Y PUES ANTES DE QUE LEAN ESTE CAPITULO LES QUIERO DECIR QUE COMO ESTA ES UNA NUEVA VERSION DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA "DIVINIDAD** **MAGICA" LES DIGO QUE TAL VEZ CADA DOS DIAS PUBLIQIE UN CAPITULO NUEVO POR QUE AHORA MISMO TAMBIEN ANDO DANDO SEGUIMIENTO A "REENCARNACION" Y PARA NO CARGARME LA MANO LO HARE DE ESTA MANERA PARA QUE NO ESTEN REVISANDO MUCHO RATO, GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC :)**

* * *

CAPITULO 7: COMPAÑÍA

-MUNDO HUMANO-

NARRACION: ANGEL

Hoy era un dia como cualquiera, el sol entraba por la ventana de mi cuarto, se escuchaban los pajaros cantar, estábamos a una temperatura agradable, twilight y yo nos levantamos temprano e hicimos lo básico como lavarnos los dientes, bañarnos (le explique como bañarse siendo humana) también desayunamos algo natural, si quiero aprender de ella debo cambiar mi forma de alimentarme, ya pasados del medio dia twilight regreso a su forma original pero aún tenía la duda existencial sobre las funciones del cuerpo humano pero como no quiero darme la historia de todo fui a comprarle un libro que me salió caro porque era un libro de anatomía de nivel universitario, lo bueno que mi hermano me deja aun dinero…¿mi hermano? Regrese rápidamente a la casa para verla sentada esperándome, al verme se levanto y se me acerco con una sonrisa de bienvenida, le di el libro y ella gustosa lo tomo agradeciéndome por eso, tal vez se imagine el estado económico de este mundo o tal vez porque es muy agradecida

-¿te gusto el libro?-me senté en el sofá a un lado suyo

-si…gracias-twilight levanto la vista con una sonrisa-me gustara aprender todo sobre el cuerpo humano

-no agradezcas, hare lo que este mi alcance para que te sientas cómoda-le sonreí amablemente pero como que tuvo un afecto extraño en ella

-gra…gra…gra…cias-twilight tartamudeo twilight y se acercó hacia mi-eres muy gentil-twilight se acercó mas a tal grado de tener medio cuerpo sobre me regazo mientras ella leia el libro

-twilight…¿Por qué te acomodaste asi?

-¿te molesta? Puedo regresar a como estaba antes

-no, asi esta bien-le tome de la crin y empecé a acariciarla suavemente-asi quédate

Todo iba en orden, ya no me sentía solo ni abandonado, finalmente conseguí compañía un poco extraña pero era agradable, me sentía completo, aunque cada vez que la veo sigo teniendo esa extraña emoción. De pronto frente a nosotros se empezó a formar una extraña nube de color gris, twilight dejo el libro al ver esto y de pronto de esa nube salieron 7 relampagos azules impactando en el suelo sacando a 7 ponys de diferentes colores y a un dragon en miniatura y la nube desaparecio

-¿como es que…?-twilight camino hacia ese grupo de ponys

-twilight…¿Qué sucede?

-CUIDADO TWILIGHT-exclamo un pony con alas y crin de multiples colores como un arcoíris-MALDITO MONSTRUO

Ese pony volo hacia mi dirección golpeándome la barbilla tirandome de sentón, este pony se puso frente a mi con una mirada agresiva y no me quitaba la vista en ningún momento…si duelen sus golpes

-RAINBOW DASH! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

-tu que crees, protegiéndote de este monstruo

-No es ningun monstruo es un amigo-twilight tomo de la cola con su magia a este pony que por lo que veo es un pegaso

-mmmm….esta bien-ese pegaso me vio aun con una mirada agresiva y se hizo a un lado

-tienes amigas raras twilight-voltee a ver a las demás ponys que apenas estaban reaccionando

-Twilight!-escuche gritar al dragon en miniatura y correr hacia twilight para abrazarla- te extrañe tanto

-yo también te extrañe spike, mi mejor asistente

-twilight, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos-salio la otra pony con sombrero y acento campirano entre los ponys-nos hacias mucha falta

-lo se, también las extrañe-twilight volteo a verme con una sonrisa-les quiero presentar a…

-oh twilight, te extrañe tanto, mas que las demás, no tienes idea-esa pony con acento elegante y con crin con un exagerado flequillo abrazo también a twilight pero de manera exagerada

-rarity…me lastimas-vi a twilight como la abrabazaba ese pony elegante y le faltaba el aire a twilight

-oh perdona-este pony dejo de abrazar a twilight avergonzada

-bien, como les iba a decir, les quiero presentar a An…

-TWILIGHT-ahora vi que una pony de color rosa con crin esponjado abrazo a twilight-te extrañe tanto, extrañe tus palabras raras que no entiendo pero te extrañe

-pinkie pie, basta, estoy recibiendo mucho cariño

-esta bien twilie

-…perdón por interrumpir…-ahora hablo otra pegaso con una crin rosada y tenia un flequillo cubriéndole media cara-…yo también te extrañe tanto-este pegaso tenia rosando su casco con el suelo moviéndolo de un lado a otro

-mmmm…-voy a hablar si no dejan a twilight hablar-twilight, será mejor que atiendas a esas dos que están inconscientes-señale hacia esos dos ponys que eran los mas grandes –no se ven muy bien que digamos

Cuando dije eso todas las ponys que estaban con twilight voltearon a verme (como que están ciegas, no me vieron cuando llegaron) y todas se pusieron frente a ella rodeándola a excepción del pegaso arcoíris

-¿Qué es lo que quieres barbaján?-la pony campirana hablo primero con una mirada agresiva-no conseguiras dañar a twilight o a las princesas asi que mejor vete de aquí antes de que te tumbemos a golpes

-twilight-me senté frente a ellas para estar a su altura-¿es una broma verdad? Lo del pegaso arcoíris te lo paso por que estaba distraído pero de que una pony campirana se le suban los humos y me diga barbaján ¿barbajan? Ya nadie dice eso, ya es mas que raro para mi asi que háganse a un lado

-no dejaremos que toques a las princesas y menos a twilight-ahora hablo la pony refinada con peinado exagerado-tendras que pasar sobre nuestros casco

-esta bien- me levante del suelo tronando los dedos con una mirada indiferente-para mi será un placer

-si le haces algo a mis amigas nunca te hare una fiesta de cumpleaños y no seras mi amigo-ahora hablo la pony rosa con crin alborotado

-que mal…ya tengo miedo-seguí caminando en su dirección sin cambiar de mirada, vere cuanto duran sin que les entre el miedo, será un jueguito nadamas

-Rainbow dash-volvió a hablar la pony campirana-ayúdanos

-no puedo-respondió ella a un lado de la sala

-¿es broma? Ven y ayúdanos

-no, twilight dice que es su amigo

-¿en serio?

-es lo que eh tratado de decirles en todo este rato- twilight camino hacia mi y se puso a lado mio

-twilight, ¿ahora si puedo ayudar a tus amigas?

-si angel y perdona la actitud de mis amigas, asi son ellas

-no pasa nada pero hay una que me golpeo y se quiere ir con la suya y no me gusta quedarme con los brazos cruzados-voltee a ver al pegaso arcoíris con mi mirada seria-¿verdad?-me le quede viendo a los ojos y ella cayo de sentón al suelo temblando levemente, no le quitaba la mirada, quería ver como actuaba, como cedía a la mirada de un humano, es un pequeño juego que me gusta aplicar

-Per…per..per..per…don…este pegaso se disculpó tartamudeando mientras me veía a los ojos temblando

-jejeje-rei de la manera mas amable por que si exageraba la haría enojar

-¿por qué te ries?

-debiste haber visto tu cara, pareciera que querias llorar, debí haberlo grabado, pero bueno

di media vuelta para ver a estos dos pony que una era de color blanco con un crin multicolor y ondeaba como si hubiera aire, también vi a la otra de color azul marino con crin mas obscuro e igual que la otra ondeba como si hubiera aire, las tome a ambas con ayuda de twilight y las lleve a mi habitación para ponerlas en mi cama, las deje en mi cama y las cubrí con una manta para que no tuvieran frio, les quite los accesorios que tenían encima como las tiaras y los collares aunque viendo a la azul me parecio algo linda al momento de quitarle los accesorios.

Regrese con twilight y las demás para verlas platicando sobre lo que paso en su mundo mientras no estaba, escuche en silencio mientras platicaban

-…haber si entendí, el libro era una trampa

-sip

-de un tal blackpegasus

-sip

-quiere conquistar equestria aprovechando mi ausencia y solo nosotras podemos detenerlo

-sip, en efecto

-en nombre de celestia, entonces porque estamos aquí sin hacer nada, tenemos que regresar y defender nuestro hogar-twilight se levantó mientas las demás seguían sentadas

-twilight-se que va a tener que regresar pero por que ahora

-angel…-twilight volteo a verme preocupada-tengo que regresar a equestria, alguien quiere destruir nuestro hogar para crear su imperio

-si, si escuche eso pero…

-lo se, se de lo que hablamos pero es mi hogar

-twilight-intervino la pony arcoriris-no podemos regresar, las princesas están inconscientes y solo ellas saben como regresar usando los elementos-mostro su collar dorado que por tanto movimiento no me di cuenta

-entonces tendremos que esperar-twilight volteo a verme nuevamente-¿Cómo estaban cuando las dejaste?

-sequian igual, la blanquita tenia una cara de preocupación mientras que la azul se veía tranquila

-barbaro, ellas tienen nombre la _blanquita_ es la princesa celestia y la _azul_ es la princesa luna

-como que a tus amigas les gusta insultar a los extraños que les da asilo en su casa ¿no crees?

-dejalas, aun no te conoces

-esta bien, creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado, me llamo angel Figueroa y soy un humano, gusto conocerlas-hable en un tono mas tranquilo para ver que reaccionaron positivamente

-mucho gusto, me llamo applejack-dijo la pony campirana quitándose su sombrero

-yo soy spike-hablo el dragon

-soy miss rarity pero me puedes decir simplemente rarity-dijo la pony con crin arreglado inclinando su cabeza levemente

-yo soy la increíble rainbow dash pero me puedes decir rainbow dash la genial-la pony arcoíris se elevo del suelo con una sonrisa

-yo soy pinkie pie, la pony mas fiestera de toda equestria-dijo mientras arrojaba confeti a mi alrededor

-¿de donde saco eso?- me dejo extrañado, no tiene ni un bolsillo para sacar confeti de la nada-por cierto, ¿no había otra pegaso con ustedes?

-es cierto-twlight miro por todos lados en busca de ese pegaso-¿donde esta fluttershy? ¿alguien ha visto a fluttershy?

-aquí esta-grito pinkie pie detrás de un mueble- esta jugando a las escondidas

-haber-me levante de la silla y fui a donde estaba pinkie y efectivamente vi a este pegaso que se llama fluttershy-vamos, sal que no te hare daño-le estire mi mano y ella me dio su casco lentamente-¿Cómo te llamas?

-me-me llamo *fluttershy

-¿Cómo?

-*fluttershy

-disculpa que no te entiendo

-*fluttershy-al final puso una mirada como si quisiera llorar…que tierno

Ahora todos nos habíamos presentado como se debe, estábamos platicando de diferentes temas pero mientras platicábamos sentí una extraña presencia detrás mio pero después se desvanecio pero no me podía quitar esa amargura que me entro cuando sentí esa presencia algo rara

*HACE UNOS MOMENTOS*

La sensación que tenia angel era correcta, estaba shadowblood vigilándolos en un rincón de la sala, el veía como interactuaban y no podía hacer nada para actuar ya que el sabia que si se manifestaba seria eliminado rápidamente por un ser superior.

-¿Cómo actuare?-hablo shadowblood mientras escuchaba la platica del grupo de ponys y humano-¿Cómo hago que el humano no intervenga?

Shadowblood vio a angel por un momento y vio que de su espalda había una esfera morada tintienante, no sabia lo que era pero sentía una energía sospechosa proveniente de esa esfera

-ese humano…dejare eso para después, primero ire a informarle a mi hermano sobre este acontecimiento, le va a agradar la idea de que las princesas estén fuera y que equestria este desprotegida

Shadowblood desaparecio dejando una pequeña estela de humo en el rincón llevándose la información con el

*ACTUAL*

Estábamos sentados en la mesa cenando, se pasaron todo el dia hablando, mujeres…a pesar de todo les gusta platicar, estaban preguntándome muchas cosas de mi mundo…era muchas, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza con tanta preguntas, finalmente me pregunto rainbow dash si había modos de entretenimiento y le dije que exisitian los videojuegos cosa que le explique correctamente como son, al final de cuentas terminamos hablando de videojuegos, a rarity y a rainbow les parecio gustarle el tema por que les dio el interés de jugar a pesar de no saber como jugar

-angel…-twilight me tomo del brazo mientras hablaba con rainbow dash-¿Dónde iremos a dormir hoy?

-no lo se, mi habitación es muy pequeña para ustedes

-hay otra habitación en el segundo piso hay podríamos…-hablo twilight…

-NO!-grite sin verla a la cara-NO, esa habitación nadie entra

-¿Por qué gritas?-me pregunto twilight extrañada-…ya entendí, esta bien, entonces no quedaremos aquí en la sala

-asi es, nadie entra en esa habitación-mi mente se nublo al recordar el pasado…mierda-ese cuarto esta intacto

Después de un rato subi por unas cobijas para que no estuvieran en el frio suelo, entre a la habitación de mis padres por que hay había una caja con cobijas pero mientras buscaba entre los cajones sentí nuevamente esa presencia, me sentía extraño sentía una combinación de odio con tristeza, no me había sentido asi desde su muerte…

-*_parece que las cosas no van bien como quieres_-esa voz…esa voz es la misma que de mi sueño

-¿Qué quieres? Muéstrate-mire por toda la habitación pero no había nadie

-*_soy shadowblood_

-¿Qué quieres?

-_*vengo a rectificar mi propuesta_

-y tendras la misma respuesta, NO

-*_¿estas seguro?_

-si, muy seguro

-_das pena angel, sabes muy bien que si haces lo que te digo puedes ser feliz_

-di lo que quieras, no hare nada contra mis amigas

-_eso ya lo veremos_

De la nada ese presentimiento desapareció y ya me sentía un poco mas tranquilo, ¿Por qué me hostiga?

Regrese a la planta baja dejándoles las cobijas y se empezaron a acomodarse para dormirse, yo me quede un rato escuchando música para quitarme la tristeza de saber que dentro de poco twilight regresara a su mundo…me empece a sentir mal

-FORTALEZA DE BLACKPEGASUS-

-maestro, ya estamos listos para el ataque-hablo un general de blackpegasus mientras traía una corneta hecha de huesos de dragon

-bien…-blackpegasus camino hacia ese general con una sonrisa-Vayan, vayan y destruyan todo, quiero prisioneros incluyendo potrillos y potrancas, serán buen alimento para las tropas

-como ordene señor-aquel general salió de la habitación rápidamente

-pronto caera equestria…pronto-blackpegasus tenia previsto destruir rápidamente fillydelphia ya que si no lo hace llamaría rápidamente la atención

Blackpegasus iba a salir cuando una carta se materializo frente a el envuelta en una llama de color azul obscuro

-esta es de mi hermano-la carta se abrió frente a el y leyó la carta- asi que el humano se sigue rehusando y que las princesas están en ese mundo junto con los demás elementos, esta bien, que se haga lo que se deba hacer, mientras mi hermano hace su trabajo yo ire hacer el mio –esbozo una sonrisa malvada mientras salía de su castillo magico


	8. Chapter 8

-CAPITULO 8: CELESTIA-

-MUNDO HUMANO-

El dia comenzó muy rápido para una pony peculiar, applejack se despertó cerca de las 6 de la mañana por que ya lo lleva de costumbre, se despertó y trato de controlar su aburrimiento jugando con su sombrero o tratando de dormir pero no podía, applejack decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la sala hasta que se encontró un pequeño rectángulo con un cristal negro sobre la mesa

-¿Qué es esto?-applejack con su casco apretó el único botón frontal del rectángulo haciendo que encendiera-¿Qué chuchas es esto?-applejack miro el pequeño rectángulo de color blanco un momento-que extraño, mejor le preguntare a angel cuando despierte

Applejack dejo ese rectángulo hasta que se apagase por si solo y regreso para ver un poco mas por la habitación hasta que se encontró una caja de cartón bajo las escaleras, lo que le llamo la atención fue que sobresalía un carrete de hilo, "tal vez le guste ese carrete a la abuela Smith" pensó applejack mientras tomaba la caja y la sacaba de las escaleras "es un carrete, angel no se dara cuenta" pero mientras applejack terminaba de sacar la caja tiro una carpeta tamaño oficio con recortes de periódico en su interior que se vieron regados a su alrededor, "Familia fallece en asalto, solo uno sobrevive" applejack leyó los diferentes encabezados de los periódicos hasta que encontró un nombre conocido "ANGEL". Applejack siguió leyendo los recortes interesada por este suceso, "es por eso que angel no quería que durmiéramos en esa habitación" pensó applejack mientras leía

-Vaya, para ser amiga de twilight, eres muy entrometida-se escucho a angel detrás de aaplejack molesto-vamos, sigue leyendo, termina lo que empezaste

-NARRACION: ANGEL-

Estaba durmiendo cerca de twilight tranquilamente pero desperté al sentir movimiento, entreabri los ojos para ver a applejack estar jugando con su sombrero o dormirse pero no pudo, vi que se acerco a la mesa donde toco mi celular pero lo dejo rápidamente al no entender como funciona, vi que estaba desocupada, debe ser por se un pony de campo y esta acostumbrada al trabajo, vi que se acerco debajo de las escaleras donde tenia la maquina de coser de mi madre…¡LOS RECORTES! Me levante lentamente para no despertar a las demás, applejack murmuraba lo que leia

-vaya, para ser amiga de twilight eres muy entrometida- me puse detrás suyo, estaba furioso por que anda leyendo mi pasado-vamos, sigue leyendo, termina lo que empezaste

-perdona, fue accidente-applejack volteo a verme apenada

-si, claro…accidente-estaba furioso con ella, si quería saber le pude haber dicho, aborrezco que cuando deben hacer las preguntas no las hagan en el momento

-en serio angel perdóname, lo juro por toda mi granja

-fíjate que no te creo

-por favor, perdóname

-y que quieres que haga, ¿olvidarlo y ya? Te gustaría que fuera a tu casa y te recordara la muerte de tus padres y restregártelo en la cara como si fuera un trozo de papel-vi que applejack bajo lentamente la vista y empezó a llorar-¿ahora por que lloras?

-maldición…perdóname y ya

-...-mire la acción de applejack y trate de controlarme-… si ya armaste una escena termínala

-esta bien...-applejack se quito su sombrero y lo puso sobre el respaldo de una silla-…te entiendo angel, entiendo tu enojo y tristeza, entiendo lo que estás pasando, entiendo cada emoción que tienes, mis padres eran cosechadores de manzanas al igual que yo y mi familia, ellos era mercaderes y viajaban entre los pueblos de equestria hasta que una noche que se dirigían hacia appleloosa a dejar unos encargos cuando hubo un descarrilamiento de tren y las únicas victimas fueron mis padres, Cómo es el destino ¿verdad? De todos los ponys que viajaban en el tren esa noche solo mis padres fallecieron y el único recuerdo que tengo es el viejo sombrero de mi padre

-"la que he armado"-fue lo único que pensé al saber la historia de applejack, debo reconocer que no soy el único que paso por penas-perdóname applejack-me arrodille para abrazarla-no quise herirte

El ruido que hicimos despertó las demás viéndonos platicar sobre ese tema, aun seguía abrazando a applejack, me siento un idiota al haberla hecho llorar, me siento una basura de persona

-en serio perdóname-corte el abrazo para limpiarle las lágrimas con mi dedo-vamos, que no me gusta ver llorar a alguien sino yo llorare

-jeje, no pasa nada angel también tuve la culpa, no debi haber tocado tus cosas, no volverá a pasar

Ambos nos vimos cara a cara con una sonrisa, tome su sombrero, se lo puse y ella me volvió a sonreír, twilight y las demás se acercaron, al parecer entendieron la situación

-angel…-escuche la voz de twilight detrás mio-¿podemos hablar?

-si claro, ¿de que?

-¿como te sentíste al perder a tus padres?

-esta bien, te diré… me sentía fatal...impotente...sentía odio, tristeza; después de eso ya no quise hablar con nadie estuve 3 meses en silencio no daba crédito el hecho de perder a mis padres y que mi hermano se fuera lejos de aquí dejándome a mi suerte

-creo que la indicada para ayudarte en esto es pinkie

-asi es, yo te explicare-pinkie se acercó poniéndose a un lado de twilight-es verdad que algunos días serán tristes pero muy tristes pero eso no significa que tu vida será mala, en vez de ver lo negativo, piensa en lo positivo, busca ese rayo de sol que puede alegrar tus días

-tienes razón

-dime ¿desde cuando eres feliz?

-desde que las conocí

-mmm…bien, repite esto: yo angel prometo ser el mas feliz del mundo mundial y prometo que nunca llorare

-esta bien, yo angel prometo ser el mas feliz del mundo ¿mundial? Y prometo que nunca llorare

-bien dicho, ahora hazme 500 lagartijas por despertarme

-¡¿QUE?!

Todas empezaron a reír por la acción de pinkie, después de eso nos fuimos a preparar el desayuno excepto rainbow dash porque decía que estaba en sus vacaciones pero applejack me dijo que siempre estaba de vacaciones, pasamos un rato desayunando y a las 8 de la mañana subí a ver a las princesas pero cuando entre a la habitación solo vi a la tal princesa luna, la otra princesa no la vi, Iba a salir de la habitación pero algo me detuvo tomándome del cuello, me volteo a la fuerza y vi que era la princesa celestia

-que le hiciste a mi estudiante y a sus amigas-se acerco con una mirada amenazante-responde

-S-U-U-E-L-TE-ME, POR- POR FAVOR-puse mis mano en mi cuello para ver otra aura mágica pero de color dorado

-quisieras, ya eh visto a los de su especie y no son de fiar

La princesa celestia me seguía sujetando del cuello y salió de la habitación, paso por toda la segunda planta y bajo por las escaleras hasta quedarse a media escalera viendo a las demás platicando, riendo y a dashie durmiendo, yo estaba detrás de ella para que no me vieran. Todas hicieron reverencia porque no me han visto, rarity despertó a dashie que al ver a la princesa también hizo reverencia.

-mis queridos ponys, ¿Cómo han estado?-la princesa hablo con naturalidad como si no me estuviera sosteniendo del cuello

-bien princesa, gracias a un amigo estamos todas bien…princesa, ¿Por qué su cuerno esta brillando.

-por esto mi querida estudiante-la princesa celestia me puso frente a ellas aun siendo sostenido

-¡Princesa suéltelo, es un amigo!-vi a twilight alarmada tomándome de un pie con su magia

-¿un amigo? Esta bien-la princesa me dejo caer al suelo golpeándome la espalda

-vaya princesa que tienen twilight

-angel debio estar desorientada y lo hizo por defensa

-si claro…defensa-no le creía nada, yo la deje descanzar en mi cama, en mi cuarto y me responde asi, vaya

-ponys, vámonos de aquí que nadie de este mundo es confiable-la princesa camino hacia nosotros con un tono serio

-¿y la princesa luna?

-la llevare sobre mi espalda pero mientras mas rápido nos vayamos correremos menos peligro

-disculpe princesa pero no veo la prisa de irnos-rarity se puso a un lado mio

-te recuerdo que si twilight esta aquí fue por que alguien malvado lo hizo y por que quieria a equestria desprotegida

-princesa, las chicas me contaron que cuando me buscaban atraves del hechizo terminaron muy cansadas a pesar de su gran poder mágico

-eso no importa, vámonos-la princesa celestia me volteo a ver-humano no se te ocurra hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás-la princesa celestia dio media vuelta y subió nuevamente las escaleras y rápidamente regreso con la princesa luna en su espalda-vámonos, colóquense sus elementos-la princesa vio que los elemento esos estaban sobre la mesa-vamos pónganselos

todas recogieron sus elementos pero tristes, trate de levantarme pero por el golpe no podía levantarme y twilight me tenia entre sus cascos recargando mi cabeza, la mire y ella estaba algo molesta pero se mantenía callada

-twilight sparkle, reúnete con nosotras ahora

-lo siento princesa pero no

-¿Por qué?

-por que angel es mi amigo, el vive solo y no tiene a nadie mas que a nosotras

-¿en serio?

-asi es, angel es mi amigo

Me levante lentamente del suelo para ver en ese instante que la princesa celestia lanzo un rayo mágico sobre twilight quedando inconsciente, la tome entre mis brazos para que no cayera en el suelo duro, la princesa celestia me la quito de las manos para levantarla en vuelta en magia de color dorado. Ella volteo con lentitud y de los collares esos salieron unos rayos de diferentes colores dirigiéndose hacia la princesa, ella cargo su magia y se apareció una pequeña nube gris con relámpagos dorados, vi que la princesa empezó a sudar y la nube desapareció de golpe y ella cayo inconsciente soltando a twilight junto con la otra princesa

-PRINCESA!-todas gritaron para acercarse a las princesas y trataban de levantarla pero no podían-¿qué paso?

-tranquilas-camine lentamente hacia ellas por que me dolía el pie derecho por el golpe-está cansada por usar mucho su magia-me arrodille para recoger a celestia-no sé por qué lo hago pero lo hare

-gracias angel, ¿Qué haremos con la princesa luna?

-déjenla aquí, tal vez despierte en un rato suponiendo que ambas llegaron inconscientes-trate de cargar a la princesa pero no podía porque me dolía el cuerpo-rarity toma a la princesa celestia y ayúdame a subirla con tu magia

-esta bien

-¿angel no estas furioso con la princesa?-dashie se me acerco algo preocupada-ya sabes, el hecho que te tratara como muñeco de trapo arrojándote al suelo de golpe

-si, si lo estoy pero no puedo hacer nada pero no quiero iniciar una pelea con una princesa

-mmm angel…yo creo que debemos hablar con la princesa sobre ti para tener un buen comienzo…por que…no se…para que no te juzgue sin conocerte

-buena idea shy, debemos tratarnos como seres civilizados y resolverlo platicando

-asi se habla angel

-vamos rarity, vamos a dejarla arriba en mi cama-tome a la princesa celestia junto con rarity la subimos a mi habitación

Entramos a mi habitación y la dejamos en mi cama yo iba a salir pero vi a rarity viendo mi ropa y mis cosas como la TV y mi consola

-¿sucede algo rarity?

-no, nada-rarity tomo una camisa que casualmente estaba sobre la consola-tienes gustos peculiares-rarity miro raro la camisa que era de color verde-nunca entenderé sus gustos

-okey, vamos abajo que nos están esperando

-un momento, ¿Qué es esto?-rarity toco mi consola con su casco-parece una maquina de coser

-parece pero no, es una consola de videojuegos

-¿videojuegos? Es como atrapar al pony o ponerle la cola al pony

-no exactamente

-¿entonces?

-sirve para meternos en un personaje ficticio y tener muchas aventuras y tener grandes recompensas como oro, diamantes entre muchas cosas pero lo genial es que la mayor recompensa es que puedes demostrar que eres el mejor

-entonces vamos a probar este trasto, que lo veo elegante

-ok ok, deja lo preparo-tome la consola y todo lo que tenía para salir pero rarity se quedó atrás viendo a la princesa celestia-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-no me gusta ver a la princesa descobijada, siento que se podría enfermar

-si la quieres cubrir con una cobija están el taburete a un lado de la cama-di media vuelta y Salí de la habitación

Mientras caminaba mí alrededor se empezó a nublar y me recargue en la pared y escuche unas palabras:

Celestia muerta

El relicario

Twilight en peligro

Armadura de cristal negro

Samael

Phoenix

-*_dime angel, ¿te gusto?-_esa voz era la misma de

_-_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién eres?

-_*me llamo shadowblood_

-fuiste tu el que trato de matar en mi sueño ¿verdad¿-trate de recomponerme dando unos pasos cortos

-*_así es_

_-_¿Qué quieres?

-*_te repito por última vez mi oferta, haz lo que yo te diga y te daré lo que tú quieras_

-por segunda vez como te dije esa vez es que no

-_*…bien, lo que escuchaste son elementos claves para tu sufrimiento-_la voz de shadowblood se empezó a escuchar con eco y desapareció en el fondo

-…espero que no haga nada malo-finalmente termine recuperando el equilibrio y retome mi camino

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuche a rarity salir de mi habitación así que la espere, ella me vio a mitad de las escaleras y me ayudo tomando unas cosas de la consola, bajamos y lo instale en una pequeña TV que tenia en la cocina, lo puse en la sala y nos pusimos a jugar.

La que demostró mucho interés fue rarity por que en todo el rato ella reía de la emoción y conforme jugaba se hacía mejor, twilight no le gustó mucho ese juego que era un FPS (First Person Shooter) y ni hablar de fluttershy que casi se desmayaba por la _violencia_ que contenía aunque era divertido

-angel-twilight se puso a un lado mio evitando mirar la TV-¿podemos hablar?

-si, dime

-pero a solas

-esta bien-me levante de donde estaba sentado dejando el control para que pinkie lo tomara

-angel, he estado pensando desde que ellas están aquí pudiéramos convivir como amigos como ir a días de campo, paseos y todo eso

-pues ahora que lo dices estaría bien pero…-voltee a ver a la princesa luna que estaba recostada en el suelo con un cobertor y recargándose con una almohada-¿Qué hay de sus princesas?

-pues…

-ya sabes como estuvo la princesa celestia cuando me vio y no fue agradable

-pues si pero…

-pero que…

-pero quiero pensar que actuó asi por que no te conoce pero con el tiempo ella confiara en ti aunque se me hace raro el cambio de actitud, asi no es ella

-y que hay de la otra

-la princesa luna es muy reservada pero también es buena

-pues haz algo para despertarla o no se, ¿conoces un hechizo o algo?

-asi es-twilight camino a un lado mio para ponerse frente a la princesa luna-lei hace unos meses sobre un hechizo para despertar en caso de que el pony sufriera pesadillas aunque no me gusta el nombre del hechizo

-¿Cuál es?

-levanta muertos

-no pues, ya me imagino por que- me pare a un lado de ella-pues despiértala y preparala para la noticia

-esta bien-twilight cerro los ojos y su cuerno empezó a brillar en ese aura morado-todo saldrá bien…espero

-eso espero

Vi que twilight empezó a sudar y vi que el aura de su cuerno creció a lo ancho aunque no fue tanto y se lo lanzo pegando en su cuerpo, vi que la princesa luna empezó a moverse de un lado a otro y abrió los ojos lentamente

-…-la princesa luna me miro sin decir nada y miro a su alrededor-¿Dónde estamos?

-princesa-twilight hizo reverencia a mi lado-estamos en el mundo humano

-¿mundo humano?

-asi es, mundo humano-twilight volteo a verme algo tranquila

-…-la princesa luna volvio a verme y se levanto quitándose el cobertor

Para ese entonces todas dejaron de jugar e hicieron reverencia alrededor de la princesa luna, para ser honesto, ella se ve mas tranquila que la princesa celestia

-¿como fue que termine aquí?

-según me contaron mis amigas que cuando trataban de saber donde me encontraba hicieron un hechizo pero algo salió mal mandándolas a este mundo pero cuando llegaron quedaron inconscientes

-¿y mi hermana?

-se encuentra descansando en la segunda planta…mi habitación

-…-ella volvió a verme en silencio-perdona mis modales, ¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre es angel Figueroa

-mucho gusto joven Figueroa, supongo que esta es su humilde morada, muchas gracias por acogernos en su hogar-la princesa hizo una pequeña reverencia frente mío

-no fue nada, en serio

-sobre mi hermana, ¿Cómo esta?

-esta bien pero me ataco

-¿lo ataco?

-así es, hace rato fui a ver como seguían pero ella no estaba en la cama y cuando iba de salida me ataco tomándome del cuello con su magia y trato de regresar a su hogar pero como estaba débil termino desmayándose

-que extraño, mi hermana no es así

-ahora que la princesa luna esta despierta supongo que podemos estar tranquilos pero ¿quien cuida del reino? ¿y cuando regresaremos a equestria?

-con toda la cantidad de magia que mi hermana y yo gastamos supongo que estaremos aquí un rato mas y respecto al reino no te preocupes, mi hermana y yo _contactamos_ aun escuadron de elite para que protegieran equestria aunque les cueste la vida, se hacen llamar los nightmare wolves.

-entonces todo esta bien por lo pronto-twilight volteo a verme con una sonrisa-asi es, entonces vas a querer que vayamos aver como es el estilo de vida humano

-si asi te refieres con lo de ir de _paseo_, si

-esta bien, les explicare el proceso de pony a humano

-disculpe angel pero me podría llevar con mi hermana

-si princesa, sígame- subimos las escaleras y la lleve hasta mi habitación donde estaba la princesa descansando, ella se quedo para hacer guardia y yo regrese pero fui nuevamente a la habitación de mis padres para buscar algo de ropa para las demás-haber, se que deje por aquí unas cajas con ropa de mujer, pero no se donde

Mientras buscaba sentí nuevamente una presencia negativa, voltee hacia donde provenía esa esencia para ver a alguien parado frente a mi, era casi transparente pero emanaba un aura de color morado, tenia el aspecto de un humano pero tenia una capucha rasgada y maltratada

-dime angel, ¿te gusta mi ropa? Es para los días de verano-me empezó a hablar en un tono burlón

-si claro…de verano

-dime angel, vengo por ultima vez a proponértelo, vas a matar a la unicornio ¿si o no?

-por tercera vez es un no, no dejare que le pase nada malo

-bien…-el cambio a un postura mas prepotente-recuerda angel, la muerte de uno es la salvación de muchos-después de que digiera eso vi que desapareció pero cambio a la forma de un pony para terminar desvaneciéndose totalmente

-espero que ya no me moleste, fastidia mas que un mosco a la medianoche

Volví a buscar la ropa y finalmente la encontré, estaba debajo de la cama dentro de una caja de cartón, cheque si la ropa estaba limpia y si, si esta limpia, perfecta para las chicas

Regrese a la sala para mostrarle la ropa a las demás aunque a rarity no le convenció mucho porque me comento que era ropa muy simple y que le faltaba _ENCANTO_

-bien chicas, espero que con esto pasemos desapercibidas y con el aspecto de humanas nos sintamos libres de explorar

-ESTO VA A SER EMOCIONANTE-Pinkie grito de felicidad a un lado de applejack

-angel, nos podrías regalar un mechón

-OK OK, voy por las tijeras…-tome las tijeras que estaban guardadas en un cajón en una esquina de la sala-…lo bueno que tengo el pelo largo y no se notara la falta del cabello-me corte un mechón de la parte de la nuca donde casi no se notaría la falta de cabello-toma

-gracias-twilight tomo el mechón con su magia y se acercó a las demás poniéndose en medio de ellas-todas quédense quietas

Twilight disperso el mechón a cada una de sus amigas y vi que cada cabello empezó a girar a su alrededor, twilight empezó a levantarse del suelo junto con las demás y sus ojos brillaron hasta que un flash me impidió ver el cambio hasta que vi a cada una arrodillada en el suelo…eran hermosas.

Todas se veían hermosas, Rainbow dash termino con una estatura de de 1.75 con su marca en su hombro izquierdo, su cabello era de color negro pero daba un ligero tono de arcoíris en el cabello, sus ojos eran de azul cian.

Pinkie pie al parecer era un poco baja creo que media uno 1.70 Su cabello era rizado color rosa...bueno era de color rosa obscuro ,largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos color azul marino.

Applejack era la mas alta casi de mi estatura como de 1.84,era rubia su cabello era aún más largo que el de pinkie pie le llegaba casi hasta la cadera,sus ojos eran verdes claros.

Fluttershy tenia la misma estatura de pinkie al igual que rainbow, su cabello era rosa claro,cabello lacio y un poco largo y ojos color azul cielo.

Rarity tenia la misma estatura de twilight su cabello seguía igual de arreglado y de tono morado casi negro, era ondulado y llegaba hasta la media espalda sus ojos eran azul rey.

-ANGEL-escuche a rarity gritarme desde el suelo

-mande…

-¿como nos vemos? ¿parecemos humanas?

-si parecen humanas…todas están hermosas

- SOY HUMANA SOY HUMANA SOY HUMANA SOY...

-basta pinkie-rainbow dash se levanto del suelo tambaleándose un poco-¿como me veo yo?-me dijo con una sonrisa-se honesto y no me digas nada cursi

-pues te vez bien…todas se ven bien

-y yo angel…como me veo…si no te molesta decirme

-te vez bonita shy, en serio

-gra…gracias angel-vi que se ruborizo y miro hacia un lado apenada

-angel…-twilight me tomo de la mano desde el suelo

-mande

-no nos veas desnudas-me dijo sonrojada y con una mano tapándose el pecho-depravado

-cierto cierto perdón-di media vuelta tapándome los ojos y solo escuchaba murmullos por parte de twilight y de ellas

Despues de un rato ellas terminaron de cambiarse y me dijo twilight que ya podía mirar, las mire detenidamente y la verdad la ropa les quedaba a la perfeccion **(NA: PUEDEN IMAGINAR LA ROPA QUE USTEDES QUIERAN PERO DE PREFERENCIA LA ROPA DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS)** durante la mañana estuvimos twilight y yo enseñándoles a caminar y todo lo básico cuando de pronto mi celular empezó a sonar desde la mesa, asi que me acerque algo extrañado por que nadie me habla por teléfono solamente ellos…mierda

-¿bueno? ¿Quién habla?-que no sean quienes yo creo que son

-como que quien habla…-esa voz….marco-soy yo marco animal

-¿que quieres marco?…-voltee a ver a las demás que me veian extraño, debe ser por mi nerviosismo-¿que paso?

-estamos afuera de tu casa, ven y ábrenos

-carajo

En este momento me siento perdido, no se me ocurre nada para resolver esto, mis camaradas de videojuegos estaban esperándome afuera de mi casa y tengo a 6 ponys-humanas y a un dragon dormido debajo de la mesa. Tome a spike y lo subi rápidamente dejándolo en mi habitación y Sali casi corriendo ignorando a la princesa luna, no se me ocurria nada para que mis amigos no pensaran nada extraño.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: LOS NIGHTMARE WOLVES

-EQUESTRIA-

Mientras angel regañaba a applejack por leer las notas de los periódicos en equestria se estaba turnando de un ambiente tranquilo y próspero a un campo de batalla empezando con un poblado que muchos conocían como fillydelphia, lugar de los mejores modelos de ropa y escritores de novelas entre muchos mas. Blackpegasus tenia en mente este lugar por que rebosaba de ponys trabajadores y quería esclavos para edificar poco a poco su reinado de caos junto con sus generales asi que por eso escogio ese lugar.

Blackpegasus estaba sobre un edificio al centro de la ciudad mientras sus guerreros destruían las casas para hacer que los pobladores abandonaran sus casas pero mientras sus guerreros destruían un pequeño orfanato algo los decapito, el algo extrañado volteo a ver quienes mataban a sus guerreros y capto varias figuras volando y matando a sus guerreros a lo lejos.

-Mierda, pensé que habían muerto-murmuro blackpegasus-tal vez esa vez lo hice mal

Blackpegasus tenía en mente quienes eran, el nunca los olvidara, blackpegasus sintió una presencia conocida y levanto la vista para ver un unicornio encapuchado sobre el tejado de una casa aledaña, esa unicornio encapuchada era alta tanto como la princesa luna, de la capucha sobresalía su crin que era de color verde azulado obscuro, se veía que incluso en la parte trasera de la capucha salía y ondeaba con el viento denotando liderazgo, este unicornio empezó a caminar hacia blackpegasus y su capucha se movía con el viento mostrando su cutiemark que era un arco nórdico con detalles azulados en el cuerpo y una flecha con punta de trueno, conforme caminaba se revelaron sus ojos mostrando que eran de color rojo carmesí, este pony se quedo de pie al borde del tejado viendo a blackpegasus

-vaya Darklove, al parecer sobreviviste en el tártaro-hablo blackpegasus-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Sabes que es casi imposible

-eso no te incumbe-Darklove se quito su capucha para mostrar su cara-y no soy la única…-darklove volteo hacia su lado derecho-…chicos, salgan

De los edificios del fondo salieron diferentes figuras encapuchadas viendo en la dirección de ambos, se notaba que había diferentes tipos de pony como pegasos ,unicornios y terrestres, todos parecían tener un aspecto serio.

Un pegaso voló hacia Darklove poniéndose a su lado

-capitana, cuando ordene empezaremos con el contraataque

-bien, empiecen de una vez Bravethunder, dile a Noblesoul y a Whiteflash que organicen a sus respectivos escuadrones

-entendido capitana-Bravethunder salió volando levantando su casco dando la señal de contraataque oficial

-¿crees que tu patéticos camaradas podrán detener lo inevitable? Se avecina la muerte y destrucción para los que se opongan a mi

-patrañas-Darklove cargo su magia materializando un arco casi parecido a su cutiemark y una flecha de luz-¿que te parece? Maestro…

-nada mal…pero olvidaste algo…-blackpegasus empezó a cargar su magia oscura-¡YO SIEMPRE SERE TU MAESTRO!

Blackpegasus uso su magia sobre si mismo haciendo brillar su cuerpo de alicornio cambiara brusamente haciendo que su cuerpo cambiara a la de un ser bípedo con un par de alas oscuras con una gran túnica negra cubriendo su nuevo cuerpo con una espada de oja negra y mango plateado y un escudo con un emblema de halcón

-¡TU ARCO NO DETENDRA A UN DIOS! ¡TU MAS QUIEN NADIE SABE ESO!-blackpegasus volo hacia Darklove con la espada de frente

-si quieres un pedazo de este pastel tendrás que bailar primero-darklove brinco del tejado hacia otro disparando sus flechas de luz -veremos si consigues soportar esta pieza de baile

-JA…cada dia mas rebelde Darklove-blackpegasus evadió las flechas como si nada- y a la vez mas inútil

Ambos empezaron a pelear esperando que el plan que tenia Darklove funcionara.

En otra parte de fillydelphia se encontraba aquel pegaso llamado Bravethunder de color azul verde y crin rojo claro portando un arco de color negro con tonos grises, este arco funcionaba atraves de poleas que cuando se jala la cuerda en el reposa flechas se activa disparándola junto con una bolsa con flechas a un lado de su pecho para colocarlas en el arco con la boca. Bravethunder disparaba flechas hacia los guerreros de blackpegasus dándoles en la cabeza matándolos y desintegrándose

-¡RAPIDO HERMANOS, TENEMOS QUE EVITAR QUE ESTE PUEBLO CAIGA!-Bravethunder volo sobre sus camaradas que peleaban en por suelo y por aire-¡POR LAS PRINCESAS!-Gritó Bravethunder dirijiendose hacia sus camaradas Noblesoul y Whiteflash-¡RECUERDEN QUE LA UNION HACE LA FUERZA!-Bravethunder vio que sus 2 camaradas estaban rodeados por los guerreros de blackpegasus-¡APOYEN A NOBLESOUL Y A WHITEFLASH! ¡NO SALIMOS DEL TARTARO POR NADA!

La batalla ya había empezado, ambos bandos se encontraban luchando pero llego el punto que los nightmare wolves empezaron a cansarse excepto Noblesoul y Bravethunder que ambos peleaban casco a casco ante su enemigo cuando vieron a un potrillo siendo perseguido por uno de estos guerreros que eran un cruce entre pegaso y gárgola, Ambos vieron que era perseguido y se abrieron una ventana entre este montón de monstruos

-Bravey, estas listo para enseñarles a no tocar a pequeños inocentes-Noblesoul dijo confiado mientras volaban hacia ese lugar

-claro noble, tu izquierda y yo derechga-respondio Bravethunder con confianza

Ambos salieron de golpe aprovechando la rapidez y la agilidad de Bravethunder y el estilo de combate cercano de Noblesoul se abrieron paso entre los monstruos para salvar a aquel potrillo.

Los monstruos arrinconaron al pequeño con sus armas hasta que de pronto se escucho que el monstruo cayo al suelo con una flecha en la cabeza desintegrándose y después de ese el otro con un cuchillo arrojadizo en su pecho también desintegrándose frente al pequeño atonito

-hey pequeño ¿estas bien ¿- dijo una extraña figura desde el otro lado del campo

-….si…-respondio el potrillo algo asustado

-vez, lo traumaste de por vida-dijo otra voz a un lado de la otra figura-gracias bravey

-¿Quiénes son?

-tenemos muchos nombres pero llámanos Nightmare wolves

-…gracias, muchas gracias

-no agradezcas, solo lárgate de aquí y busca a tu familia, debe de estar preocupados por ti

El pequeño potrillo salio corriendo dejando a esas dos figuras que eran Noblesoul y Bravethunder con una sonrisa

-¿cómo le ira a la capitana noble?

-no lo se pero conociéndola se encontrara bien

-tienes razón-Bravethunder volteo a ver al cielo para ver dos figuras peleando una lanzando flechas y otra con una espada dirigiéndose uno contra el otro

-vamos bravey, vayamos a ayudar a los demás-Noblesoul salio volando dejando a Bravethunder

-Esta bien-Bravethunder salio también volando poniendo su arco en la espalda

Mientras tanto en el cielo de fillydelphia, Darklove y Blackpegasus peleaban sin césar pero llego un punto que Darklove empezó a cansarse por usar tanto sus flechas mágicas y simplemente se enfocó a bloquear el ataque de espada de blackpegasus

-no que tenias un As bajo la manga, me decepcionas mucho Darklove-dijo Blackpegasus parándose sobre un astabandera

-eso es lo que tu crees..esta pequeña tiene sus sorpresas

-no pareciera-blackpegasus solto una sonrisa burlonda frente a ella

-si parece

-¿Por qué?

-por que mientras estabas peleando inútilmente contra mi tus guerreros perecieron frente a los mios-Daklove volteo a ver a su alrededor para ver como mas de la mitad del ejercito de Blackpegasus iba perdiendo-y ahora haz perdido a mas de la mitad de tus guerreros, lo que me indica que perderas

Blackpegasus al escuchar eso volteo a ver a su alrededor para ver que las casas ya no estaban en llamas, los negocios no eran destruidos, todo iba en su contra, Blackpegasus regreso a su forma original ordenando a lo ue quedaba de su ejercito que se retirara, antes de irse miro a Darklove furioso.

-Disfruta tu victoria por que este reino caera y sus princesas perecerán

-eso nunca pasara mientras vivamos-Darklove se puso en posición militar-Por que mientras haya injusticia en equestria nosotros estaremos ahí y protegeremos a todo ser inocente en nombre de la justicia, la paz y por las princesas

Blackpegasus hizo una mueca de odio para desaparecer dejando una cortina de humo negro para que el viento se lo llevara.

Darklove relajo su cuerpo y camino por el tejado en busca de ambos compañeros en busca de reportes de daño y bajas

-¡CAPITANA!-Grito Bravethunder volando hacia ella

-oh brave, es bueno saber que sigues con vida, informes-Darklove empezó a bajar del edificio junto con Bravethunder

-como ordene, impedimos que fillydelphia cayera, en cantidad de heridos son pocos; solo unos potrillos y unos ponys ancianos, daños a la estructura de los habitantes media pero se recuperaran rápidamente, no tenemos bajas lo malo es que nos estamos quedando sin armamento por que muchos de nuestros hermanos perdieron sus espadas mientras combatían y me estoy quedando sin flechas

-…no importa-Darklove camino hacia la calle principal para detenerse en seco-recuerda que nosotros luchamso incluso con los casco…-Darklove volteo a ver a Bravethunder extrañada-por cierto, donde se encuentra tu hermano Noble

-se encuentra comiendo capitana

-te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre de pila

-esta bien capi..digo, Darklove, Bravethunder se encuentra comiendo en una casa de campaña dice que si lo hace se hara mas fuerte

-Noblesoul nunca entendio y nunca entenderá pero bueno…-Darklove empezó a mirar el cielo de equestria-reunete con Whiteflash,Diamondblood,Noblesoul y diles que vengan conmigo, necesitamos una estrategia por si esto vuelve a suceder

-como ordene capitana…digo, Darklove-Bravethunder salio corriendo hacia el sur dejando a Darklove sola

-Bien…es hora de levantar el sol-fue lo único que dijo para quitarse su capucha-princesas regresen pronto-dijo darklove mientras cargaba su magia


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: MAS COMPAÑÍA

-MUNDO HUMANO-

NARRACION: ANGEL

-carajo- fue lo único que dije después de escuchar la voz de marco

-ABRENOS, HACE FRIO!

-SI SI, YA VOY…-voltee a ver a las ponys humanas que al verlas no entendían la situación-chicas, necesito que vayan al segundo piso y se encierren en mi habitación

-¿Por qué angel? ¿hay un problema?-Se acerco twilight algo extrañada

-no no, no hay ninguno pero es que ellos no saben que están aquí y conociéndolos van a malinterpretar

-¿malinterpretar?

-asi es

-YA ABRENOS, SE ESCUCHAN VOCES-volvio a gritar marco

-Rapido, suban-las tome a todas y subimos las escaleras para dejarlas en el pasillo-aquí quédense-las deje en el pasillo y baje rápidamente las escaleras para abrir la puerta-Que onda-los mire a los 3 de frente y ellos me veian extraño-¿sucede algo?...

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle-vi que twilight paso a un lado mio haciendo un saludo de reverencia-es un placer conocerlos

-…-me le quede viendo a twilight atonito, ¿ahora que hago?-…

-Angel…

-…mande…-voltee a ver Tony asustado

-dime, ¿contrataste a esa Maid española que te recomendé?

-NO!, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-por la manera que nos recibió…-respondio William, otro amigo mio-fue de manera refinada

-no seas asi, es una amiga-tome a twilight de los hombros y ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa, a pesar de que no hizo caso cuando les dije que se ocultaran no estaba enojado-vengan pasen- entramos los 4 para ver que las demás esperando sentadas en la mesa-CARAJO…

-angel, dínoslo-ahora hablo marco tomándome del hombro-quieres hacer un maldito harem ¿verdad? Maldito envidioso

-¡NO!-conocia un poco de ese significado de la palabra pero no a ese grado-¡SON AMIGAS Y YA!, no me obligues a correrte a patadas por malpensado

-ok ok, tranquilo-marco regreso hacia atrás dejando su maleta aun lado de la puerta-pareces actriz de telenovela

-angel…disculpa-fluttershy se acerco a mi lado algo preocupada-¿Qué es harem?

-este…-¿que hago? ¿que hago?-es de mala educación hacer preguntas frente a los invitados

-oh, perdona-fluttershy regreso a las demás que estaban levantándose también de la mesa

Todas se acercaron a Marco, Antonio y William para empezar a platicar con ellos y conocerlos, pasaron 1 hora conversando y yo por mi parte seguía algo nervioso por que que tal si descubren que no son de este mundo y no se que pasaría, tal vez reaccionen de manera negativa pero no se…*ANGEL

-ah, Dime-voltee a ver a quien me hablaba para ver a twilight-¿Qué sucede?-al parecer quede en trance por lo que sucedía frente a mi

-eh hablado con tus amigos y con las chicas para salir todos juntos hoy

-¿estas segura? No te preocupa el hecho de…bueno ya sabes…*eso-señale hacia su mano derecha la cual es donde proviene su magia

-no me preocupa-twilight levanto su mano viéndolo-regresando al tema, ¿estas de acuerdo o no?

-pues si estoy de acuerdo

-gracias-twilight camino hacia las escaleras y volteo a verme-le ire a informar a tu ya sabes quien-subió las escaleras y yo me quede sentado viendo como todos platicaban tranquilamente

-bien…-me levante de la silla para acercarme a los demás-¿que haremos al rato? ¿Trajeron algo consigo?

-pues yo traje unas películas y unas series para al rato-respondió William abriendo su maleta

-yo traje dinero para comprar comida- saco marco su cartera-y unas sexys fotos-abrio su cartera para ver que tenia

-yo traje mi cariño-respondió tony con una sonrisa

-que chistoso…-respondi algo indiferente

-por cierto, cambiando de tema-hablo William para ver a las demás chicas-¿de donde son?

-somos de equestria…-hablo rainbow pero rarity le puso la mano en la boca

-jeje ignore eso joven William-rarity respondio con una sonrisa nerviosa-esta algo agotada por el viaje

-"espero que no se den cuenta"-fue lo único que pense al verlas asi, estaba nervioso

-diganme como se divierten qeui, ¿tienen fiestas? Por que a mi me gustan-hablo pinkie con una sonrisa alegre

-ni siquiera se te ocurra marco-fue lo primero que dije al escuchar a pinkie y ver a marco con una sonrisa

-maldito, ni siquiera he hablado-marco me respondio algo enojado

-la costumbre marco, la costumbre

-angel…¿y teresa?

-¿Quién?

-si, teresa la alta con mechón rosa

-Ah twilight, voy por ella-me levante de mi asiento para subir las escaleras y entrar a mi habitación-Twilight, ven, baja

-un momento-vi que twilight hablo con la princesa luna sobre ciertas cosas relacionadas con su mundo para luego hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación conmigo-vamos, la princesa sabe que saldremos

-¿y spike? ¿Dónde esta? que no lo veo desde hace rato

-se quedo con la princesa luna pero estaba durmiendo en la cama con la princesa celestia como es un bebe dragón necesita tomar de vez en cuando una siesta

-ya, espero que no deje escamas en mi cama-bajamos para verlos platicando nuevamente-bien, ¿todos listos?

-asi es-hablaron al mismo tiempo

-bien, vámonos-me acerque a un cajón y saque mi cartera donde tenia tarjetas de crédito que me dio mi hermano…asi es, mi hermano-vámonos que será una caminata larga- salimos de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros, solo espero que la princesa luna no haga nada extraño.

Nos fuimos caminando todos juntos en grupo, al principio las chicas se asustaron al ver los vehículos (cosa que Marco, Tony y William vieron) pero les explique que era un medio de transporte para ir y venir de diferentes lugares, llegamos al centro de la ciudad y como siempre había mucha gente cosa que puso nerviosa a fluttershy pero la tranquilice por que quería llorar.

Pasamos a diferentes tiendas cosa que a todas le gustaron en especial a rarity y a twilight por las bibliotecas, todo iba bien. Habíamos entrado en un mal Donde todos tomaron diferentes caminos para explorar. Me encontraba en la sección de videojuegos buscando unos repuestos para mi mando pero algo me llamo la atención

-¡ANGEL!-escuche la voz de rarity a lo lejos haciendo eco por toda la tienda-¡VEN RAPIDO!-escuche nuevamente su voz y Sali del área de videojuegos para ir rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella

-Dime ¿que pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿te lastimaste con algo?-le pregunte apenas llegando tomándola del hombro

-comprame esto por favor-volteo a verme con una cara de perrito triste sosteniendo un vestido de noche de color rojo-Por favor

-…-no dije nada y tome el vestido-no jodas…-vi la etiqueta para ver que valia mas de 3,000 pesos-es algo caro, bueno, muy caro-mire a rarity y su cara se volvio aun mas triste

-pero…pero, es lindo lo suave que esta-seguia haciendo ese gesto hasta que sus ojos se vieron cristalinos-pense que me querias

-este, si te quiero pero….-no se me ocurria nada que decir…-esta bien…llevatelo-vi que hizo una gran sonrisa y me abrazo

-GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

-si si, ya ya, busquemos a las demás antes que me duela la cartera

-ANGEL! VEN!-escuche esta vez la voz de rainbow dash por toda la tienda

-ven rarity, cuando nos vayamos lo pagaremos

Caminamos a traves de la tienda buscando a dash que rarity la encontró en la sección de deportes

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿me lo compras?

-…-mire a lo que tenia dash en las manos y eran un balón de soccer oficial y claramente vi el precio. 1,000 pesos-…ya llevatelo

-Jeje eres cool-rainbow dash me dio un leve golpe en el hombro-gracias

-no agradezcas, en serio, no agradezcas, neta, no agradezcas-de pronto sentí que alguien jalo de la manga de mi camisa varias veces

-disculpa angel…-voltee a ver a quien me jalaba la manga para ver a shy-podrias venir conmigo por favor-shy dio media vuelta mientras me sostenia de la manga

-este…si, vamos-caminamos hacia una sección del mall donde terminamos en una sección muy peculiar, en la de mascotas-shy, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-…oh-shy me solto para dirijirse a una mesa con una caja de carton donde había un grupo de cachorros-pero que lindo-shy tomo un cachorro de pelaje negro con manchas cafés y regreso frente a mi- mira que lindo es angel-shy acaricio a este cachorro detrás de la oreja-¿me lo comprarías por favor?

-este…-mire a shy sonriendo y la verdad si se veía bonita sonriendo pero no podía gastar mas dinero-shy…perdona pero no puedo comprarte una mascota

-¿Por qué?-vi que shy puso una cara de tristeza profunda-si es muy lindo

-si, lo se pero los cachorros son mucha responsabilidad para ti

-pero…pero…yo si puedo-shy bajo lentamente la vista mostrándome su tristeza-yo puedo…yo tengo muchos amiguitos en mi casa y todos son buenos y obedientes-shy levanto la vista y vi que corrió una lagrima por su ojo

-vamos angel, no seas mala onda-hablo dash a mi lado algo seria-la conozco desde que eramos potrillas, yo se que podrá

-…-me quede en silencio pensando, la verdad terminare gastando mucho dinero por ellas como para que se vayan tan pronto -…

-angel, no seas malo con ella

-…esa bien, puedes llevártelo, como puedo negarte algo-camine hacia la caja de la sección y pague por el cachorro que fueron 5,000 pesos y fluttershy me abrazo amablemente por el gesto que por cierto sentí calido y apacible

Estuvimos los 4 por todo el mal platicando de diversos temas aunque recordé que no había señales de twilight , applejack, pinkie pie ni de mis amigos, que extraño

-_*mientras mas te encariñes mas difícil será su partida-_escuche la voz de shadowblood en mi cabeza

-_*¿que quieres?_

_-*no nada, solo es un aviso_

_-*se nota que no te cansas de joderme_

_-*miralas angel, están felices ¿no? Pues ya no lo estarán cuando regresen a su mundo para ver como se convierte en cenizas ante sus ojos. La muerte de uno es la salvación de muchos-_despues de que dijera eso shadowblood desapareció haciendo eco en mi cabeza

-angel, ya encontré a las demás, vamos-rainbow dash me tomo de la mano sacándome de mis pensamientos y del trance que estaba

Finalmente llegamos con los demás que estaban sentados en una banca platicando, vimos que tenían bolsas llenas de cosas pero por parte de mi amigos pero no podía quitarme lo que me dijo shadowblood, era verdad, tarde o temprano ellas se iran y mis amigos se iran nuevamente a sus hogares dejándome solo. Me senté a un lado de twilight que estaba leyendo unos folletos de una biblioteca pero seguía pensando en lo mismo "_la muerte de uno es la salvación de muchos"_ algo me dice no verán agradable cuando lleguen a su mundo

-Angel…¿sucede algo?´-Twilight me hablo sacándome de mi trance

-no, nada…

-angel, tenemos una idea-hablo William mientras leia un libro de portada verde-algo que te gustara

-¿dime que idea es?

-vamos a tomarnos todos una foto-respondió William sacando una cámara de su bolsillo

-pues vamos-voltee a ver a twilight y me di cuenta que no pidió nada ni applejack ni pinkie-¿Por qué no pidieron nada?-mire a las tres algo curioso

-no angel, no quiero ser una molestia pidiendo cosas materiales-hablo applejack con una sonrisa

-eso mismo digo, no quiero ser una molestia

-yo igual-pinkie se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisa-mi único regalo es verlos a todos alegres,vamos a tomarnos esa fotito-pinkie salió brincando hacia una fuente que estaba fuera del mal sentándose frente a la fuente

-bien, vamos a tomarnos la foto-me levante de la banca y camine hacia la fuente, todas caminaron juntas

Todos nos sentamos en la fuente y William le pidió a un trabajador que nos tomara la foto, me acomode a un lado de twilight y ella me tomo de la mano, fluttershy estaba a un lado mio con su cachorro y los demás estaban por un lado, nos tomaron la foto y nos dirijimos a una maquina para imprimirlas, las imprimimos y nos dirijimos de vuelta a la casa por que estábamos cansado por caminar todo el dia.

*MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE ANGEL*

La princesa luna se quedo en el cuarto todo el rato, spike se había despertado y salio de la habitación para respirar un poco pero la princesa luna estaba cansada de estar encerrada en la habitación asi que salio de la habitación para bajar a la primera planta encontrándose a spike jugando en la consola de angel, la princesa luna bajo para verlo sentado frente a una misteriosa caja con imágenes en movimiento, ella extrañada camino en su dirección curiosa

-Dime spike ¿que es esa cosa?

-se llama televisor, dice twilight que es para ver imágenes en movimiento-spike seguía jugando el FPS de angel y no volteo a ver al aprincesa-es muy entretenido

-y esas imágenes que están dentro del televisor de que son-la princesa luna se acerco mas a la TV curiosa

-es un videojuego, una cosa que sirve para los humanos para entretenerse ya que angel me explico eso

-podria probarlo

-si princesa tome-spike le extendió la mano con el control

La princesa tomo el control con su magia y empezó a controlar al personaje gracias a que spike le estaba explicando como, mientras mas jugaba la princesa mas se divertía, sentía que era como quitarse un desastres con eso, sentía que el cansancio desaparecía cada vez que presionaba un botón, reia de la emoción de vez en cuando de la emoción.

Pasaron horas mientras la princesa junto con spike jugaban pero se escucho un golpe y la princesa reacciono…

-¡ANGEL! ¡HAY UN UNICORNIO Y UNA LAGARTIJA EN LA CASA!


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: EXPLICACIONES

NARRACION: ANGEL

-¡ANGEL! ¡HAY UN UNICORNIO Y UNA LAGARTIJA EN LA CASA!-escuche la voz de marco apenas abriendo la puerta

-"carajo"-rapidamente entre para ver a la princesa luna hecha un ovillo con miedo y a spike detrás de ella-"Como les explicare esto"

-que carajos sucede-tony miro a la princesa luna con miedo

-*angel, distrae a esa cosa mientras yo voy por mi cuchillo que esta en mi maleta-marco empezó a caminar discretamente sin quitarle la vista a la princesa

-espera… ¡¿QUE?!-voltee a ver a marco y rapidamentelo tome de los hombros-NO LO HAGAS, SON INOFENSIVOS

-¿inofensivos?-marco se detuvo viendo extraño

-asi es, inofensivos-solte a marco para verme aun extrañ-chicas, creo que hay que explicarles

-esta bien angel-twilight paso a la sala y se arrodillo frente a la princesa dándole la mano-vamos chicas, ayúdenme

La princesa luna se levanto poco a poco apoyándose en twilight, las demás pasaron lentamente parandose a un lado de twilight y de la princesa luna, vi que la princesa tenía miedo pero trataba de no mostrarlo

-princesa no se preocupe-le di mis palabras a la princesa que al parecer estaban haciendo efecto-no les pasara nada ni a ti ni a spike

-vamos tomen asiento si son tan amables-twilight se sentó en el suelo tomando su pelo con su mano-que esto ira para largo

Todas se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a explicarles el hecho del por que la princesa también de donde provenían incluyendo su especie y su magia, rainbow dash y fluttershy mostraron sus alas cosa que los maravillo, en especial a marco por que el ese creyente.

-asi que son ponys de otro mundo y que angel las acogio…-william se quedo pensando un momento-…se oye lógico después de mostrar sus alas

-vaya…-twilight volteo a verme con una sonrisa-todo término bien

-si me disculpan ire a ver como va mi hermana-la princesa luna subio de las escaleras dejándonos en la sala

-un momento…¿hay otra mas?

-si pero ella…digamos que no le caen bien los humanos…

-angel, no digas eso que puede que en verdad se haya asustado al verte-rarity me dio un codazo algo molesta

-si, claro

Me levante de con ellos para ir a la mesa a sentarme para ponerme a escuchar música con mis audifonos, seguía inquieto por lo que dijo shadowblood, no puede ser que me haya encariñado con ellas, pero era obvio que se tenían que ir, cuando se vayan mi vida volverá a ser tranquila, común y corrinte…y vacia

-Angel, ¿Qué haces?-twilight se sento a un lado mio sacándome de mi trance

-no nada, solamente escuchando música

-algo te molesta ¿verdad?

-como lo supiste

-por que desde que estábamos fuera te vi preocupado

-no es eso…simplemente estoy cansado-le respondi mientras seguía escuchando música, algo que me servia para tranquilizarme de vez en cuando

-¿puedo?-twilight estiro su brazo para que le diera en audífono

-si claro

Twilight se puso el audífono para escuchar la canción. Al principio twilight me volteaba a verme de vez en cuando y luego seguía poniendo atención a la música

-TE GUARDO UN BESO POR SI LO QUIERES (1:25-2:45)-

Tengo un hola y un adiós para jugármelo a las cartas  
Con mi mala suerte y por si vuelves o si no  
Cuando un beso llega tarde y se entretiene con un adiós  
Charlando sobre el olvido es cuando muere un amor  
Quiero dormir y volver a soñar que estamos juntos como ayer  
Quiero volver a llenarme de ti, si te he hice daño ya lo pague  
Donde están esos besos perdidos,  
dime donde están tantas promesas de amor  
Soledad esa es mi condena por perder,  
a noche vidas pegado a tu piel.

-¿Por qué escuchas esto?-twilight volteo a verme dándome el oído

-porque me gusta, a veces me aleja de la realidad-la verdad me sentía deprimido por eso, twilight aunque estaba consciente que al final de cuentas se tenía que ir, al menos disfrute mucho su estadía aqui

-no digas eso por que la realidad forja la personalidad y debes de seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades que tengas

-pero para que vivir una realidad triste y solitaria si puedes tener algo que en el cual refugiarte como la imaginación

-angel….-twilight bajo la vista poco tomando su falda

-dime

-…no, nada-twilight me miro con una sonrisa

-dime twilight

-es que…tal vez no sea el momento pero…

-¿pero que?

-te quiero dar esto-twilight saco una cajita blanca con moño rojo del bolsillo de su falda

-¿Qué es?-tome la cajita con mi mano y la voltee a ver

-abrelo-twilight volteo para otro lado algo nerviosa

Quite el moño lentamente y abri la caja para encontrar un relicario de oro, un relicario de oro con forma de corazón y tenia grabado un leon en el centro en dos patas y tenia una corona

-abrelo-me dijo twilight apenada

-…-no dije nada y abri el relicario por un lado para ver la fotografía que nos tomamos hace rato-…como es que…

-…la hice?

-si…

-fue con magia y respecto a la foto la fuimos a revelar y cree el relicario para meter la foto-twilight saco otro relicario para ponérselo frente a mi y vi que empezó a brillar su relicario

-pontelo

Me puse el relicario para ver que empezó a brillar en un aura mágico, no entendia que pasaba, me sentía extraño, como si algo hubiera visto mi interior

-son relicarios de la unión, ambos relicarios están conectados uno con el otro y cada quien ve como se siente el otro, sin importar la distancias siempre estarán conectados, yo tengo un relicario el cual me dice tu estado de animo y tu tienes uno que dice el mio-el relicario de twilight empezó a emanar un aura de color amarillo-mira, un gran ejemplo. El relicario esta emanando un aura mágico de color amarillo el cual indica sorpresa.

-vaya, gracias-mire mi relicario mientras emanaba un aura de color azul

-tu relicario indica que hay preocupación-twilight dio media vuelta para dirijirse a las demás pero la alcance tomarla de la mano

-twilight…-me levante para tomarla de las dos manos-por favor no te preocupes. He estado en peores situaciones y he podido salir adelante

-es que eres mi amigo y los amigos se cuidan entre ellos-twilght me vio a los ojos y vi que se sonrojo-y pues…los amigos se quieren

-tienes razón, se quieren-la mire directamente a los ojos, esos ojos de color purpura, nuevamente me sentía extraño al tenerla tan cerca

Estaba frente a ella tomándola de las manos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo la veía a los ojos y ella me respondía igual, me sentía extraño al verla, tal vez estaba sonrojado al igual que ella por que tenia ganas de abrazarla o de dar media vuelta. Twilight se acerco lentamente cerrando sus ojos y yo actue por reflejo e hice lo mismo, ¿Por qué lo hago? Simplemente me será mas difícil decir adiós, me di cuenta que estábamos muy cerca uno del otro por que podía sentir su respiración, es ahora o nunca…

*¡CRASH!*

-¿Qué fue eso?-twilight hablo para dejarme de soltar las manos

-no lo se pero parece que viene de mi habitación-rapidamente reaccione ocultando mi nerviosismo y subi las escaleras

Rápidamente abri la puerta de mi habitación para ver a la princesa celestia furiosa y en las paredes había manchas negras que parecían manchas causadas por el fuego y vi a la princesa luna tratando de limpiar el daño, la princesa celestia me veía furiosa

*HACE UNOS MINUTOS*

La princesa luna estaba sentada en el suelo meidtando lo sucedido hace unas horas, ella estaba mas tranquila por que angel gracias a angel no les paso nada ni a ella ni a spike, ella quería quedarse conviviendo con los demás pero no era muy sociable a pesar de su rango de princesa debido a que ella una vez fue nightmare moon temía que la vieran mal al igual como la ven algunos en equestria y la evitaban por miedo, estaba sentada frente a su hemana durmiendo hasta que abrió lentamente los ojos

-luna…¿Dónde estamos?-

-Tia…-luna se levanto para pararse frente a ella-estamos en la casa del joven angel

-¿Qué? Crei que estábamos en nuestro hogar y no en este basurero-la princesa celestia abria y cerraba los ojos por el cansancio mientras veía a luna

-¿basurero? No hermana, este lugar es increíble, tiene tantas sorpresas como equestria y los demás humanos no son tan malos

-¿hay mas humanos?

-si hermana, al principio me dio miedo pero el joven angel me apoyo y me dijo que no tenia nada que temer y no había problema alguno

-si. Si hay un problema-la princesa celestia se levanto de la cama algo molesta

-¿Por qué?

-por que son unos malditos asesinos sin corazón

-estas equivocada hemana, no son asi…ellos…ellos son diferentes…-la princesa luna empezó a sentirse presionada por la actitud de la princesa celestia

-¿y que te hace pensar eso hermana? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te gusta vivir aquí?

-me gusta estar aquí, me siento tranquila gracias al joven angel

-no digas tonterías hermana-la princesa celestia empezó a enfurecerse por la posición de su hermana-te lavaron el cerebro

-¡NO HERMANA, NO SON ASI! ¡¿POR QUE LO DICES?!

-Por que soy tu hermana y debes obedecerme-la princesa celestia cada vez se enfurecia mas por la actitud _rebelde_ de su hermana

-nuestra pelea es culpa del humano- la princesa celestia empezó a soltar descargas mágicas por toda la habitación quemando lo que impactaba-Todo es culpa del humano

-¡DETENTE HERMANA!-la princesa tomo a la princesa con su magia tratando de controlarla

*ACTUALIDAD*

Entre a la habitación para ver a la princesa celestia furiosa viéndome a los ojos, cada segundo que pasaba veía como su furia crecia cada vez mas

-Mira lo que hiciste-vi que empezó a cargar una esfer mágica-le lavaste el cerebro a mi hermana con tus engaños y mentiras

Vi que solto la esfera de magia para ver como me tomaba del cuello levantándome del suelo

-Twil…ight-tome esta aura como pude para tratar de quitármelo de ensima-AYU..DAME


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: PROBLEMAS DE LA REALEZA

-MUNDO HUMANO-

NARRACION :TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Vi que angel subió las escaleras rápidamente, todos estábamos callados por el gran estruendo que escuchamos. Estaba sosteniendo el relicario con mi mano mientras veía por las escaleras hasta que sentí una energía extraña proveniente del relicario para ver que emanaba un aura de color negro y rápidamente subí las escaleras preocupada por angel para verlo en el aire sostenido por un aura dorada, un aura familiar.

-¡PRINCESA! ¡DETENGASE POR FAVOR!

-¿Quién eres?-la princesa volteo a verme extrañada, debe ser por que aun mantengo mi aspecto humano-No…maldito, mira lo que le hiciste a mi estudiante-la princesa empezó a emanar mas magia apretando el cuello de angel

-Twi-light ayu-ayu-dame-vi que angel empezaba a perder la consciencia y vi que sus brazos cayeron inmóvil

-princesa, por favor suéltelo-tome a angel con mi magia pero no podía contra la fuerza mágica de la princesa

-como te atreves defender a este humano twilight sparkle-la princesa me vio ahora con una mirada triste-mi fiel estudiante, me traicionaste por este humano

-no la traicione princesa, es solo que es mi amigo…-no tengo la palabra indicada para explicárselo a la princesa, tal vez un dia-y el me cuido como si fuera alguien de su misma especie sin importar nada, el mio su cama para poder dormir, me compro libros para aprender, gasto dinero por mi y por mis amigas también sin querer recibir nada a cambio, el no merece este trato

Vi que la princesa no dijo nada y solto a angel para cayera lentamente al suelo inconsciente, me arrodille para tomarlo y recargarlo en mi regaso, gracias al cielo seguía respirando

-perdoname twilight sparkle, solo quería protegerlas

-pues no pareciera princesa-escuche a rarity detrás mio-disculpe pero logro lastimarnos a todos-vi que entro a la habitación y detrás de ella estaban los demás-¿Cómo sigue?

-solo esta inconsciente pero no se si tendrá efectos ecundarios

-con todo respeto princesa pero es una falta de respeto hacia angel, como dijo twilight; cuando llego a este mundo angel cuido de ella sin buscar ningún beneficio, al igual que todas nosotras nos trato igual incluso a usted también por que angel la dejo dormir incluso en su propia habitación, ¿asi es como le paga?-vi que ahora hablo applejack y paso quitándose su sombrero

-exacto, angel tiene mucho en común con nosotras, es leal, inteligente amable aunque a veces sea algo tarado es nuestro amigo-rainbow dash paso también algo molesta

-digame princesa, ¿Por qué lo trata mal? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué odia a los humano? Observe princesa, los amigos de angel no son pligrosos, al principio tenían algo de miedo pero nunca mostraron ser agresivos-tambien hable, estaba algo molesta por la princesa, nunca crei que mi mentora tuviera una actitud muy opuesta a la que es en equestria

-esta bien, se los dire mis queridos ponys-la princesa levanto la vista viendo a los amigos de angel- y humanos…

-EQUESTRIA, HACE 2490 AÑOS-

Tan solo era una joven potrilla, mi vida era normal y feliz a pesar de que siempre fui tratada como princesa, tenía un futuro como la co-gobernante de Equestria junto con mi hermana, a pesar que tenía que cumplir mis deberes de aprendiz era muy feliz, porque todos los días iba al colegio de canterlot y convivía con mis compañeros pero había alguien que me gustaba en el, su nombre era EternitySoul. Era alto, tenía un pelaje tan blanco como el mio, era un unicornio, su crin era de color azul como el cielo y no tenía Cutiemark aunque eso no me importaba, su manera de ser era única y hermosa, se podría decir que el amaba ayudar a los demás ponys sin recibir nada a cambio. Como en ese entonces antes era la costumbre que una potranca invite a un potrillo a salir lo invite a una pequeña fiesta con temor a que me rechazara pero fue mi gran sorpresa que acepto alegre que casi me desmayo de la emoción.

El dia de nuestra cita fue inolvidable, fuimos al parque de atracciones donde jugamos muchos juegos, pasamos horas y horas divirtiéndonos entre los puestos de juegos, en el ocaso me llevo a la montaña de las nubes de colores que ahora es donde se encuentra el castillo, me encantaba estar con. Pasaban los años y nuestro amor florecía a pesar de que a el no aparecía su Cutiemark que al principio me empezó a preocupar pero el me tranquilizo diciéndome que el talento no forja al pony sino su amor por lo que hace. Finalmente formalizamos nuestra relación como novios y juntos labraríamos nuestro futuro juntos cosa que venía nuestras ansias de tener familia.

-EQUESTRIA, HACE 2300-

Todo era prospero para una equestria ya crecida, tenia 80 años de casada con Eternitysoul ya que gracias a mi padre Morningstar le dio parte de su magia haciendo Semi-inmortal cosa que le extendio la calidad de vida y le dio habilidades casi de mi nivel, teníamos ya formada a nuestra familia; tenía dos hermosos hijos: Eternitystar y Whitesun, ambos tenían 12 años de edad, estábamos en el festival de la cosecha disfrutando la compañía de todos, mi hermana incluso asistiio alegre porque quería jugar con sus dos sobrinos pero todo cambio de un momento a otro…

En ese ambiente alegre donde los pajaros cantaban y la musica estaba en el aire desaparecio de un momento a otro y los ponys que bailaban lo dejaron por que en el cielo que debía ser azul cambio abruptamente a un cielo de color rojo carmesí…había peligro…

Rápidamente mi padre me ordeno que nos alejaramos del festival por nuestra seguridad junto con mi familia y hermana pero algo nos detuvo de frente, había un campo de fuerza mágico que ni yo podía romper con mi magia, teníamos miedo. De pronto apareció una figura de un pony encapuchado frente a nosotros con una sonrisa macabra…

-_estupidos ¿Quiénes se creen para desterrarme?-_este pony empezó a conjurar un hechizo para después lanzarlo_-pero no se preocupen, sigo fuera de equestria pero les dejare un regalo, algo que me encontree por ahí, se llama humano y digamos que no son muy amigables_

De pronto detrás mio apareció un ser bipedo envuelto en un campo energético rojo, portaba una espada también envuelta en ese campo, no le veía la cara pero si sentía que estaba sonriendo

-_el humano acabara con su existencia-_dijo por última vez esta figura para desaparecer entre las sombras

El _humano_ corrió en mi dirección pero mi padre se cruzó en el camino disparándole con su magia pero no parecía afectarle y le encesto un espadazo golpeándolo en el pecho cayendo inconsciente…o eso quería creer, este ser dejo a mi padre a un lado y camino hacia nosotros nuevamente con esa misma sonrisa malvada.

Eternitystar al ver la escena y las intenciones de este ser trato de combatirlo pero fue en vano…tuvo el mismo destino de mi padre…estábamos aterradas, este ser empezó a reírse, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que cuidar a mi hermana y a mi hijos aunque moría del miedo tengo que hacer algo, equestria nos necesita y no dejaría que alguien o algo la destruyera. Me puse frente a mi hermana y a mi hijos pero este ser desapareció a medio camino y apareció frente a mi colocando su espada en mi cuello con una sonrisa

-_celestia, no eres rival para alguien como yo-_este ser desaparecio para aparecer detrás mio y frente a mis hijos y mi hermana-_ellos tampoco son rival para mi asi que deben ser eliminados_

-_¡NO!-_grite aterrada al ver sus verdaderas intenciones y trate de reacionar pero mi cuerpo no respondia-_¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!_

Cerre los ojos por mi miedo, estaba impotente ante tan escena, hasta que sentí que su prescencia desaparecio, abri los ojos para encontrar algo que me dejo marcada hasta ahora…

Al menos sobrevivió mi hermana, termino gravemente herida pero gracias a los creadores se salvó pero respecto a mis hijos….me hubiera gustado verlos crecer y formar su propia familia...

Desde ese dia empezó a hacer una búsqueda sobre ese tal Shadowblood lo cual encontré que era un antiguo hechicero en un reino ya inexistente y que trato de tomar equestria un dia junto con su hermano pero fue desterrado por que se uso el medallón solar el cual era el medallón de mi padre y después descubrí que su hermano era Blackpegasus.

Respecto a al humano que nos atacó y tentó con la vida de mi hermana lo catalogue como especie de alto riesgo y prometí que nunca dejaría a nadie de mi reino pasara por algo igual

-ACTUALIDAD-

-princesa…lo siento-rarity se seco una lagrima con un pañuelo-lo sentimos

-Hermana, no recuerdo nada de eso

-no recuerdas nada por que después de ese incidente terminaste muy afectada psicológicamente y tuve que lanzarte un hechizo para borrar esa parte

-Siento mucho lo sucedido princesa pero esta en un error- vi que William, el amigo de angel hablo ahora en un tono serio-los humanos tenemos mas tiempo existiendo de lo que cuenta usted,algunos humano somos seres tan crueles, si fuese asi angel al igual que nosotros hubiéramos tomado acciones ofensivas hacia su especie

-lo siento, aunque después de tu explicación no creo poder confiar en su especie

-yo también perdí a mi familia princesa-escuche finalmente la voz de angel en mi regaso-se como se siente y no fue la única que paso por eso, al igual que usted la única familia que me queda es mi hermano pero a mi me fue peor, el cree que soy su enemigo y se aparto de mi dejándome solo a mi suerte…bueno en parte, aun me envía dinero-angel trato de levantarse pero no podía por el ataque-me sentía solo hasta que conoci a twilight y a sus amigas a pesar de que llevan poco tiempo aquí

-¿Por qué lo haces? Acaso quieres hacer la diferencia diciéndome eso-la princesa le respondio condundida

-no lo hago para hacer la diferencia, sino para que entienda que nosotros no hicimos nada de lo que usted dice, fue ese tal Shadowblood, yo perdi a mi familia pero no estoy culpando a nadie, no puedo hacer ya nada para que regresen y tengo…tenemos que aceptarlo princesa y dejar que el tiempo cure las heridas

-humano…-la princesa no dijo nada y dio media vuelta

-no diga nada princesa, si tanto le duele no volveremos a tocar este tema-angel de la nada se levanto y se acerco a la princesa para abrazarla-pero espero que con el tiempo aprenda a confiar en mi

-angel…-vi como angel abrazaba a la princesa y vi que solto unas lagrimas

-twilight…-angel dejo de abrazar a la princesa-…¿cuándo se van?

-no lo se, dependiendo como se sienta la princesa

-digo que nos vayamos, somos mucha molestia para angel

-no lo son, en serio

-hermana no creo que debamos apurarnos, sabes que los nightmare wolves cuidan equestria en nuestra ausencia

-¿por cuanto tiempo duraran hermana? Cuando los sacamos del tártaro eran 50 y las fuerzas de blackpegasus son superiores sin contar con la posible presencia de Shadowblood, no sabemos aun si estén con vida y sabes que una vez que vuelvan a morir ya no los podre salvar

-esta bien hermana, angel disculpanos pero es indispensable que regresemos a equestria

-si, entiendo-vi a angel algo triste pero lo ocultaba, mire mi relicario y estaba de un tono negro, aun sufria

-princesa creo que angel debería ir con nosotros-vi que angel levanto la vista en sorpresa a mi cambio, no quiero dejar a angel solo

-no creo Twilight sparkle, no tiene por que ir

-si princesa, angel sabe mucho de armas y de estrategias-menti aunque tal vez angel sepa por los videojuegos ya que vi que es muy bueno en eso-tal vez nos pueda ayudar en eso

-No twilight y punto-vi que la princesa empezaba a molestarse nuevamente…no me queda de otra

-bien, si angel no va yo no voy-espero que funcione- y no me importara lo que suceda con equestria

-…-vi que la princesa volteo a ver a angel y regreso a verme-esta bien, que vaya pero acabando esto regresara a su mundo y no quiero peros

-muchas gracias-hice reverencia en gratitud hacia mi mentora y escuche que angel también agradeció

Después de un rato mi relicario empezó a cambiar de tono dejándome mas tranquila, salimos de la habitación ya mas relajados aunque vi que los amigos de angel estaban algo tristes, debe de ser por que angel se va con nosotras a equestria. Angel regreso rápidamente a su habitación y nosotras estabamos esperando en la sala principal donde bajo con una mochila grande llena de muchas cosas

-chicos, por favor cuiden mi casa que no tardare mucho-angel soltó una sonrisa agradable frente a sus amigos los cuales lo abrazaron- por favor pórtense bien y no hagan una estupidez

-esta bien angel, solo por que eres camarada

-creo que es hora de partir, William eres la voz de la razón de estos dos, te los encargo

-de acuerdo angel pero no te olvides de regresar, si es necesario me quedare a vivir esperándote

-gracias William- angel dio media vuelta para acercarse a nosotras-estoy listo

-bien, formemos un circulo-la princesa no dio nuestros elementos y nos lo pusimos para rodear a la princesa

La princesa empezó a cargar su hechizo y ver que de nuestros elementos salían descargas mágicas dirigiéndose hacia ella, el hechizo hizo que nuestro alrededor empezó a oscurecerse y de pronto nos sentimos mas livianos para desaparecer en un campo mágico.

-EQUESTRIA, FILLYDELPHIA-

-¡CAPITANA! ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA-grito Bravethunder mientras volaba hacia Darklove que estaba sobre un edificio

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan alterado?-Darklove volteo a verlo extraño

-el pelotón de Smartgold…murieron en acción

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-murieron en cascos de uno de los 6 generales de Blackpegasus-bravethunder descendió a su lado preocupado

-no me digas que…

-si, por Eternitysoul….


	13. Chapter 13

-CAPITULO 13: REAPARICION-

-PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA-

NARRACION: ANGEL

Hace un segundo estaba en mi casa y en el otro ya no, vi que apareció un flash enceguecedor para aparecer en un lugar muy extraño; vi que había una especie de edificio redondo con pilares de madera y muchas ventanas, había una especie de podio para dar discursos, mire a mi alrededor para ver casas hechas de madera de diferentes tamaños y colores tanto también como carpas de diferentes colores, había mas ponys de diferentes colores pero salieron corriendo al vernos en aspecto humano

-que buena bienvenida

-silencio joven angel, recuerda que solo no vienes ayudar mas no a socializar-la princesa volteo a verme pero no me veía con molestia, estaba algo tranquila

-VIVA VIVA ESTAMOS EN CASA!-grito pinkie mientras brincaba alrededor nuestro con emoción

-una semana...paso una semana desde que me fui de aqui y todo parece estar tranquilo-dijo twilight aliviada, me acerque a su lado y ella

-si me disculpan regresare a canterlot para informarme sobre blackpegasus-dijo luna para después tomar vuelo hacia canterlot y alejarse volando hacia una especie de castillo pegado a una montaña

-si me disculpan tambien sera mejor que vaya a ver a mi familia que deben de estar preocupados...cuando puedas angel vez a la granja apple, eres bienvenido, con su permiso-dijo applejack mientras tomaba camino hacia sweet apple acres

-gracias applejack

-este...yo...tambien me tengo que retira, voy a dejar a mi nuevo amiguito en mi hogar para que conozca a los demas animalitos...con su permiso, angel tambien cuando quieras puedes ir a mi hogar esta cerca del bosque everfree

-si fluttershy ire un dia de estos quiero conocerlos a todos-con una sonrisa-la vi como se empezó a caminar hacia un bosque cargando al cachorro que le compre

-vaya...al parecer estamos tu, yo, la princesa pinkie pie,rarity,spike y rain...un momento, ¿donde esta pinkie y rainbow dash?-dijo twilight mientras volteaba para todos lados

-quien sabe supongo que rainbow se fue a su nube a dormir y pinkie...bueno es pinkie-respondio spike viéndola por encima-en serio eres muy alta

-bien twilight sera mejor que vayamos a la biblioteca para hablar de asuntos mas serios respecto a angel-la princesa celestia empezó a caminar por el pueblo

-esta bien…-voltee a ver a rarity pero se quedo detrás nuestro-…¿vienes?

-me gustaria ir twilight pero acabo de recordar que tengo pendientes unos vestidos para la gran gala del galope, si me disculpan...angel tu tambien estas invitado a mi boutique-rarity se me acerco y me dio un codazo

-si claro rarity tambien ire en uno de estos días

Rarity empezó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de nosotros, vi a twilight y estaba colorada de la cara pero no decía nada. Durante el camino twilight iba platicando con la princesa hasta que de pronto cambio de forma quedando como unicornio nuevamente y la ropa que tenía desapareció, después de eso llegamos a una parte del pueblo donde había mas casas y mas de estos ponys y cada vez que me veían salían corriendo cerrando las puertas y ventanas, esto me estaba incomodando

-twilight...algo no me gusta y es porque todos huyen de mi como si les fuera hacer algo malo

-déjalos solo tienen desconfianza pronto los conocerás mejor y te llevaras bien con todos

-esta bien...-mire hacia donde estaba una florería para ver que también la cerraban de prisa

*MIENTRAS TANTO*

Lyra y bon-bon estaban sentadas en una banca cerca de la biblioteca, lyra le contaba a su amiga bon-bon sus locas historias sobre una especie de la mitología pony que se llamaban humanos, bon-bon estaba fastidiada del tema pero escuchaba con atención lo que decía

-…científicamente se llaman _Homo Sapiens_ porque piensan-lyra que no era muy buena en los términos sabia como transmitirlos con emoción

-te soy honesta, no te creo lyra-bon-bon le respondió algo fastidiada

-vamos bon-bon, tienes que creerme que te conte todo lo que sabia de ellos

-no lyra, por millonésima vez, no te creo

-se existen…-lyra se quedó callada y pensó por un momento-…una apuesta ¿va?

-¿Qué quieres apostar?

-que te parecen, no se, ¿unos 80 bits?

-…

-vamos, 80 bits a que vemos un humano

-esta bien, 80 bits-bon bon hizo una extraña sonrisa al saber cuanto estaba en juego, 80 bits si eran mucho, con eso se compraría muchas cosas

En el momento que ellas dejaron de hablar paso un ser bípedo que caminaba sobre sus cascos traseros, no tenia pelo solamente en la cabeza y tenia una mochila en su espalda, este ser volteo a verlas y les saludo algo confundido para ver que entraban a la biblioteca

-lyra…

-…dime

-no sabes cuanto te odio

-lo se…

Despues de eso lyra reacciono y salio corriendo hacia su casa para buscar su libreta a su casa dejando a bon bon en la banca

*REGRESANDO CON EL PROTA*

Llegamos a un árbol con ventanas y puertas con un letrero a un lado que decía biblioteca de ponyville, la princesa celestia abrió la puerta con su magia y paso, luego fue twilight y al final yo entre mirando a mi alrededor y había decenas y decenas de libros. Tienen un grave problema respecto a los libros

-vamos angel, siéntete como en tu casa-twilight volteo a verme con una sonrisa simpática

-esta bien-puse la mochila a un lado de una mesa que había en el centro de la bilioteca

-bien, es hora de empezar-vi a la princesa pararse sobre la mesa viéndome con un aspecto serio, como si me quisiera hacer algo

-esta bien princesa, se lo que dira-le respondí fríamente pero nervioso, se que estoy en su mundo para ayudarles

Todo ha sido muy rápido; conocí a twilight, vivió en mi mundo, aprendió sobre el, llegaron sus amigas, vivieron conmigo, llegaron mis amigos y finalmente estoy aquí en su mundo pero para ser honesto me alegro que me permitieran venir a su mundo y les voy a cumplir a toda costa.

-CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT-

-capitana Darklove, informes- hablo la princesa luna caminando por los pasillos de canterlot con un aspecto serio junto a la capitana de los nightmare wolves

-detuvimos el avance de blackpegasus en fillydelphia hace poco junto con unos pequeños pueblos aledaños

-¿hubo bajas?-la princesa luna se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón de guerra

-si…-Darklove bajo la vista ocultando la mirada carmesí que emanaba-solo hubo 6 bajas, el equipo de Smartgold

-Lamento su perdida, se que finalmente están descanzando- la princes luna abrió la puerta del salón lentamente

-princesa

-¿si darklove?

-un miembro de mi clan me informo quien fue el asesino

-¿Quién fue?

-uno de los generales de blackpegasus

-¿Quién?

-Eternitysoul, el fue el asesino, me lo informo el mejor de mi clan

-…-la princesa luna se quedo paralizada en la entrada, sabia lo que paso con eternity soul por lo que conto su hermana, si su hermana se llagase a enterar…-esta bien, informare lo mas pronto posible a mi hermana de este hecho, puede retirarse

-esta bien princesa, como ordene- darklove salio corriendo saliendo del castillo por un balcón y abalanzarse al vacio

La princesa luna se quedo un rato asimilando lo que menciono antes Darklove, Eternitysoul sigue con vida y forma parte de la cruel campaña de Blackpegasus, ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivio? ¿Por qué esta con el? Estas fueron preguntas que se hizo la princesa luna mientras entraba al salón de guerra, "celestia no debe de saber de esto" pensó mientras caminaba hacia la gran mesa central.


	14. Chapter 14

-CAPITULO 14:

-bien, es hora empezar-la princesa celestia movió las cortinas de la biblioteca con su magia para cerrarlas dejando una cierta oscuridad dentro-twilight, como te habrán mencionado tus amigas, hay alguien que quiere tomar equestria a toda costa, este pony o lo que sea quiere destruir todo lo que llamamos hogar y quiero pensar que no tardara mucho para que empiece

-¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?

-joven angel, deberías saber que hacer durante este tiempo ¿no?-la princesa me miro directamente a los ojos, sabía que decir

-para empezar, no conozco nada de su mundo pero por lo que tengo en claro de que si es una invasión, va a empezar por las ciudades principales pero si no funciona atacara pueblos para tomar terreno poco a poco para ir ganado territorio

-tienes razón pero ahora equestria está pasando por una depresión económica y no podemos costearnos muchos equipo militar y los tratados que se firmaron con otros reinos no aplica en este tipo de situación.

-angel ¿no hay nada que podamos usar para defendernos?

-la hay…-mire mi relicario y estaba en un aura color azul, twilight estaba preocupada-pero no creo que sirva

-cualquier cosa que sea para ayudar sirve joven angel

-son armas humanas

-¿armas humanas? Angel no me dijiste nada de que tu mundo poseía eso

-no te dije por que no te quería asustar-saque mi celular donde tenia unas cuantas fotos de armas-digamos que el armamento humano no es como el de ustedes que supongo que son arcos, espadas y lanzas

-estas en lo correcto, pero de que tipo de armas hay en tu mundo ¿Cuál seria la diferencia?

-que las de mi mundo son extremadamente peligrosas, tan peligrosas que han destruido países enteros, tan poderosas que tan solo un arma puede exterminar con la vida de un respectivo lugar

Vi que ambas tragaron saliva preocupadas por lo que les dije. Era verdad

-¿tienes ejemplos?

-asi es princesa-les mostré la galería de armas que eran unas pocas clases de rifles de asalto, pistolas y rifles de precisión-estas armas tienen un mismo propósito y no es nada agradable

-esto no ayudaría mucho joven angel

-pero estas armas están diseñadas únicamente para uso humano, no para su especie

-podria ingeniármelas para crear una especie de poleas y cuerdas para que podamos usarlas

-¿Dónde tienen esas cosas joven angel?

-en lugares que llaman arsenales, en esos lugares se guardan este tipo de cosas pero el problema es que están muy protegidos

-que mal…

*TOC TOC TOC TOC*

Twilight no termino su frase por que alguien toco la puerte, camino hacia la puerta extrañada, abrió la puerta para ver a una pony de color azul verdoso con una crin del mismo tono y mechon blanco

-lyra, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-twilight ¿que sucede? ¿es amiga tuya?- me puse a su lado para ver que la pony que era unicornio me veía con emoción

-si, lo es

-…-esta unicornio me veía y no me quitaba la vista para nada-¡VIVA! ¡UN HUMANO!-esta unicornio empezó a brincar de la emoción-Dime humano, ¿que se siente caminar con sus cascos traseros?…no, espera ¿para que usan su manos?-esta unicornio trotaba a mi alrededor emocionada

-un momento-me arrodille para detenerla porque me estaba poniendo nervioso-para empezar me llamo angel Figueroa, uso mis manos para sostener objetos fácilmente y que no se caigan a momento de agarrarlos-la mire fijamente a los ojos y al parecer se estaba tranquilizando-te voy a soltar para que empecemos con mas calma, ¿entendido?

Vi que la unicornio verde azulado asintió positivamente, bien.

-me llamo lyra heartstrings, mucho gusto- esta unicornio llamada lyra me extendió su casco

-mucho gusto lyra-tome su casco con mi mano para corresponderle el saludo, vi que miraba mi mano con alegría pero se controlaba

-disculpa angel pero ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-lo siento pero ahora no tengo tiempo, tal vez mas tarde

-esta bien, vivo cerca del lago de ponyville junto con mi amiga bon-bon, te estare esperando ansiosa-vi que dio media vuelta para salir caminando de la biblioteca y después empezar a correr hasta perderse

Me levante y camine hacia la mesa donde la princesa celestia nos veía pacientemente, les segui contando sobre las _herramientas _que necesitan por que la economía equestriana esta a la baja, después de seguir platicando la princesa celestia salio de la biblioteca para irse volando hacia el castillo que estaba en la montaña dejándome solo con twilight.

-twilight, perdona pero la princesa celestia desconfia de mi

-no digas eso, ella es mi mentora y la conozco desde que era una potrilla

-tienes razón pero no creo que vaya a terminar bien

-deja de pensar en eso, mira vamos de paseo para que conozcas el pueblo antes de que anochezca

-esta bien

-¿a donde te gustaría ir primero?

-no se, llévame a donde tu quieras-Sali de la biblioteca para ver ese colorido pueblo con las calles semi-vacias por mi presencia

-bien, vamos a Sugar Cube corner-twilight paso a lado mio cerrando la biblioteca-vamos

Empezamos a caminar nuevamente por e3l pueblo, la verdad es un pueblo pintorezco como si fuera de esos pueblos de la edad media; hechas de madera y paja, mercados andantes, prácticamente todo lo compartían con esa época.

Todos los demás ponys me veía con miedo y la verdad a mi también me daba algo de miedo verlos, no todos los días veias ponys de colores. Pasamos por varias calles hasta llegar a un edificio en forma de Pastel con diseños de dulces, algo me dice que ahí vive pinkie.

-Vamos angel- twilight abrió la puerta para entrar-vamos, entra

-…ok-pase por la puerta de color para ver que dentro de este edificio había una cafetería llena de estos ponys que me voltearon a ver rápidamente-hola?

Todos se me quedaron viendo, había cerca de 20 ponys de diferentes colores como el gris, azul y violeta

-¡TWILIGHT!-escuche la voz de pinkie detrás nuestro-Por fin vienen, les prepare unos aperitivos que son unos deliciosos cupcakes y muffins de chocolate, vengan siéntense, va por cortesía de la casa

-gracias pinkie-twilight camino hacia una mesa que estaba pegada a la ventana donde se podía ver las calles del pueblo-vamos angel, no seas timido

-…-no dije nada, me sentía vigilado y me sente un lado de twilight en la mesa

-OKY DOKIE. Aquí están sus aperitivos, espero te gusten angel-pinkie apareció detrás mio nuevamente (¿Cómo le hace?) dejándonos una charola frente a nosotros con muchas golosinas

-Gracias Pinkie

Nosotros empezamos a comer lo que nos ofrecio pinkie, la verdad estaba delicioso, se ve que le encanta hacer estas cosas. Mientras comíamos vi que entro un pegaso de color gris con crin amarillo, vi que sus ojos estaban disparejos y camino hacia el mostrador donde estaba un pony cajero

-buenas tardes señor cake-hablo la pegaso con entusiasmo-¿tiene muffins de chocolate especial?

-buenas tardes derpy-respondio el otro pony- lo siento pero se acaban de llevar los últimos, tendras que esperar hasta mañana, lo siento

Vi que la pegaso bajo la vista y dio media vuelta para salir, vi que estaba triste, mire la mesa para ver un muffin con chispas de chocolate asi que lo tome y me levante de la mesa para ponérselo de frente. Vi que se detuvo y levanto la vista extrañada para ver el postre y sonreir

-SI!-vi que soltó una sonrisa y lo tomo con su casco-muchas gracias…¿señor?-me miro a los ojos o lo que sea que estaba viendo con una mirada extraña pero no me veía con miedo sino que me veía curiosa-¿Quién eres? No eres un pegaso, debes de ser un unicornio-dijo soltando una sonrisa simpática

-jeje…-debe estar ciega pero da ternura-me llamo angel

-gracias angel, me llamo derpy pero todos me dicen derpy-derpy miro el muffin y me miro-gracias-derpy me abrazo y salio volando del edificio-que tierna

Regrese con twilight que me veía raro como si estuviera enojada por algo, me senté a su lado para recibirme con un codazo, le pregunte por que lo hizo pero me dijo que fue un espasmo muscular, ignore eso y seguimos comiendo pero ahora mas agradable porque lo que hice con derpy llamo la atención y se acercaron otros ponys para conocerme, al menos estare en un área agradable. Después de un rato twilight me dijo que fuéramos a donde vive pero se regresó porque Pinkie le hablo por que necesitaba ayuda en algo, mejor Sali a tomar un poco de aire fresco por que algo sorprendente me pasara pero vi de pronto unas sombras sobre el cielo, vi que eran 3 y estaban encapuchados, 2 estaban volando mientras que el tercero corria sobre los techos brincando entre cornisa y cornisa ágilmente, me les quede viendo un rato hasta ver que se dirigían a un bosque y perderse de vista.

-CERCA DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE-

-Capitana, nos reportamos para la misión-hablo bravethunder parándose a un lado de Darklove

-bien-Darklove volteo a ver a Bravethunder y ver que a su lado llegaban otros dos que eran Noblesoul y DiamondBlood quien era una unicornio con pelage gris y crin roja-los escogí a ustedes 3 por que son lo mejor para esta misión

-¿Qué tipo de misión?-pregunto Noblesoul con un tono serio

-un ataque sorpresa

-pero si desconocemos la localización de la fortaleza de Blackpegasus-contesto Diamondblood

-lo se pero si combinamos tu magia con la mia para crear un campo electromagico tal vez podamos ver su escondite

-esta bien, como ordene capitana

-vamos a detener esto de una vez por todas.

Darklove empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el bosque everfree junto con sus tres compañeros donde buscarían a blackpegasus y dar fin a esto sin saber que entraban a una trampa.


	15. Chapter 15

-CAPITULO 15:

Twilight había salido ya del edificio y empezamos a caminar hacia la boutique, le había preguntado por qué se tardó tanto pero me dijo que era porque necesitaba la receta para un brebaje, no se pero no me la creo, en todo el rato que caminamos me la pase pensando sobre el conflicto en el que viven ¿Qué es? ¿Contra quién es? ¿en verdad afecta su pacifico estilo de vida? La verdad desconozco esto, la princesa celestia me pidió información sobre el arsenal humano pero no se contra quien o que se van a utilizar. Mis pensamientos se vieron nublados gracias a que nos encontramos con un edificio muy…extravagante, incluso mas que el de pinkie pie.

-Wow, es un edificio…¿bonito? Parece que es un carrusel

-es un carrusel, entremos-twilight abrió la puerta y paso, yo le seguí para ver a rarity frente a un maniquí con forma humana-hola rarity

-hola twilight, veo que angel decidio tomarse un paseo

-asi es, parece que angel la esta llevando bien ¿verdad?-twilight volteo a verme con una sonrisa

-si, asi es-mire extrañado el maniquí que tenia unos trozos de tela, me daba algo de curiosidad y miedo a la vez

-vamos, siéntanse cómodos que en unos momentos termino-rarity saco un ocnjunto de herramientas para coser y ver como rápidamente cosia las telas para formar un pantalón de mezclilla

-vaya rarity, eres increíble-mire a rarity quitar los pantalones del maniquí y ponerlos sobre una mesa-eres increíble

-jeje gracias angel

-no, en serio, eres increíble-mire a rarity y ella estaba sonrojada, voltee a ver a twilight y ella estaba igual. ¿sera también que le gusten los halagos?

Twilight se fue a sentar en una banca afelpada de color rojo con madera tallada y yo le segui pero me recibió con un codazo, cosa que me sorprendió ya que solamente actua de esa manera cuando alago a otras personas, en este caso. Ponys.

En todo el rato rarity nos contaba historias relacionadas con al moda, cosa que dejo dormida a twilight y yo estaba entrecerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba ya que no me gusta mucho la moda y menos si es la historia de cómo conoció a un tal hoity no se que.

Finalmente paso algo malo, me quede dormido. Estaba dormido en el asiento junto con twilight pero mientras soñaba sentí algo calido, algo suave, algo que me hacia recordar un peluche pero este se sentía caliente, abri los ojos un poco para ver un par de ojos color azul marino con pestañas postizas frente a mi , baje la vista un poco para ver que me estaba dando un beso. ¿estoy soñando o acaso es una clase de alucinación por los dulces de pinkie? No lo se.

-*te quiero mucho angel-escuchaba la voz de rarity a lo lejos, con un eco- me da celo cuando te veo con twilight

-*¿Qué?-respondi entre sueño, no sabia si lo que sentí fue verdad o parte del sueño

-*que te quiero mucho angel, eres lindo, considerado, protector-rarity se acercó nuevamente para darme un beso en la frente-*twilight no te merece

-*¿a que te refieres?- no entendía lo que sucedía, esto se sentía muy real

-*que eres perfecto tontito

-*pero…

-*no digas nada, eres alguien único y especial angel. Ningún pony se compara a tu belleza- rarity soltó una sonrisa alegre y volví a cerrar los ojos nuevamente cansado, no entendía nada.

Quede profundamente dormido, sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba, como si estuviera sobre una almohada pero sentía una presencia oscura que perturbaba mi espacio, una presencia conocida

-*_vamos angel, reacciona-_escuche una voz grave y rasposa, esa voz la reconocia

-¿Qué quieres?-abri los ojos para ver un espacio vacio y obscuro

-_decirte que es divertido ver como robas el amor de ponys_

-¿Qué?

-_que rarity te acaba de dar un beso apasionado_

_-_eso no es verdad

-_claro que si, es mas. Si twilight se entera de esto te va a matar y me encantaría ver eso_

-no, nunca pasara

De pronto este espacio empezó a desvanecerse como si fuera una cortina de humo y poco a poco empece a ver nuevamente la boutique de rarity y dejar de sentir la presencia de shadowblood, pero lo que me molesta son las traiciones y espero que shadowblood mienta por que eso causaría mas problemas.

Abri los ojos poco a poco para ver a twilight platicando con rarity y traía una caja con moño azul en su lomo, parecía que hablaban sobre mi porque de vez en cuando volteaban a verme hasta que twilight vio que desperté, me tomo con su magia levantándome y dándome la caja. Rarity nos dijo que va a tener que crear un conjunto de ropa elegante para una celebración de no se que y que no podría atendernos mas tiempo asi que mejor salimos de la boutique para ir a la granja de applejack. En todo el camino twilight me veía extraña pero no como si estuviera enojada conmigo sino que me veía con cierta carisma, algo extraño para mi. Llegamos aun campo grande donde había arboles y arboles con manzanas por todos lados, había tantos que no podía ver hasta donde terminaba este gran campo.

Twilight me dijo que aquí vivía applejack junto con su familia, que eran los cosechadores numero uno en el pueblo, cosa que me sorprendió y lo veo lógico por que poseen un gran campo de arboles de manzana, ansio saber quienes forman parte de la familia de applejack.

Pasamos por un pequeño campo abierto donde la tierra estaba arada y llegamos a una casa de madera de color marrón, se veía vieja pero también se veía que si hablara la casa diría historias increíbles.

Twilight toco la puerta en varias ocasiones para ver una pony de muy avanzada edad, tenia el pelaje de color verde, como el de una manzana y su crin estaba recogido y de color blanco, tenia arrugas por toda la cara y muy apenas podía abrir los ojos

-hola querida, applejack esta en la cocina con sus hermanos, pasa-la pony volteo a verme y se me quedo viendo callada por un momento…

-gracias abuela Smith-twilight paso y yo le seguí y esta pony no me quitaba la vista para nada

Pasamos para ver que era una casa muy grande con muebles viejos y con multiples fotos en las paredes, había muchos muebles donde sentarse y en la habitación de alado había una mesa

-vamos pequeños, siéntanse como en su casa, ahora mismo le hablo a mi nieta-la pony que al parecer le dicen abuela Smith, pasaron unos minutos para ver como llegaba applejack con otros dos ponys, uno mas grande de estatura y una mas pequeña con un gran moño en la crin que era de color rojo

-hola angel-me hablo applejack alegre-pensé que no vendrías hoy por aquí

-pues ya vez, twilight quería que…por cierto, porque me das muchas vueltas si solamente íbamos a ir con pinkie-mire a twilight algo sospechoso: primero la llamada misteriosa de pinkie y ahora la caja blanca que le dio rarity a twilight

-este…-twilight me miraba nerviosa, como si hubiera hecho algo malo-disculpe abuela Smith, tengo que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, que caminar por el pueblo es cansado- twilight salio corriendo dejándome solo con la familia de applejack.

-bien, jovencito. Tome asiento-la abuela Smith se acerco a la mesa principal donde se sento y los ponys que estaban junto a applejack lo hicieron sin quitarme la vista-vamos, no muerden mis nietos

-Esta bien- me senté en la mesa viendo de frente a la abuela y los hermanos de Applejack a un lado de ella

-vamos jovencito, cuéntanos sobre ti. Estamos curiosos- la abuela Smith me hablaba con una gran confianza, como si no le importara que fuera de otra especie

-pues me llamo Angel Figueroa y tengo 17 años, como verán no soy de su especie pero espero que eso no sea impedimento para llevarnos bien-mire a toda la familia y me vean con una sonrisa aunque estaba nervioso por que fue lo único que se me ocurrio.

-mucho gusto joven Angel-la abuela Smith me sonrió amablemente y se levantó de la mesa tranquilamente caminando hacie el pony rojo-este gran semental es mi nieto, Big maquintosh

-eeyup-fue lo único que respondió big mac pero con una sonrisa

-la pequeña con el gran moño en su crin es mi nieta applebloom

-HOLA!-la pequeña me saludo con alegría extrema-MI NOMBRE ES APPLEBLOOM!

-hola, es un gusto conocerlos- les respondí amablemente

-disculpen pero tengo unas tartas en el horno y tengo que sacarlas sino se pondrán como unas pasas-applejack fue hacia la habitación trasera dejándome con su familia

Empecé a platicar con ellos, la abuela Smith contaba anécdotas de su juventud, fueron tantas que termine maravillado, tantas cosas como que ella fue la primera generación que llego a ponyville y la fundo junto con su familia. Tantas historias.

Applejack finalmente llego con el postre y me dio un pedazo, estaba delicioso. Sentir la textura crujiente de la galleta de la tarta y la suave textura y dulce manzana hacen una gran combinación. Después de un rato entre platica y postre me di cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde porque el sol estaba ocultándose y se veía opaco dentro de la casa, mejor me levante de la mesa y Sali para despedirme de applejack y agradecer por su gran hospitalidad y amabilidad.

Empecé mi camino de regreso pero mientras salía de la granja vi un objeto cuadrado sobre una pequeña montaña y supuse que era la caja de twilight, caminé hacia esa pequeña montaña para ver a twilight durmiendo a un lado de la caja. Tome a twilight y la puse en mi brazo izquierdo como si fuera una bebé y la caja también, camine de regreso al pueblo para dejarla en su cama y descanzar yo también por que pasear por todo un pueblo lleno de ponys cansaría a cualquiera. En mi camino de regreso no podía quitarle la mirada, se veía tierna mientras dormia. Era linda.

-*Angel…no te vayas-twilight me nombro mientras dormia, que raro. La única vez que me nombro mientras dormia fue cuando la encontré-*No dejes que _el_ nos lastime

-¿_el_?

-*Te quiero mucho angel, por favor no te vayas de mi lado-twilight se recargo mas en mi pecho acomodándose moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados-y por favor deja de jugar conmigo y dimelo

-¿decirte que?

-*que tanto me quieres, dime

No dije nada ante eso, ¿como es que twilight podría sentir algo por mi? Ni siquiera soy de su propia especie. Pero viendo también todo lo que paso mientras vivía conmigo debo admitir que me atrajo su manera de ser, esa manera ser tan linda y única.

Llegue a la biblioteca para ver a spike barriendo la entrada, abrió la puerta y deje a Twilight durmiendo sobre un cojín de color purpura que había cerca, la caja la deje aun lado suyo y me senté en el suelo junto con ella para ponerme a pensar en lo poco que dijo. Es verdad, la quiero y todo pero no se…si yo me llegase a enamorar de ella habría muchos problemas que tal vez ella no pueda controlar sin contar lo que diría la princesa celestia si se llegase a enterar.

-dime angel, ¿Qué hicieron los dos en todo el dia?-spike entro a la habitación dejando su pequeña herramienta a un lado de la puerta

-pues twilight me llevo a muchos lugares como sugar cube corner, la boutique de rarity y la granja de applejack

-vaya, si que tuvieron que caminar mucho ya veo por que twilight se quedó dormida-spike camino hacia mi dirección pero cuando lo hizo tiro una botella de tinta con su cola y todo el liquido cayo sobre un libro de portada verde con marco morado- oh cielos, Twilight me va a matar

-¿Por qué?- me levante del suelo para ir hacia la mesa-¿era un libro valioso?

-si,era un libro de Daring Do y era de edición especial-spike tomo el libro con sus pequeñas garras asustado- y era para rainbow dash.

-pues escondamos el libro, tal vez no se de cuenta

-darme de cuenta ¿de que?-voltee lentamente para ver a twilight viéndonos con una cara de pocos amigos-baja ese libro spike

-esta bien…-spike dejo nuevamente el libro sobre la mesa asustado, no se por que-…fue poco el daño

-si…poco-twilight se acerco donde estaba el libro y vi que estaba algo molesta

-twilight ¿Qué se puede hacer?

-déjame pensar…-twilight tomo el libro con su magia para ponerlo rente a ella- A rainbow dash no le va a gustar esto

-¿tu crees?

-ella es muy fan de daring do y se molestara mucho cuando se entera

-¿enterarme de que?-escuche la voz de rainbow dash detrás nuestro

-oh-oh-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

-¿que sucede?- dash camino hacia nosotros para ponerse a un lado nuestro-NO ME JODAS…

-este…rainbow…

-¿Quién en su sano juicio haría esta…? Le voy a romper los cascos por lo que hizo

-..rainbow…

-ahora no angel-rainbow se veía furiosa, miro hacia todos lados para finalmente observar a spike

-…rainbow…fue un accidente

-¿Quién fue?

Mire a spike y vi que estaba temblando, tal vez se ponga fea la situación-fui yo

-¿tu?

-asi es, llegue a la biblioteca hace unos momentos cargando a twilight y sin querer tire el tintero

-…- Rainbow dash se quedo callada viéndome algo molesta-nah, no me puedo enojar contigo

-¿En serio?

-asi es, no me puedo enojar contigo

-gracias por entender, un dia de estos te lo compensare

-esta bien, como lo dejaste de esa manera…lo dejare pasar por esta vez- rainbow dash dejo el libro en la mesa y fue hacia la salida volando pasando a un lado mio-*me gusta que seas asi de malo jeje

-¿Qué?

.-luego nos vemos angel, twilight y spike- rainbow dash salio de la biblioteca dejándonos un poco mas tranquilos

-ves twilight, asi se resuelven los problemas…-¿twilight?-mire a twilight y estaba roja de la cara y tenia un tic nervioso el parpado del ojo derecho le temblara

-¡¿DE QUE TIPO DE COMPENSASION PLANEAS HACER MALDITO PEVERTIDO?!-twilight me golpeo en el estomago con su casco haciendo que cayera de rodillas…-pervertido

-pero…¿en que piensas mujer?...-estaba arrodillado frente a ella y vi que estaba algo molesta-…-

De la nada twilight se me acerco lentamente con esa misma expresión para darme un beso en la boca…ok, esto se esta poniendo raro…muy raro pero no se por que pero me gusta. Twilight corto el beso mostrando un hilo de saliva, vi que me empezó a ver con una sonrisa pero yo no entendia nada ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Por qué me gustó? ¿será que me esta gustando twilight? Me siento raro.

-eso es por traerme de vuelta a la biblioteca angel-twilight dio media vuelta hacia donde estaba la caja blanca-toma angel, es un regalo por parte de rarity-twilight me dio la caja con su magia y yo la abri para ver una playera de color negro con detalles azules

-gracias

-vamos a Sugar Cube Corner otra vez

-¿a que?

-nada mas vamos pero sera hasta mas al rato

-¿Por qué?

-es una sorpresa.

-BOSQUE EVERFREE-

-capitana, ¿cree que vamos por el camino correcto?-Dijo Bravethunder volando a un lado de Darklove

-si, si estoy en lo correcto Thunder-Darklove respondió sin dudar, se podía ver en su mirada el odio en exceso de odio y de coraje-el muy desgraciado debe estar cerca-Darklove se detuvo en seco cerca de un gran árbol de corteza negra-DiamondBlood, eres experta en camuflajes y en sigilo, ¿Qué opinas?

-creo que debemos estar cerca, se puede sentir en el aire una gran cantidad de magia en el aire-Diamondblood que era un unicornio de pelaje blanco con crin roja con una Cutiemark con un diamante con una pequeña gota de sangre en la punta del diamante-según percibo viene de aquella dirección-Diamondblood apunto a un lado de Darklove donde se habría un oscuro camino donde no se podía ver mucho

-¡ESO ES GENIAL! Tal vez me enseñes como hacer eso algún dia-Noblesoul voló a su lado emocionado por el "truco" de DiamondBlood

-sería un placer pero se requiere magia y tu eres un Pegaso

-maldición, te odio Bravey

-¿y yo por qué? No es mi culpa que seamos hermanos y por eso tengas que ser pegaso

-¡SILENCIO!-interrumpió Darklove molesta-escucho pasos

-espero que sean unas lindas y tiernas ponys con una canasta llena de comida-Hablo Noblesoul con una gran emoción que hasta sus pupilas aumentaron de tamaño

-no seas idiota Noble…

En lo que Bravethunder reprendía a su hermano apareció frente a ellos un par de ponys con pelaje blanco y crin rubia pero no tenía cutiemark, ambos ponys tenían una pequeña canasta de madera en su boca y se veían alegres

-Vaya…debe ser mi dia de suerte-Noblesoul descendió y camino hacia este par de ponys de pelaje blanco-hola pequeñas, ¿que hacen por estos lugares? Es muy peligroso pero ¿saben que? Su gran amigo Noblesoul cumplirá cualquiera de sus deseos.

-¿sabes lo que deseamos?-hablo una de ellas viendo a la otra-¡DESEAMOS TU ALMA!-ambas gritaron al unísono cambiando de forma frente al Pegaso color rojo obscuro para cambiar de forma a las de unas bestias con pelaje negro, con ojos color blanco como la nieve y garras por cascos pero seguían siendo por parte de la especie pony

-¡NOBLESOUL, ALEJATE!-grito su hermano asustado por la escena

Ambos seres se abalansaron sobre el desprevenido Noblesoul que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar recibiendo multiples cortadas por todo su cuerpo por parte de estas bestias malignas dejándolo inconsciente

-¡HERMANO!-grito bravethunder al ver a su hermano moribundo en el suelo-MALDITOS!-bravethunder saco su arco para dispararle a estas bestias justo en la cabeza y eliminándolos sin esfuerzo alguno. Ambos cuerpos de las bestias desaparecieron dejando una leve capa de niebla negra-¡MIERDA!

Bravethunder voló hacia su hermano caído, arrodillándose a un lado y ver que luchaba por vivir mientras se desangraba

-hermano, estaras bien de esta. Resiste por favor

-no pasa nada…est…estoy bien, he estado en peores-respondio Noblesoul con la voz quebrantada por el cansancio-capitana, pido permiso para tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones…JE-Noblesoul levanto la vista para mirar a su capitana frente a ellos.

-…-Darklove no dijo nada y solo bajo la vista mostrando respeto hacia uno de sus mas leales guerreros

-no digas eso hermano, saldrás de esta por que se que eres muy fuerte y no dejare que mueras por que eres mi única familia y habíamos prometido que nos cuidaríamos el uno al otro-Bravethunder respondia con miedo, no quería que su hermano muriera nuevamente y termino llorando frente a el

-no seas llorón

-Bravethunder, ahí una solución-Diamondblood rompió el silencio para acercarse al Pegaso color azul cian-ahí una solución para salvar a tu hermano.

-¿Cuál es?

-si quieres salvar a tu hermano necesita una transfusión de sangre pero la única capaz de hacer eso es Twilight Sparkle-Diamondblood hablo con una cierta seriedad, ella también trataba de ocultar su tristeza-no pierdas tiempo, vez al pueblo, busca a twilight sparkle y salva a tu hermano.

-capitana…

-…concedido-hablo darklove con una seriedad abrupta que asusto a Bravethunder

-venga hermano, que veremos nuevamente el amanecer juntos-Bravethunder tomo a su hermano y lo puso sobre su lomo y salio corriendo en dirección al pueblo donde vivía twilight sparkle, el sabia que era una unicornio pero no sabia como era en persona-" ayúdenme padres creadores"-pensó bravethunder para desaparecer entre el bosque

Las dos unicornios vieron como se alejaba Bravethunder para después de un rato seguir su camino algo preocupadas por lo sucedido

-capitana, ¿esta segura de esto?

-si diamondblood, estoy segura-Darklove empezó a caminar hacia el camino donde salieron estas bestias-en la guerra todo mundo pierde pero yo no perderé otra vez. Vamos.

-como ordene capitana.


	16. Chapter 16

-CAPITULO 16: FIESTA DESASTROSA-

-PONYVILLE-

NARRACION: ANGEL

-¿a donde vamos twilight?

-es una sorpresa

Iba caminando junto con twilight por las calles del pueblo, ya era de noche asi que las calles estaban iluminadas solo por la luz de las estrellas y una que otra casa con las luces encendidas. Durante el camino twilight me daba lecciones de geografía y cosmología, cosa que me aburrió ¿es que acaso no se aburre de leer tantos libros? Mejor dejo de pensar en ello y me enfoco a lo que es. Finalmente llegamos a Sugar Cube Corner donde me dijo que esperara afuera y entro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Lo extraño es que vi por la ventana que no había luz, como si no hubiera nadie pero no le hice tanto caso y mejor espere. Tal vez se le olvido algo o tal vez lo que me dijo que era sorpresa me lo va dar ahora saliendo.

Paso un gran rato y no había señal alguna por su parte asi que me acerque a la puerta y pegue mi oído para escuchar voces pero no reconocía de quienes eran asi que abrí la puerta para ver todo el interior oscuro, di un paso para escuchar que el suelo soltó un chillido agudo por la madera y ver que las luces prendieron de golpe asustándome y dejándome caer de espalda.

-¡SORPRESA!-vi que muchos ponys salieron detrás de las mesas con alegría y verme con simpatía

-¿Qué pasa?

-es tu fiesta angel- vi que twilight salió de una mesa para caminar hacia mi con un gorro de fiesta

-¿mi fiesta?

-asi es, tu fiesta de bienvenida-twilight saco un gorro de fiesta de color blanco con tonos azules y puntos rosas en el cuerpo del gorro

-¿bienvenida?

-así es tontito-dijo pinkie detrás mío con una gran sonrisa- es una fiesta de bienvenida a ponyville y queremos celebrártela porque eres nuestro amigote

-…gracias pinkie-me dio una ternura lo que dijo, hace años que no me celebraban una fiesta, no desde esa vez…-no se que decir…-sin darme cuenta solte una lagrima por que la sentí correr por mi mejilla

-vamos angel, diviértete-se acercó applejack mientras me daba una caja envuelta con un moño grande-*_me gustaría verte un dia por mi granero angel_-me susurro con una sonrisa

-si angel, eres nuestro gran amigo y siempre te querremos tal como eres-rarity fue ahora quien se me acerco alegre y me dio una caja morada con un moño amarillo levitando por su magia

-¡ANGEL!-escuche gritar a rainbow a lo lejos

-mande…-vi que se acerco volando rápidamente deteniéndose justamente a mi lado izquierdo

-Toma…-me dio una caja de color azul cielo con un moño amarillo con puntos naranjas

-ehmm ¿angel?-esa tímida voz de fluttershy se escuchó a un lado mio- me gustaría que aceptaras mi regalo- mire a fluttershy para ver que en su lomo traía un cuadro de pintura y lo tome con mis manos-espero te guste.

-…-vaya-mire el cuadro para ver 7 figuras en el; 6 ponys de diferentes colores debajo de un árbol y todas abrazaban a la séptima figura que era yo. Vi la imagen para ver que todas estaban felices mientras me abrazaban en el cuadro-…Gracias fluttershy. Muchas gracias-solté finalmente unas lágrimas por eso, era un cuadro dibujado a casco y se veía hermoso y único, no cambiaría por nada su amistad.

-angel…no llores-twilight me dio un pañuelo

-es que es hermoso, nunca antes había tenido amigos ni menos tener grandes amigas como ustedes-tome el pañuelo y me lo pase por los ojos para secarme los ojos-gracias.

-No agradezcas-le di el pañuelo a twilight y ella lo guardo en una mochila-siempre seremos tus amigas

-Alto Alto Alto-interrumpió rainbow- Dejense de cursilerías y que empiece la fiesta-Rainbow volteo hacia un tornamesa donde había una unicornio de color blanco con crin de color azul y unos-Dale Vinyl que esto me esta aburriendo

Me levante del suelo para escuchar ya música que venia de la tornamesa y ver que algunos ponys que estaban empezaron a bailar mientras que otros empezaron a comer de lo que había en el edificio.

twilight me dijo que estuviera con ella en todo el momento pero quería estar aparte para poder despejar un poco la mente y conocía a alguno ponys en el transcurso, deje las cosas en una esquina alejada de la fiesta para que nadie las tocara.

-¡HEY ANGEL!-escuche a rainbow desde el otro lado del edificio claramente a pesar de la música-¡VEN!

Camine en dirección hacia donde ella estaba y vi que estaba frente a una barra con muchos tarros de madera

-¿Qué pasa rainbow?

-vamos a hacer una pequeña competencia-me dijo mientras agarraba un a tarro de cidra de manzana-una competencia de bebida, el que beba mas tarros que el otro sin vomitar gana-me dijo para despues tomarse uno y exprimirlo en su frente ya vacío

-…esta bien-¿Cómo carajos pudo hacer eso? Me sente en la barra para voltear a verla-A darle caña-empezamos a tomar.

íbamos parejos al principio pero rainbow se adelanto por 3 tarros pero se empezó a cansar asi que tome la delantera pero ya después del tarro numero 25 me empecé a marear un poco y me dolia el estómago mire a rainbow para verla aun tomando pero mas cansada, tome un tarro para verlo vacio y darme cuenta que ya nos habíamos acabado con la racion de cidra.

-que angel *hic* no me digas que *hic* no aguantas nada *hic* pareces un *hic* potrillo...te dije que ere guapo a pesar de ser humano-me dijo para despues ponerse a dos cascos y recargarse en mi hombro

-dash bebiste mucho deberías tomar asiento...-le alegue tomándola del hombro

-¡TU DEBES SENTARTE! Eres malo angel muuuuy maaaalo te voy a castigar por eso-me dijo para después regresar a sus cuatro casco y irse a bailar

-pobre dash no aguanto nada, que se le hará-dije para ir al baño a hacer mi necesidad

Estaba en el baño haciendo lo que uno hace para escuchar entrar alguien al baño

-¿Quién eres?-escuche una voz femenina y seria

-¿hola?-voltee a ver para ver a una pony de color café con crin del mismo tono pero mas oscuro con un corbatín de color morado

-¿quién eres? ¿Eres el festejado?

-si soy yo, me llamo Angel Figueroa-dije mientras me iba a lavar las manos

-mucho gusto, me llamo Octavia Melody

-Igualmente Octavia Melody-extendí mi mano para un apretón mano a casco

-puedes llamarme simplemente Octavia, dime ¿te esta gustando la fiesta?

-si pero no se…-buena pregunta, de hecho no estoy acostumbrado a las fiestas y pues me di cuenta que me incomodan las fiestas pero gracias a ellas se me había olvidado por completo-pero gracias a las chicas me la estoy pasando bien ¿y a ti?

-pues si me gustan pero no de este tipo

-¿entonces?

-pues a mi me gustan las reuniones y los recitales de música clasica

-tienes unos muy buenos gustos

-gracias, ¿te gustan también?

-en cierto modo "_¿contaran los soundtracks de los videojuegos?"_

-me podrías decir una sinfonía, la mia es _el legado de star swirl _

-pues…mejor te lo enseño-saque el celular para ponerle la novena sinfonía de Beethoven cosa que le gusto pero al parecer no hizo caso a mi celular.

-que bien se oye, me gusta-octavia se acercó lentamente mirándome-tu y yo seremos grandes amigos

-asi es, creo que nos llevaremos bien

-he angel te queremos mostrar algo-escuche la voz de rarity provenir de la entrada del baño. vaya, no sabía que estuvieras aquí con octavia-rarity nos miró con una mirada picarona-hehe, vamos. Salgan que necesitan a angel ahora mismo-rarity salió dejándonos a ambos solos

-vamos Octavia-abri la puerta para que Octavia pasara-por cierto ¿que hacias en el baño de hombres?

-¿acaso no sabias? Nosotros tenemos baños unisex-me respondio tranquilamente para salir del baño

-son muy liberales estos ponys-Salí del baño también para ver a vinyl quitando la música y poniendo un reflector mágico de color blanco hacia donde estaba yo de pie-¿Qué sucede?

-vamos angel, sin miedo-me hablo twilight cerca de mí con un tono alegre

-esta bien-mire a mi alrededor para ver a todos los ponys presentes con una sonrisa amable, vi que twilight prendió las velas con su magia y yo continúe caminando lentamente

Me acerque al pastel para ver que era de color blanco con betún azul de adorno y en el centro tenia escrito "_Bienvenido a ponyville angel, te queremos" _con una carita al final

-gracias, no se qué decir-levante la vista para verlas a todas y estaban sonriendo-gracias

-vamos angel, sopla las velas y pide un deseo- me dijo twilight parándome con un lado mio

Acerque la cara al pastel para soplar la velas y pensé mi deseo "_deseo estar con ella para siempre" _y las velas se apagaron soltando el clásico humo blanco, todos se acercaron para felicitarme y se presentaron cada uno de ellos: conoci al señor cake y a su esposa junto a sus bebés, también conocí a la maestra cherilee. También se acerco lyra con otra pony de color amarillo claro con una crin de color azul obscuro y rosa que se llama bon-bon pero por algo extraño se veía molesta pero algo paso…algo extraño, se escucho un estruendo y la música paro de golpe y todos los que estábamos en la fiesta platicando se quedaron callados. Voltee hacia donde escuche el estruendo para ver a un pony encapuchado en la entrada del edificio y también que traía a otro en su lomo

-¡DONDE ESTA TWILIGHT SPARKLE!-grito este pony encapuchado con pánico en su voz-¡DIGANME!

Mire a mi alrededor para ver que todos cruzaban la mirada con miedo, me quite el gorro de fiesta y camine hacia este pony

-¿para que la necesitas?

-es…es mi hermano, esta gravemente herido-me dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha con su casco mostrando unas lagrimas

-Twilight, te necesitan-voltee a verla y vi que la alegría desaparecio completamente de su cara, ya no parecia ser una celebración sino un funeral, revise mi relicario para afirmar mi teoría-vamos twilight, no temas que estare aquí en todo momento-me acerque hacia ella para tomar su casco-vamos a ayudar a su hermano, parece que necesita ayuda

-Twilight sparkle ayúdame por favor no se que hare si pierdo a mi hermano, es mi única familia-fue lo único que dijo este pony encapuchado

-esta bien, ¿pero que pasara con tu fiesta?

-lo se, pero vamos a ayudar a su hermano. Espero que comprendan, nos necesitan por que es una gran emergencia, muchas gracias a todos por su gran bienvenida-di media vuelta para salir del edificio y detrás mio venia twilight con el pony encapuchado

-"_maldito shadowblood, eso es cosa tuya ¿verdad?"_-pense molesto mientras caminamos por el pueblo

-"_pero yo te lo juro que yo no fui"-_me respondio con un tono burlon -"_pero recuerda que tengo un hermano que vive en ese mundo aun y el pudo causar eso, aunque hubiera sido mas divertido si yo lo hubiera hecho"_

_-"maldito desgraciado"-_nuevamente la voz de shadowblood desapareció en un eco profundo dejándome un mal sabor de boca

Llegamos a la biblioteca rápidamente y aquel pony entro apresurado, yo tire los libros que había sobre la mesa junto con una maseta haciendo que se rompiera en el suelo haciendo que twilight se asustara un poco. Aquel pony dejo a su hermano sobre la mesa despejada boca arriba destapándolo para que yo pudiera ver multiples cortada profundas y una muy grande en el pecho

-twilight ¿crees poder? ¿existe una magia para curar este tipo de heridas?

-si y no

-¿como?

-si puedo y si existe un magia pero no soy capaz de usarla

-¿Por qué?

-es una magia tan poderosa que solamente los alicornios pueden y si lo intento podría poner en riesgo mi vida y la de el

-maldicion ¿hay otra manera?

-utilizar la ciencia medica-twilight se acercó un poco mas para observar sus heridas-perdió mucha sangre, tomare una muestra para saber el tipo de sangre- twilight ilumino su cuerno para levantar de entre el pelaje manchado de este pony una pequeña gota de sangre y desintegrarlo-bien, su tipo de sangre es O+, necesito ir al hospital pero tardara mucho tiempo y tal vez no sobreviva

-¿no seria mas rápido tele transportándote?

-podria pero aunque lo haga tendría que buscar entre las muestras de sangre la que contenga su tipo sanguíneo y eso podría tardar demasiado

-…toma mi sangre twilight-estire mi brazo derecho remangándome la camisa-toma mi sangre y curalo, no dejare que pierda a su hermano

-¿estas seguro?

-lo estoy, su hermano no podría soportar la transfusión y el podría morir en el momento de hacerlo

-esta bien angel, ire por los instrumentos que tengo en mi laboratorio-twilight corrió hacia unas escaleras bajando rápidamente dejándome solo con los dos ponys

Tome un banquito y me sente frente al pony encapuchado que me di cuenta que era de color verde azulado con una crin alborotada de color rojo, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para verme pero a los pocos segundo regresaba a su posición original

-dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- trate de romper un poco la tensión que se sentía en la habitación

-me llamo Bravethunder, miembro y cuarto capitan de los Nightmare Wolves- me respondio serio pero triste

-mucho gusto Bravethunder, mi nombre es Angel Fig…

-…Se quien eres y lo que eres, me informaron de tu prescencia

-vaya, esta bien- regrese la vista hacia el pony que se encontraba sobre la mesa inconsciente-¿como se llama tu hermano?

-el es Noblesoul, miembro y tercer capitán de lo Nightmare Wolves

-¿Cuántos son en tu grupo?

-somos mas de 50 pero fallecio un valiente escuadron defendiendo un pueblo minero lejos de aquí

-lo siento…-baje la vista mostrando un poco de respeto pero al escuchar eso me enfurecí un poco-"_maldito seas"-_apreté mi puño ante tanta violencia que viven estos ponys, nunca creí que esto llegara a tal magnitud

-¿estara bien mi hermano?- pregunto Bravethunder sacándome de mi trance

-lo estará. Te lo prometo

-Muchas gracias por tu gran acto-Bravethunder miro a Noblesoul con esa misma mirada triste-Por desgracia no soy del mismo tipo de sangre que el

-no agradezcas, cuando llegue aquí prometi que les ayudaría en todo

En ese momento vi a twilight entrando a la habitación con multiples charolas de acero con instrumentos médicos como jeringas, agujas y tubos médicos para sangre

-Twilight, ahí que apurarnos, no creo que aguante mucho tiempo-mire a noble para ver que su tono de pelaje rojizo empeco a opacarse un poco-esta cambiando de tono de piel

-hermano, pronto estaras bien. Saldrás de esta como tantas-escuche a noble hablando frente a su hermano

-*J_E, no pasa nada Bravey…estare bien-_respondio noble abriendo los ojos débilmente-_aunque seria bueno descanzar un poco mas_

_ -_Twilight, hay que hacerlo

-esta bien

Twilight se acerco a Noble y saco una pequeña bolsa blanca y la rompió sobre las heridas de Noble soltando un polvo blanco que al tocar sus heridas se creó una pequeña espuma

_**(BIO-ESPUMA: es un agente quimico que sirve para controlar y detener temporalmente las hemorragias físicas en un cuerpo afectado - FUENTE, HALO 3: ODST)**_

-esto nos dará un poco de tiempo, toma asiento angel que empezare a sacar tu sangre

Me senté nuevamente en el banquito para que twilight colocara la charola con instrumentos cerca mio, estire mi brazo derecho y twilight preparo la jeringa para inyectarme y unir el tubo medico con la bolsa donde ira mi sangre y empezó a salir la sangre rápidamente y a la vez lento o yo lo veía lento.

Pasaron cerca de 25 minutos y ya había llenado la bolsa pero ya estaba mareado por que mi alrededor giraba y de vez en cuando veía chispas como si estuvieran raspando metal con una piedra, saque mi celular para ver que eran las 11: 45 de la noche del dia 25 de junio del 2013

-_"me pregunto que habrá pasado con los demás después de que salimos de la fiesta"_-pensé mientras veía como twilight quitaba el tubo cortando el flujo de sangre y sacando la jeringa rápidamente poniéndome un algodón

-es suficiente con esto o podrías morir- me dijo twilight preocupada al ver la sangre

-*¿_segura?-_le respondí en voz baja

-si y mucho

-*_esta bien_

Twilight encajo una nueva jeringa a Noblesoul para empezar con la transfusión de sangre sobre el.

-*_¿Por qué las princesas solamente pueden hacer ese tipo de magia?"_

_-*por que son egoístas y quieren el poder para ellas solas-_escuche una voz pero no reconocía de quien era pero parecia ser la mia, como si tuviera doble consciencia

-*_Tienes razón, es una dictadura_

_-*asi es angel, una dictadura_

_-*asi es_

_-*es un gusto saber que puedes odiar y mas si es la princesa celestia_

_-*odiar si puedo, cualquiera puede_

_-*si tanto la odias por que no te deshaces de ella_

_-*no es que la odie, solamente me molesta su forma de tratar a los demás, se supone que ella es la princesa de la armonía y serenidad pero desde que llegue me di cuenta que tal vez no vivan en una monarquia sino en una dictadura_

_-*recuerda angel, te arrepentiras por ayudarlas y mas por twilight_

_-*a que tiene que ver twilight_

_-*solamente te dire que de todas ellas es la heredera del trono-_despues esa voz desaparecio pero dejo una especie de sonido agudo como cuando se rompe una ventana, tal vez esto fue causado gracias a la perdida de sangre y fue una alucinación mia. Pensándolo mejor, no quiero que su mundo sufriera a pesar de que desconozco a su enemigo y no quiero que twilght sufriera-pero que demonios acabo de pensar

-¿Qué sucede angel? ¿pasa algo malo?

-no, nada. ¿Cómo sigue?

-ya no corre peligro, la hemorragia paro totalmente gracias a la bio espuma y que su sistema acepto tu sangre, solamente hay que coser las heridas y e semanas estará sano

-es bueno escuchar eso, ¿escuchaste bravethunder? Tu hermano se salvara-le dije animadente a pesar de que estaba cansado

-Muchas gracias a ambos, en especial a ti Angel el humano- nos respondio bravethunder tranquilamente- no se como pagarles

-no pasa nada, solamente deja a tu hermano que descance un poco, te recomiendo que lo dejes descanzar aquí en la biblioteca. Ahora mismo le preparare una habitación-twilight dio media vuelta pero se detuvo en seco-acabo de recordar que la habitación ya esta ocupada-twilight dio media vuelta y me vio consternada

-Que duerma ahí, yo dormiré en el suelo

-no angel, no dejare que duermas en el suelo después de lo que hiciste. Ahora regreso-twilight desaparecio en un flash para dejarnos los tres solos nuevamente.

-…dime Brave, ¿Qué hacen en tu clan?

-pues somos un grupo de mercenarios y/o ex-caballeros y cumplimos contratos ya sean de rescate o asesinato pero siempre nos mantenemos fieles a las princesas

-entonces saben que hacer en sus tiempos libres

-asi es

Twilight regreso rápidamente en otro flash trayendo con ella a fluttershy que estaba toda adormiolada y con un gorro rosa y azul para dormir

-angel, dice fluttershy que puedes quedarte a dormir con ella el tiempo que sea necesario

-*_asi es, seria lindo tener un compañero de habitación_

_-_vamos angel toma tu mochila. Bravethunder ahora regreso, no tardo

Tome mi mochila que estaba en una esquina y la cargue con mi mano izquierda y regrese hacia twilight que me veía de igual manera. Desaparecimos en un parpadeo para aparecer en una casa donde había muchas casitas para canarios, cestas y platos de comida en el suelo pero en lo demás no me fije por que estaba distraído gracias al cansancio.

-bien fluttershy lo dejo en tus cascos, luego nos vemos-dijo twilight para despues desaparecer otra vez dejándonos a ambos solos en la sala principal

-angel, vamos arriba por favor-me dijo fluttershy algo simpática pero manteniendo su timidez

Ambos subimos a la segunda planta como observe solo habia dos habitaciones: el baño y la recamara con una cama y una mesita de noche de madera de color azul

-fluttershy ¿donde voy a dormir? Solamente veo una cama

-dormiras. En. Esa. Cama. Conmigo-me dijo aun mas timida y sonrojada al nivel 1 millon

-¿estas segura?

-estoy segura, si quieres claro. No pasara nada raro si tu no quieres

-por lo pronto a dormir que estoy cansado

Ambos nos acostamos dando la espalda el uno con el otro y yo finalmente pude descansar de ese fatídico dia "_algo no me pinta..._" pensé antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

-BOSQUE EVERFREE,LOCALIZACION DESCONOCIDA-

-Narracion: darklove

-mierda,no paran de venir estos malditos-estábamos rodeadas por estos malignos, tuve que sacar mi espada mágica para tratar de a diezmar esta horda-diamondblood ¿cómo te encuentras?

-bien capitana pero estos necios no paran de llegar

Desde que bravethunder se llevó al inútil de su hermano que estaba gravemente herido (por una estupidez) no pudimos avanzar mucho, los malditos ciervos de blackpegasus no paraban de llegar, aparecian mas horda tras otra y yo me estaba cansando por gastar tanta magia curativa y de protección física. De pronto estos seres desaparecieron dejando una capa ligera de niebla dejandonas solas.

-capitana,pasa algo extraño-me dijo diamondblood mientras se me acercaba-puedo sentirlo en el aire.

-dime que es

-es una gran cantidad mágica-Diamondblood se quito las gafas con su magia para limpiarlas-es una gran cantidad mágica, parecida al del padre de Celestia

-no me digas que es…

-…Eternitysoul

-mierda.

-siento que se esta aproximando a nuestra posición capitana, me preocupa luchar contra el

la entiendo yo tambien me preocupe al escuchar que el viene para aca pero no debo demostrar miedo.

-no nos queda de otra Diamondblood-le dije con mi tono tranquilo

-¿cual es capitana?

-luchar...

Lance un hechizo de regeneración en ambas para poder estar en buen estado para que cuando llegara eternitysoul estuviéramos preparadas y caminamos en la dirección que me indico Diamondblood, mi deber como la segunda capitana de los Nightmare Wolves es defender a Equestria y evitar que caiga en la penumbras, solo espero que el humano ayude.

-"_si la muerte no te alcanza, alcánzala a ella_" pensé en el camino. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que lo escuchamos

-vaya vaya vaya...al parecer mi esposa mando a sus sobras a luchar...que patético-dijo una voz a lo lejos. lo reconocí, era Eternitysoul que se encontraba sobre nosotras

-maldito-fue lo unico que dije preparandome para la pelea en la que no estaba segura si sobreviviríamos.


	17. Chapter 17

**BUENO CHICOS, ESTE ES UNO DE LOS CAPITULO MAS LARGOS DE TODA ESTA PRIMERA PARTE (SON 17 HOJAS EN ESTA VERSION Y EN LA ANTERIOR ERAN 15 :S) Y ME DISCULPO SI ME TARDE FUE POR QUE LA VERDAD LA ESCUELA SI ESTA PESADA Y TARDE 4 DIAS EN REECRIBIR ESTA VERSION PERO BUENO, LO BUENO QUE YA ACABE.**

**LOS DEJO ESTE CAPITULO DONDE VERAN Y CONOCERAN ALGUNOS FRAGMENTOS DEL PASADO DE ANGEL Y ES AQUI DONDE LOS LAZOS ENTRE ANGEL Y TWILIGHT MEJORARAN HASTA EL FINAL.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 18: ESCARVANDO EN EL PASADO-

-carajo…-fue lo único que dije entras me tenían contra la pared con un cuchillo mágico

-espera un momento-este cuchillo desaparecio para que un pony encapuchado apareciera de la nada-tu eres aquel que supuestamente nos esta ayudando en este asunto-la voz de este pony obviamente era femenino pero con un timbre algo grave–eres el mutante

-¿mutante?

-si, el mutante del que me informo la princesa celestia pero crei que eras diferente

-es obvio que soy diferente y sere de utilidad

-si claro. Por cierto, mi nombre es Darklove y soy la capitana de los Nightmare Wolves

-me llamo Angel Figueroa

-mucho gusto Angel Figueroa-este pony se quito la capucha para ver que tenia un crin muy larga de color azul obscuro y con ojos de color rojo vivo

-¿y twilight?-camine un poco tranquilo a su lado para ver que me seguía con la vista

-esta arriba atendiendo a uno de mis asesinos

-a Noblesoul ¿Cómo sigue?

-no lo se, cuando llegue a la biblioteca ella apenas iba de subida y me dijo que esperara

-entonces no debe tardar-tome un banquito que había cerca para sentarme y esperar pero no tardo mucho tiempo para que saliera

-muy bien capitana darklove, Noblesoul se esta recuperando a una velocidad increíble pero tardara unos días mas para que sane totalmente-twilight bajo las escaleras con una charola con vendajes y jeringas

-no tenemos unos días ¿puedo ir con el?

-si claro

Darklove camino hacia las escaleras y las subio lentamente, mientras lo hacia vi que su capucha se atoro con un escalón mostrando su costado y ver que tenia un arco extraño y una flecha con punta de corazón, al ver esa situación rápidamente tomo su capucha y la acomodo para entrar en la habitación dejándonos a los dos solo.

Regrese la vista con twilight y ella empezó a caminar sospechosamente pero evitando mirarme a los ojos

-dime ¿que sucede?

-no, nada…-twilight dejo la charola sobre la mesa para ir hacia un pedestal donde había un libro abierto

-no me mientas- saque el relicario para ver que emanaba un aura de color azul Cyan-¿que significa este color?- si sabia, intuición masculina

-ese color significa…maldición-ella hizo una mueca al ver mi relicario

-dime…

-significa que estoy mintiendo

-asi es, dime la verdad

-es que aun estoy pensando si fue lo correcto traerte a equestria

-si seras testaruda, ya habíamos platicado de eso y te dije que no pasara nada malo

-¿estas seguro?

-asi es

-dime algo en lo que pueda confiar, dime algo certero y que tenga que ver conmigo o con cualquiera de este planeta

-…esta bien "_le tendre que contar mi sueño o visión, que va"_

Le conte a twilight todo lo que soñé para ver si confiaba en mi; le conte todo desde que mi conciencia tomo parte de ese cuerpo con armadura de cristal, también como cristalizaba a esos ponys con armadura y como se termino cuando la guadaña caia sobre la princesa celestia. Al principio le aterro por la cara que puso pero se quedo callada en todo momento analizando cada palabra, yo solamente la veía mientras le contaba a detalle y puso una expresión de 'tengo que investigarlo a profundidad'

-…y eso fue todo lo que vi

-que cruel, no puedo creer que hayas soñado eso. Todo lo que me contaste se escucho tan real como si fuera a pasar, tengo que ver algo-twilight camino hacia un estante para tomar un libro con cubierta morada con un símbolo de omega

-¿Qué es eso?

-es un libro nordico pony en el cual viene un solo hechizo

-¿un solo hechizo?-mire el libro para ver que poseía muchas hojas-es mucho para un solo hechizo

-asi es, solamente un hechizo pero después de usarlo se quemara el libro

-entonces no lo hagas si lo llegas a perder por usarlo

-no importa

-¿Qué hace?

-me introducirá a tu subconsciente y a tus sueños

-dejame adivinar, ¿quieres ver lo que vi?

-exacto

-si tu quieres hazlo, por mi no hay problema

-esta bien-twilight abrió el libro para empezar a conjurar el hechizo

Vi que su cuerno se empezó a iluminar en un aura de color rosa que se intensificaba cada momento y vi que disparo un pequeño rayo que se dirigio hacia mi cabeza y todo a mi alrededor empezó a oscureserce y ya no vi nada.

-SUBCONSCIENTE DE ANGEL-

NARRACION: TWILIGHT

Vi que angel cayo desmayado por el hechizo y yo también me vi afectada para ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para aparecer en una habitación gris con muchas puertas de diferentes colores, era la primera vez que hacia esto pero sabia que hacer: investigar ese sueño y saber si angel comparte las mismas emociones que yo tengo hacia el.

Mira a mi alrededor para ver esta habitación para ver mas y mas puertas pero con números y colores diferentes, camine hacia una puerta de color negro que emanaba una niebla por la parte inferior de la puerta para abrirla y ver a angel frente a un ser hecho de niebla color negro ahorcándolo con magia, me acerque rápidamente para tratar de ayudarlo pero cuando toque su cuerpo mis cascos lo atravesaron como si fuera un fantasma

-tal vez sea ese sueño que tuvo cuando aun estábamos en su casa-di media vuelta ignorando todo mi alrededor (por que vi un cuerpo tirado en el suelo y no quería saber de que o quien era)

Entre por una puerta de color blanca parecida a la de los hospitales para aparecer en una sala blanca con sillas de color azul con alguien sentado en una de ellas, vi que estaba encorvado hacia en frente y tenia sus manos en la cara. Me acerque mas hacia esta persona para ver que era angel y su mirada estaba perdida como si le faltara algo importante.

-joven angel.

-¿que?-voltee a ver y había un señor alto con barba y bigote con bata

-digame doctor-angel se levanto de la silla rápidamente para estar frente a este señor que resultaba ser doctor

-lo siento mucho, hicimos lo que pudimos pero ambos tenían hemorragias muy graves…-el doctor bajo un poco la vista algo mortificado-lo siento mucho-este doctor dio media vuelta para irse y entrar a una habitación cerca dejando a angel solo

-…no puede ser…-angel regreso a su asiento con la misma mirada pero aun mas perdida, no tenia brillo alguno como si algo en el hubiera muerto-…no puede ser…todo es mi culpa…

-…no es tu culpa angel-me acerque aun mas y me sente a su lado para tomar su mano pero igualmente la atravesé-…no te culpes por eso, sabes que estoy aquí contigo

-…dios mio…-angel volvio a su postura encorvada pero no veía o escuchara que llorara por eso

-lo siento mucho angel…-me quede viendo como se sentía, tal vez no me escuche ni vea pero lo dire-pero siempre estare aquí por que yo…yo te amo-lo dije, asi es. Lo dije.

-¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi? ¿Por qué?

-angel…tal vez no me escuches ni me veas pero te amo angel y algo me dice que tu también te sientes igual pero tienes miedo de demostrarlo

Angel no dijo nada…era lógico.

Mire a mi alrededor para buscar a alguien en especifico aunque no supiera como era, busque con mi mirada por toda la sala pintada de blanco y no había nadie

-angel me menciono que tenia un hermano pero ¿Dónde esta?-segui viendo por los alrededores sin dejara a angel solo pero no había señal alguna

Me levante del asiento y me dirigí hacia otra puerta, ya sabia lo que paso aquí y no quiero escucharlo otra vez. Perdón angel por no poder hacer mucho.

Abri una puerta de color verde dejando al pobre angel atrás sufriendo una gran perdida pero no podía hacer nada…pero lo hare y se que será hermoso para el.

Entre en la puerta para aparecer en un patio de juegos donde había muchos niños humanos jugando, unos corrian y otros jugaban con una pelota pero mi atención se centro hacia un niño alto sentado en una banca comiendo tranquilamente hasta que otros niños empujaron a una niña haciéndola llorar para que angel se levantara repentimante y caminar hacia ellos, me acerque también hacia la escena algo molesta "_como pueden hacerle eso a una pequeña niña_" pense mientras me acercaba, voltee a ver a angel llegar y darle un golpe a uno de esos niños tirándolo al suelo sacándole un poco de sangre.

-¿estas bien?-angel estiro la mano hacia la niña para levantarla

-si…-esta niña tomo la mano de angel llorando y angel la levanto-…gracias.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A MI AMIGO?!-escuche a otro bravucon gritarle a angel

-¡¿Y USTEDES COMO SE ATREVEN HACERLE ESO A UNA NIÑA MAS PEQUEÑA QUE USTEDES?, MALDITOS LOCOS!-angel le respondio gritando furioso, para ese entonces todos los niños dejaron de jugar y acercarse a la escena y gritar en repetidas ocasiones _PELEA_

Angel corrió hacia estos dos bravucones para empezar la pelea donde se veria la valentía de angel ante los problemas, la pelea que me dice que puedo confiar en angel y sabia que saldría victorioso.

La pelea termino y ambos bravucones terminaron en el suelo llorando pero angel termino igual pero no quería ceder al dolor, vi que sus piernas se doblaban mucho pero el no quería, tenia determinación y honor.

-jejeje…pan comido-hablo angel con una sonrisa y camino lentamente hacia la niña que estaba en un extremo-no creo que te vuelvan a molestar

-…gracias pero necesitas atención medica

-nah, estoy bien

-no lo estas, tus rodillas tiemblan del dolor

-no es por dolor, sino por orgullo

-¿orgullo?

-asi es, no me arrodillare frente a nadie ya que los héroes no lo hacen-angel trataba de mantenerse de pie a duras leguas- y no cederé ahora ni nuca

-eres un tonto, necesitas atención medica-esta niña tomo a angel del hombro para llevárselo

-¿como te llamas?-dijo angel feliz

-me llamo angelica

-mucho gusto angelica, me llamo angel

Ambos se alejaron entrando a la escuela y una puerta apareció frente a mi de color café y entre por ella dejando a los dos niños solos, estaba orgullosa de angel. Espero encontrar lo que busco.

Llegue a una habitación extraña, era de color gris con estatuas por todas partes y estas estatuas tenían a unos hombres con espada empuñada con peinado largo con un libro en la cadera. Es extraño, camine por esta habitación para ver que cada paso que daba aparecían mas y mas estatuas pero ahora eran hombres y mujeres con diferentes peinados y aspectos hasta llegar a una puerta doble que tenia grabado una estrella naranja (muy diferente a mi cutiemark) y unas alas blancas y un sol en el centro de ellas. De la nada la puerta se abrió mostrando una esgera color morado con una sombra dentro, esta esfera se veía que estaba desquebrajada y emanaba un campo morado a pulso expandiéndose por la habitación, me acerque mas y mas pero un pulso me alejo un poco de mi objetivo ¿Qué será?

-¡LARGO!-escuche una voz muy grave que venía de esta esfera-¡AUN NO ES EL MOMENTO!

De pronto mi alrededor se oscurecio para aparecer en la casa de angel para verlo sentado en la mesa escuchando música, vi que este angel era aun mas joven del que hace unos momentos y no había nada de importancia aquí pero…¿Quién era el que estaba en esa esfera color morado? Y ¿ de quienes eran todas esas estatuas? Esas son mas preguntas que creo que angel nunca podrá responderme, mejor me olvido de eso antes que interfiera con algo que no debo.

Camine hacia otra puerta pero esta era de color azul Cyan y entre dejando al joven angel ahí para llegar a una habitación de color verde con diferentes cristales flotando en el aire. Me acerque a una para tocarlo pero termine escuchando un sonido agudo que hizo que me tapara los oídos del dolor

-_"siempre protegeré a las personas, no importa quien sea pero si esta en peligro ayudare en todo lo que este en mi alcance"-_Escuche la voz de angel por la habitación haciendo eco

-Debo de estar en su subconsciente central, donde se catalogan sus emociones y pensamientos. Es increíble- camine por esta habitación viendo estos pequeños cristales de colores- tal vez uno de estos me diga el que quiero- si mi memoria no falla y no creo el color rosa representa el amor pero son tantos cristales que tal vez me tome tiempo-seguí caminando para ver cada cristal y cada color flotando el aire hasta que finalmente lo encontré

-"_algo en mi me dice twilight es la correcta pero me da miedo que me llegase a corresponder y peor aun que la rechazen por eso"-_escuche nuevamente a angel pero con un timbre temeroso

-es cerca pero necesito mas información-toque nuevamente el cristal con mi casco para reproducir su emoción

-"_me gusta twilight, es algo con lo que podría vivir pero me da miedo que me rechaze a la primera"_

-pero seras tonto angel, por eso te di el relicario

-"_hoy twilight me regalo un relicario en el cual puede saber mis emociones, me alegra pero me aterra que sepa mi emoción algo rara. Que bueno que se esconder mis emociones ante todo"_

-con que con esas tenemos ¿eh?

-"_me quedare hoy en la casa de twilight me da gusto, tal vez le de pistas para que se fije en mi"_

_-_Pues aun sigo esperando esas pistas jeje

-_"ahora dormiré en la casa de fluttershy por que Noblesoul se quedara en la casa de twilight pero tratare de soñar con ella a toda costa"_

-Que lindo

-_"se escuchara raro pero amo a twilight y antes que acabe esto se lo dire"_

_-_no será necesario tontito pero bueno…

-"_tal vez le pida a la princesa que me convierta en un pony para ser compatible con twilight, tal vez le pida que me haga un Pegaso ya que hacer magia no es lo mio"_

-tal vez si seas Pegaso, conozco a mi mentora-mire detrás del cristal para ver una piedra negra que emanaba una energía extraña que hacia que sintiera miedo y enojo-¿pero que?- toque ña gema para escuchar la grabación de emociones

-_"odio…muerte…destrucción…caos…codicia…gula…soberbia…te matare…maldita zorra…egoísmo…envidia…celo…"-_escuche nuevamente la voz grave de hace rato reproducida en este cristal ¿tanto odio posee angel en su corazón? Tal vez esto lo vincule con el sueño que tuvo

Trate de olvidar eso para dirijirme a una puerta de color blanco para entrar y aparecer nuevamente en la casa de angel.

Vi que angel estaba sentado en la mesa escuchando música en su celular y estaba algo indiferente, no había nadie en su casa asi que no creo que alguien lo vaya a molestar

-angel, sal por favor que quiero enseñarte algo-escuche la voz de angelica a través de la puerta principal

-¿quien es?-respondio angel en un tono algo serio

-soy angelica, te quiero dar algo

-ahora no _angeloca_, no quiero nada de ti

-por favor angel ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar asi?

-¡HASTA QUE TE MUERAS!-grito angel furioso arrojando su reproductor hacia la puerta destrozándolo

-por favor…no digas eso…

-¡SI LO DIGO!-angel se levanto de su asiento enojado-¡ESPERO QUE TU Y TU FAMILIA SE MUERAN!

-esta bien…si asi lo deseas, te dejare esto aquí por si lo quieres aceptar. Hasta nunca angel, no te volveré a molestar-escuche pasos fuera de la casa de angel dándome a entender que se iba para no volver ¿Qué sucedió con ellos dos? ¿_angeloca? _Que grosero, no esperaba este comportamiento por parte de angel.

Angel abrió la puerta para tomar una cajita de madera con una pequeña palanca en un extremo, Angel la tomo lentamente mirándola con detalle

-patético-angel subió las escaleras con esa cajita y detrás de el apareció una puerta de color azul marino con una pequeña ventana en la parte superior

Detrás de el apareció una puerta de color rosa con una ventana con forma de corazón abriéndose frente a mi mostrando una habitación llena de personas jóvenes de edad parecidas a la de angel. Entre a la puerta para descubrir en una habitación de clases y todos se encontraban platicando entre ellos a excepción de una persona muy conocida, camine hacia esa persona para ver que se encontraba encorvada en su asiento con unos audífonos y cantaba una canción…

-…_padre ¿por que me has abandonado?, ¿Por qué siempre haces tu voluntad? Es tan comodo haberme enviado y dirigir desde tu pedestal…-_angel la canto sin importarle su alrededor y me senté a su lado sin importar lo que escuche para hacerle compañía

-haber jóvenes, tomen asiento que la clase va a empezar-entro una persona con traje al salón de clases, vi que tenia un aspecto muy serio a pesar de verse tan joven-hoy haremos un trabajo en equipo y el tema será sobre el comportamiento humano

-yo tengo una idea-hablo una mujer pelirroja con lentes rojos

-dígame señorita Andrea

-y si hablamos sobre el comportamiento raro de angel

Todos empezaron a burlarse en el salón a excepción del maestro, voltee a ver a Angel y el estaba furioso como si quisiera destruirla por el insulto

-guarden silencio-el maestro miro a angel unos segundos para regresar la vista hacia la clase-luis forma equipo con angel

-¿yo por qué? Si angel es un raro

-no pasa nada maestro-angel se levantó de su asiento con un aspecto serio y con una mirada sin brillo- yo hare ese trabajo solo asi no tendré que convivir con nadie de este salón, al final de cuentas todos son unos pedazos de mierda que la sociedad rechaza por ser unos marginados sin ideas propias-angel tomo su mochila y salió del salón sin antes recibir insultos por parte de sus supuestos compañeros de clase

-que crueles son con Angel, si tan solo estuviera aquí con el podríamos hacer todo 1000 veces mejor que ellos

Me levante del suelo para ir detrás de angel y atravesar esa puerta que angel abrió ¿Por qué angel no me conto esto? ¿Por qué cuando llegue se comportaba de una manera tan natural? Me da tristeza saber que en su mundo no existe la armonía.

Atravesé la puerta para finalmente llegar a mi destino ¿Por qué lo digo? Por qué me encontraba fuera del castillo de canterlot.

Estaba exactamente en los jardines del castillo canterlot pero se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos y el cielo estaba cubierto por humo que provenía de la ciudad de canterlot. Mira a mi alrededor para ver que había quemaduras en el pasto y también había cristales de color morado en el suelo.

-¿Estas lista?-escuche una voz grave cerca mio

-¿Qué?-voltee hacia esa dirección para ver a alguien parado frente a la entrada del castillo con una túnica que le cubría la cara y la mayoría del cuerpo y solamente veía sus ojos que tenían un aspecto tenebroso-¿Quién eres?

-ya lo sabras-este ser camino hacia la puerta para que aparecieran unos guardias reales corriendo hacia el con lanzas pero esta cosa saco una bara que se convirtió en guadaña para cortarlos y cristalizarlos para después romperse y hacerse polvo.

-santa madre…

-twilight. No temas que esto no te afectara en nada

Me quede en silencio mientras el caminaba hacia el castillo, tarde solamente unos segundos ara reaccionar y seguir a lo que creo que es angel. Seguí caminando por los pasillos para seguir viendo montañas de polvo morado mientras avanzaba hasta llegar con _angel_ que estaba parado frente a la entrada a la sala del trono sin hacer nada

-twilight-hablo _angel_

-di-dime…

-no estás en un sueño, esto es el futuro. El futuro de angel-hablo nuevamente _angel_ pero con un tono aun más sombrío que antes

-¿Qué? Pero si pase por unos de su sueño y memorias

-asi es, deje que entraras a UN sueño y lo de las memorias fueron porque yo te lo permití pero viste algo que no debías

-¿que no debía?

-Asi es-_angel _giro la gudaña varias veces para golpear la puerta y romperla del impacto-y es hora que veas como terminara esto

Angel camino dentro de la habitación y vi a la princesa celestia junto con mi hermano que tenia varias cortadas en la cara y su armadura estaba abollada. Mi hermano corrió hacia angel sacando una lanza mágica y angel empuño su guadaña para cortarle el cuello…madre mia…que horror…el cuerpo de mi hermano cayo al suelo inmóvil para ver que del cuello empezó a salir un cristal que envolvió su cuerpo y haciéndose polvo también.

La pincesa celestia se levanto de su trono aterrada por la escena y _angel _camino hacia ella lentamente

-por favor angel…no lo hagas-la princesa celestia camino hacia _angel_-no sabes lo que estas haciendo

-_si que lo se princesa-_angel respondio con odio pero parecia disfrutarlo-_se lo que estoy haciendo y lo disfruto._

_-_piensa en twilight

-_claro que lo hago pensando en ella_-angel saco su relicario que estaba en un aura color negro-_claro que lo hago por ella-_apreto mas fuerte el relicario hasta hacerlo

-Tu no eres asi, eres nuestro amigo

-_¿ahora soy tu amigo? Que hipócrita eres celestia, cuando vez que tu vida pende de un hilo me tratas como tu amigo o acaso ya olvidaste que cuando conociste a angel casi lo matas_

_-_no lo hago por mi, lo hago por ellos-la princesa celestia volteo hacia los vitrales que estaban rotos y se podía ver canterlot en llamas-ellos confiaron en ti angel, confiaron que los salvarías de blackpegasus y traerias paz junto con los elementos

-_claro que li hice celestia, destrui a blackpegasus y les traje paz a equestria a costa de tu existencia y la de los demás seres patéticos que la habitan-angel_ extendió su mano derecha para ponerlo sobre el cuello de mi mentora-_y tu eres mi mayor estorbo._

-por favor no…tu no eres asi angel

-_no era asi pero gracias a ti y a tus patéticos elementos nací de las entrañas de este cuerpo-angel _levanto lentamente la guadaña para dejarla caer sobre el cuello de mi mentora cortándola…era…era horrible, su cuerpo empezó a soltar sangre para cubrir el suelo con su sangre tiñéndola por completo llegando hasta los pies de este monstruo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-por que asi deben ser las cosas-hablo angel con su voz normal-no te sientas mal

Angel se me acerco para arrodillarse frente a mi tomándome de la crin masajeándome hacia los lados

-pero si mataste a mi maestra y gobernante de equestria

-JA…-¿se burlo?- no he hecho nada…aun pero pasara si no haces algo al respecto

-¿como que?

-matar al malo

-¿a blackpegasus?

-en parte pero si –angel metió su mano en la túnica para sacar una especie de tubo de color dorado y en la punta tenia un cristal transparente con un liquido blanco-toma.

-¿Qué es?

-es una bala que posee un líquido especial que te ayudara a detener a los malos de una vez por todas pero no le menciones a angel nada de esto, cuando llegue el tiempo sabras que hacer

-¿que eres? ¿Quién eres?-tome la bala con magia paro desaparecio en el aire

-soy Samael, el dios de la muerte y digamos que seré tu enemigo en el futuro

-¿Por qué me diste eso?

-digamos que alguien llego a mi corazón hace mucho tiempo-Vi que los ojos de _angel_ cambiaron a un color dorado y en las pupilas había un par de alas-es hora de que regreses a tu mundo que tener el control de este personaje da miedo y no poseo tanto control en este plano

-¿plano?

-nada, olvídalo

_Angel _ puso sus manos en mi cabeza para empezar a brillar en un aura color dorado y mi alrededor se empezó a desvanecer y perdi la conciencia. Angel puede evitar convertirse en eso, lo se por que esto fue una clara visión del futuro que se puede evitar y si quiero salvar a angel hay que acabar con blackpegasus antes que esto pase. Ya se por que me dejo ver sus recuerdos y hare lo que este a mi alcance para que angel no pase por eso de nuevo.

Desperté poco a pococ para observar mi alrededor y ver que estaba nuevamente en la biblioteca , me levante lentamente del suelo para ver a darklove leyendo un libro de color azul en la mesa mientras tomaba té

-por fin despiertas, dime como fue tu excursión hacia la mente del humano

-muchas vueltas pero hice lo que pude pero como lo supiste

-es lógico, ver las cenizas de un libro antiguo y ver a una unicornio inconsciente junto con un humano es algo muy fácil de deducir y además que ese libro dejo una marca que era la marca de shining star el coloso…por cierto era un pervertido maniaco

-¿Cómo? "_shining star lleva mas de 5 mil años muerto, debí escuchar mal" _regresando al tema debo de esconder algo de angel-mire a mi alrededor para ver ese cilindro tirado en el suelo cerca de angel y rápidamente lo tome con magia

-¿Qué es?

-no lo se pero pronto lo sabremos-rapidamente meti el cilindro en la caja de los elementos de la armonía para que estuviera a salvo

Mientras seguía acomodando un poco esta cosa escuche a angel hacer gruñidos en el suelo para levantarse poco a poco tomándose la cabeza con la mano

-¿Qué paso? ¿ya acabaste tu cosa rara

-si, ya acabe

-¿y que averiguaste?

-que prescisamente era una visión del futuro

-carajo…¿ahora que?

-prepararnos pero ahora lo mas importante es lo que te voy a preguntar

-dime

-¿Quién es esta tal angelica?

-BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE-

-NARRACION: ANGEL

Recien me desperté de este extraña inconciencia para que twilight empezara hacerme preguntas sobre una tal angelica que no conocía

-¿angelica? No conozco a esa tal angelica que me dices

-dime que no recuerdas nada sobre ella

-la verdad no, no soy de las personas que olvidan a alguien fácilmente

-por algo no te creo

-es en serio, no se quien es esa tal angelica

-twilight-hablo la pony llamada Darklove dejando de leer un libro-Creo que angel tiene amnesia

-¿en serio? No creo que tenga amnesia, simplemente no me quiere decir porque sabe que me enojare con el

-es en serio twilight, angel tiene amnesia. Me doy cuenta cuando alguien miente y el esta diciendo la verdad

-¿habra una manera de que recuerde?

-la hay pero es muy arriesgada per no se que tendrá que ver con el incidente que estamos pasando-Daklove dio un sorbo de té

-tienes razón Darklove no disponemos de tanto tiempo para hacer estas cosas

Estaba totalmente confundido por lo que decían

-Twilight, ¿Qué viste mientras estabas en mi mente?

-muchas cosas angel, vi muchas cosas-twilight bajo la vista para caminar hacia mi y abrazarme-vi muchas cosas angel y perdóname

-¿Por qué?-mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido al tener contacto físico con ella

-…por algo-twilight corto el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa

-"_no te esta diciendo nada, oculta algo y debes saber que es"-_escuche la voz de Shadowblood en un eco en mi cabeza, no le hice caso por que Twilight no seria capaz de ocultarme algo ¿o si?

Me levante del suelo para ir hacia la mesa para sentarme en la mesa viendo a Darklove y a Twilight.

-¿Cómo sigue Noble?

-esta…

-ya no tarda en bajar-hablo Darklove interrumpiendo a Twilight-aunque se esta tardando

Mientras veía a Darklove extrañado por la interrupción escuche varios pasos y gritos provenientes del segundo piso

-¡ESTOY COMO NUEVO!-vi que salio volando noble quitándose las vendas con los cascos-¡HASTA HUELO A NUEVO!

-vale vale noble, ya lo sabemos pero cálmate-escuche a Bravethunder bajando las escaleras tranquilamente

-al fin decidiste bajar-respondió Darklove tranquilamente

-capitana ¿fue usted quien me salvo?

-no, fue angel-Darklove volteo a verme con una mirada algo agradable

-Que onda-levante mi mano en saludo hacia Noble

-…-el no dijo nada y se me quedaba viendo raro. Incomodo.

-¡NO JODAS!-Grito Noble con una sonrisa –Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

-no fue nada, en serio-lo mire y tenia una GRAN sonrisa en la cara, es algo raro

-lamento interrumpir su festejo pero ambos se olvidan de algo-hablo Darklove con un tono mas serio que hace unos segundos

-¿recuerdan a Diamonblood?

-como olvidar a la pequeña Diamondblood-hablo Noble

-asi es, como olvidarla capitana ¿Por qué pregunta capitana?

-es que ella…-Darklove camino hacia la ventana de la biblioteca a pasos lentos-…ella no lo logro.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron ambos

-BOSQUE EVERFREE, NOCHE ANTERIOR-

Estaba junto con Diamondblood mirando aquel pegaso con alas muy grandes que le doblaban el tamaño, tenia los ojos de color negro con rojo, el nos miraba con repudio

-al parecer celestia mando a sus sobras a pelear

-pues estas obras te mataran junto con el estúpido de blackpegasus- respondí mientras caminaba hacia el.

-capitana hay que tener mucho cuidado, detecto mucha magia proveniente de Eternitysoul

-lo se, hasta yo puedo sentirlo

-¿Qué hacen por estos lugares? ¿desean morir otra vez?-maldito, ¿como lo sabe?

-capitana, ¿esta lista?

-claro que si Diamondblood-saque mi espada mágica para brincar hacia donde el estaba pero antes de golpearlo un campo de fuerza rechazó el espadazo

-patético ¿Cómo creen que esas mierdas funcionarían contra mi?

-¿Cómo saco un campo de fuerza? El muy maldito no es unicornio-me enfurecí mas al ver que no le cause ningún daño-Diamondblood, ¿tienes algo para estos casos?

-asi es, tengo dos hechizos: un hechizo debilitador y un hechizo de explosión nivel 50

-excelente

-pero el hechizo de explosión debe ser a corta distancia sino no funcionara

-esta bien, no importa

-¡POR QUE HABLAN TANTO O ACASO SERÁ QUE LA LOCA DE LOS LIBROS TIENE UNA IDEA!-grito Eternitysoul desde los cielos

-_maldito-_murmuro Diamondblood furiosa

-tranquila que este desgraciado pagara sus crímenes

Algo que Diamondblood no toleraba era el hecho que le dijeran loca, desde que empezó a entrenar con nosotros todo pony la discrimino por el hecho de practicar artes oscuras. Yo al principio dude de ella pero con los años descubri que es alguien muy valiosa para todos.

-¿apoco la bebè se pondrá a llorar por que le dije loca? ¡LOCA!

-_basta…_

_-_hey Eternity, ¡VEN POR MI SI ESTÁN TAN CONFIADO!-grite en dirección hacia Eternity, no quiero que hostigue a mi única amiga

-¡ESTO NO ES ENTRE NOSOTROS PRINCESA MUERTA! ¡ES ENTRE LA LOCA DEL LIBRO Y YO!

-_mierda, _¿como lo sabe?

-capitana…

-dime Diamondblood

-no tolero que me digan loca

-…tranquila solo esta provocándote, no caigas en su juego-mire a los ojos de mi amiga para ver que corría una lagrima del enojo ¿o tristeza?

-¡VAMOS LOCA NO CREAS QUE NO TE CONOZCO! ¡¿QUE DIRIA TU PADRE SI TE VIERA JUNTANDOTE CON LA ESCORIA DEL MUNDO!

-Oh no…

-¡NO MENCIONES A MI PADRE!-vi que Diamondblood se quito la capucha para ver su libro atado a su cuerpo revelando nuevamente las cicatrices que vi cuando la encontre…

**-MUCHOS AÑOS ATRÁS-**

-¡VAMOS CORRAN!-le grite a mis pocos mercenarios para estimularlos en el arduo ejercicio

-¡SI CAPITANA DARKLOVE!-todos me respondieron al unisono mientras corrían por el campo

Camine por el campo mientras mis hombre ganaban condición física ya que la última pelea nos dejó muy agotados y nos hizo ver en ridículo frente al gremio de secuestradores pero algo llamo mi atención, algo se movía desde unos arbustos para ver una pequeña potranca de color blanco con una crin roja toda alborotada con una cutiemark con un diamante con una gota de sangre. Vi que ella traía consigo un libro en la boca con cubierta roja con quemaduras en el y tenia una mochila quemada de color azul cielo, esta pequeña camino hacia mi y observe claramente que no tenia el ojo derecho…malditos desgraciados quienes le hayan causado tanto sufrimiento a esta pequeña

-_*ayu-da-_hablo la pequeña con dolor y cansancio

-por los creadores-me arrodille frente a ella algo mortificada-¿Qué te sucedió pequeña?

-*¿mami?

-…-mire a esta pequeña sin decir nada, estaba algo triste por su cruel caso y furiosa a la vez por lo que tuvo que pasar en el camino-asi es, soy tu mamá

-*_papi...dijo...darte…carta…-_la pequeña cayo al suelo inconsciente y la levante con mi magia y ponerla sobre mi lomo

-¡GUERREROS!-llame a mis asesinos para estar alrededor mio en cuestión de segundos

-¡CAPITANA!-gritaron todos al unisono

-¡LES ORDENO QUE VAYAN E INVESTIGUEN SI SUCEDIÓ UN INCIDENTE EN LOS ALREDEDORES Y QUE ENCUENTREN AL CULPABLE DE ESTE CRUEL ACTO, TRAIGANMELO CON VIDA!

-¡COMO ORDENE CAPITANA!

Todos mis asesinos salieron corriendo a excepción de los hermanos Thunder que tomaron vuelo para ser los primeros en reportarme si descubrían algo. Me encanta el entusiasmo de ambos.

Camine hacia mi casa de campaña con la pequeña en mi lomo para entrar y dejarla en cama para que descanse, usare mi poder con ella porque no merece tal sufrimiento.

Puse mi cuerno sobre la cuenca del ojo para empezar a lanzar pequeños rayos mágicos sobre ella y ver que poco a poco su ojo se iba regenerando pero ella se movia un poco por el efecto del hechizo pero es para su bien.

-pequeña, con esto estarás a salvo-deje de lanzarle el hechizo para tomar su libro y la mochila que traía para abrir ambos objetos con mi magia-"el libro de los 7 demonios" vaya es un libro muy valioso y muy peligroso para una pequeña unicornio-voltee hacia la carta para romper el cello de cera y leer su contenido:

"A QUIEN PERTENEZCA:

_Tal vez usted no sepa quien pero le envió esta carta con mi hija para que le de asilo en su humilde morada, mi nombre es Eveningstar y soy un hechizero de nivel 80 del reino Gwind el cual esta pasando por un terrible golpe de estado hacia mi rey y mi familia por ser los consejeros reales. Mi hija llamada Diamondblood posee consigo un gran talento el cual consiste en dominar rápidamente la magia pero a costa de que debe estar unida a su libro el cual yo mismo escribí pero ahora mi hija peligra por que los enemigos del reino la buscan para aprovechar su magia y usarla en contra de todo ser viviente en el mundo, es por eso que le confie a usted a mi hija por que demostró ser alguien de valor y honor asi que por favor cuide a mi preciada hija ya que es la ultima de su linaje._

_Antes de partir en su mochila yace una gran cantidad de oro como agradecimiento a su acto bondadoso y también habrá un cristal magico el cual le enseñara a controlar su magia a base de sus emociones. Cuídela mucho por favor capitana Darklove._

_Atentamente el consejero real del reino Gwind Eveningstar."_

_-_Asi que te llamas Diamondblood pequeña-mire hacia la potranca mientras descanzaba un poco-no te preocupes, estaras a salvo bajo mi ala

-**ACTUALIDAD-**

**-**¡NO MENCIONES A MI PADRE!- !-vi que Diamondblood se quito la capucha para ver su libro atado a su cuerpo que decía "el libro de los 7 demonios" y empezar a conjurar un hechizo en un lenguaje muy antiguo

El cuerpo de Diamondblood se envolvió en un aura color purpara y ver que de su espalda surgían un par de alas de murciélago y volo hacia Eternitysoul derramando unas lagrimas

-vaya vaya, esto se va a poner bueno-Eternitysoul saco un hacha color dorado y la empuño con sus cascos

-¡CAPITANA, TOME MI LIBRO!-Diamondblood me lanzo su libro y lo atrape con mi magia

-¡SABES QUE PASARA SI NO LO TIENES!

-¡LO SE Y NO ME IMPORTA, USTED SOLAMENTE LANZE EL HECHIZO QUE ESTA SOBRESALTADO DE LOS DEMAS!

-Bien, _mierda ya casi no recuerdo este tipo de lenguaje-_Murmure mientras veía ese párrafo brillando del resto

Levante la vista para ver a Diamondblood sacando una espada mágica de color blanco y la empuño con la boca lista para el combate.

Ambos empezaron a pelear y constantemente escuchaba risas macabras por parte de Eternitysoul y se veian chispas de ambos colores, cuando se detenían por segundos veía a mi amiga furiosa, la entiendo, ella aprendio muy bien como defender sus ideales y al saber que Eternitysoul engaño a celestia haciéndose pasar por su esposo quien ella creía que la amaba pera terminar siendo un maldito monstruo

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué le haces esto a Celestia?

-Por diversión pequeña además Celestia fue una estúpida, creyó que yo la amaba y aun mas estúpida al no dudar del por qué tenía el costado en blanco

-…Maldito-Diamondblood voló hacia el nuevamente y ambos chocaron sus armas quedando frente a frente-¡AHORA!

Mire el libro y conjure rápidamente el hechizo para ver que salía un rayo del libro dirijiendose a ambos y explotar el campo magico que me impidia hacer cualquier hechizo. Era vulnerable ahora.

Alze vuelo con el libro para invocar mi fiel arco de batalla y empezar a dispararle impactando en su cuerpo desprotegido de magia

-¡MALDITAS!-grito Eternitysoul del coraje

-¡ESTO ES POR CELESTIA!-grito Diamondblood enterró su espada en el cuello de Eternitysoul y el cayó al suelo chorreando sangre

Ambas bajamos lentamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de Eternitysoul que estaba bañado en su propia sangre

-lo logramos…-no lo creo, matamos a uno de los 6 generales de Blackpegasus. Esto impedirá que avancen mas-vamonos…

Dimos media vuelta en camino hacia el pueblo para reunirnos con Bravethunder y con Noblesoul. En el camino recordé nuevamente como encontré a Diamondblood junto con su libro y la carta de su padre también como empezó su entrenamiento fue muy difícil para ella por el hecho de que en ese entonces solamente yo era la única mujer, ella era una mujer y una potranca cosa que al principio a nadie le pareció y la rechazaron pero con el tiempo se gano el cariño de todos al igual que se gano mi aprecio.

-capitana…-se detuvo en seco con un aspecto serio

-¿Qué sucede?

-lo presiento

-¿Qué presiente?

-a Eternitysoul

-¿que?

-¡MALDITAS ZORRAS!-se escucho la voz de Eternitysoul por toda el área-¡UNA DE USTEDES NO SALDRA CON VIDA DE AQUÍ!

-¡MALDITO!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi que el apareció frente a nosotros con el orificio que le causo Diamondblood con la espada. Camino hacia Diamondblood con un odio tan grande que yo misma lo podía sentir.

-¡MALDITO!-lance un disparo mágico que impacto en su costado quemando esa parte de su cuerpo

-no estorbes princesa-me dijo para aparecer frente a mi y darme un golpe en la cara tirandome al suelo y camino hacia Diamondblood-esto es entre ella y yo

Camino hacia ella y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que la mando a volar hacia un árbol, vi que escupio sangre por el golpe.

-¡MALDITO!-Grite furiosa mientras trataba de levantarme pero me encontraba aturdida por el golpe

-al parecer lo que trataron de hacer fue en vano, no pueden matar a alguien que ya murió

-pero si te cortamos el cuello…-habló Diamondblood adolorida

-asi es, me cortaron el cuello pero no la cabeza pequeña enana y todo gracias al padre de celestia que me concedió la inmortalidad que necesitaba y la capacidad de regenerar mis heridas aunque fueran muy graves…veamos pequeña loca si también las posees

-¡NO!-trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo no respondia a mi necesidad, no dejare que le pase algo. Ella es mi única amiga.

-¿algo que le quieras decir a tu preciada capitana antes de morir?-eternitysoul saco una espada mágica de color negro con un aura azulada-vamos, animo

-capitana…-Diamondblood volteo a verme con una pequeña sonrisa-muchas gracias por todo, sin ustede no seria lo que soy ahora, cuide mi libro. Le servirá en el futuro-Diamondblood empezó a llorar con esa misma sonrisa-Nightmare Wolves hasta la muerte…

-…Nightmare Wolves hasta la muerte-trate de no llorar al ver como Eternitysoul le enterraba lentamente la espada por el cuello y ella simplemente cerro los ojos para no volverlos abrir

_el_ volteo a verme con una sonrisa macabra y desaparecio como el polvo dejándome a mitad de bosque everfree.

Me arrastre hasta llegar al cuerpo de Diamondblood para darle un pequeño regalo y fue el beso de las buenas noches que desde que era una pequeña potranca lo pedia…Dulces sueños Diamondblood.

-BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE-

Después de que Darklove me contara lo que sucedió exactamente esa noche todos nos callamos con unas cuantas lagrimas en la cara. Debe ser difícil perder a una amiga que conoces de años.

-Darklove…

-dime Angel

-¿tiene espacio para uno mas en su clan?-me levante de mi asiento caminando hacia ella

-Angel, no creo que debas-hablo Brave limpiándose una lagrima-no lo hagas

-si Angel, mi hermano tiene razón. También podrias morir

-No me importa, es por eso que vine y lo aprovechare-mire a darklove que me veía con confusión-si voy a morir que sea luchando y no desperdiciando el tiempo, repito ¿tiene una vacante para mi?

-si, si la hay

-angel…-Twilight camino a mi lado limpiándose con un pañueloi-no lo hagas por favor, no te quiero perder

-no, no me perderas. Te lo prometo

-si vas a ser un miembro mas de los Nightmare Wolves necesito saber con que armas te adecuas mas

-esta bien…hagamoslo.


End file.
